


Fresh air

by 0rdinary_human



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Cat Miraculous, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Lives in Gotham City, Multi, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 43,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rdinary_human/pseuds/0rdinary_human
Summary: Marinette can't deal with her class anymore. All hope she had for things to improve died. She decided to go through with her transfer to Gotham academy. How will things turn out for Marinette living in the city of crime?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jonathan Kent, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Luka Couffaine & Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 281
Kudos: 907





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how the Batman universe is. But this is a fanfiction so even if it's off all well. Bare with me here we go.

“I told you I'd take them away." Lila walked around Marinette."You believed they would stay." A giggle echoed through the bathroom. “You're outspoken." She paused watching Marinette react. 

Marinette placed her hands on her ears. Her eyes tightly closed. Hoping, just wishing it wasn't true. Trying to just block it out. 

Lila ripped Marinette's hands away from her ears making her listen. ”They left you like that.” She snapped her fingers loudly in the trembling girl's face. 

“N-no! They didn't, they-" The ravenette cried out desperately. “Look how quickly they replaced you. So easily.” Lila whispered in her ear. 

Bluebell eyes filled to the brim with tears barely holding them back. The green eyed fox flipped her hair now standing in front of Marinette. 

“It's over now, don't you see?”Lila's words left on loop. Like an echo that just won't go away. Left on Marinette's mind as she walked away. 

Panic, she couldn't breathe. “Why can't I breathe?” Marinette gasped out. Tears freely slipping down her cheeks blurring her vision further. 

How many times did she try to speak only to be shut down?

‘Marinette dupain cheng-’ her once best friend's voice sneered harshly. ‘how could you! Lila was just being nice, you didn't have to steal her ideas!’ Alya yelled out, truly believing the liar's words. ‘W-what? I didn't steal her ideas, what are you talking about!’ Alya shook her head in disapproval. 

How many times were her things taken or destroyed?

‘I can't believe you're a thief!’ Lila leaned into Alya fake sobbing. Marinette's sketchbook being torn apart as she was held back unable to stop it.

Her legs unable to hold her up she slipped down the wall. 

“O-one, two, three, f-four.” words spoken softly as she inhaled trying to find her breath. 

“See; hands, floor, hair.” She uttered to herself. 

“Feel; tears rolling down my cheeks-” Her hand wiped them away. More so attempted, soon more blurred her vision and continued to roll down her face. 

“-The floor.” Her fingers traced the patterns on the cold bathroom floor. 

“M-my hair." Her hands found their way to her head. Her fingers gently ran through.

“I'm okay, it's okay." Marinette told herself. Humming softly, she found her inner calm. Just like Luka taught her. 

Slowly she found her breath. Managed to breathe in without a problem. Like it wasn't difficult only moments ago.

Wobbling she pulled herself onto her feet again. Slowly walking over to the mirror looking at her puffy eyes. 

She noticed how her hair was messy. She must have tugged it a bit too much. Half of it out of her signature pigtail style. 

Looking at her reflection for a moment she tried pulling a smile. Failing multiple times before finally managing one.

Collecting herself she pulled her hair out of the rubber bands completely. Placing the red ties on her wrist. Running her fingers through her hair a few times. 

Splashing her face with water she sighed. Making her way out of the restroom and to her classroom. 

Crying, more like full on sobbing could be heard from the hallway. As she made her way to class. Knowing very well who it was. She sucked in a breath before walking in. 

Immediately everyone glared or gave her a dirty look. Alya once again comforting a crying Lila. 

Marinette took note of how quickly everyone believed Lila over her. She had tried for so long to ignore it. She'd been so stupid for years. 

And it's all she needed to make up her mind. She didn't ignore it and quietly sit in the back alone today. 

Marinette walked to Miss Buster's desk, placing a folder down firmly.

”I'm leaving." She stated absolutely no hesitation. Her face blank, no one was able to read her.

A few gasps echoed, Lila quit crying. Shock placed on her face. This wasn't her plan. Sweet, caring, Marinette was supposed to stay. So she could break her down. like she'd promised Hawkmoth.

“Come again?” Miss Bustier finally spoke. Disbelief placed on her face. 

"I said I'm leaving.” She said again knowing well everyone heard. She kept her inner peace remaining grounded and calm.

“Marinette, let's not do this now. We can talk after class and figure this misunderstanding out-” Miss Bustier tried only to be cut off. 

"I said I'm leaving!” she yelled this time. Saying it for the third time stunning everyone.

Alya huffed a breath “Really Mari? We all know you won't-”

Marinette turned around coldly glaring at Alya. “Marinette to you, only my friends call me Mari. And let me make it very clear-” She hissed out harshly. ”No one in this room is a friend of mine."

Alya flinched not expecting that from Marinette at all. But Marinette could care less. She turned back to her teacher.

“Marinette apologize! You should set an example not-” She sneered at her teacher for a moment. Collecting herself she finally spoke. 

”I've endured enough. Had my things ruined. Been bullied. All because you want your student-” she paused taking a breath. “To set some good example!”

Marinette opened the folder showing her teacher the transfer papers filled and accepted. “I was going to stay." She spoke softly.

“I wanted to stay and mend things but no one cares about me. No one listens to me so I'm done. Say bye to your everyday Ladybug. And don't expect my forgiveness."

Marinette opened her phone sending out an email she was going through with leaving next week. She would go along with this transfer. 

“Goodbye.”

With that Marinette grabbed her things. Pausing before leaving she turned to Lila. “You will never break me.” 

And with that, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette wasn't sure how long it took to walk home. She was completely on autopilot unable to function properly. 

Coming to terms her classmates weren't friends hurt. But in a way she always knew. 

Two steps into the bakery is all it took for her to fall onto her knees and break down sobbing. 

Her parents rushed to her side gasping seeing their daughter in such a state. 

Her mom gently patted her back allowing Marinette to cry. And her father closed the bakery earlier. 

“I tried so hard-” Marinette gasped out, choking down another sob. Tears freely rolling down her cheeks. 

“Maman, Papa I tried-” She sucked in a breath. Humming softly to herself trying to find her inner calm and remain grounded. 

“I can't stay, I have to go." Marinette whispered softly after a moment of collecting herself. 

Her parents listened offering comfort as she spoke. 

“It's okay sweetie.” Sabine smiled softly. 

Tom nodded agreeing with Sabine. “Do what you think is best." 

He wrapped his arms around his daughter and wife holding them close. 

Marinette allowed herself to enjoy this warmth. To enjoy the comfort. 

Allowing herself to finally breath in the wonderful smell of freshly baked goods. 

She promised to remember everything. And to call her parents constantly, if not regularly at least twice a week. 

“Jagged offered me a place in Gotham.” She started talking again after a moment of calmness. 

Tom and Sabine knew the rock star thought of Marinette as a niece. Quickly becoming part of the bakers family. 

Chosen family was truly special. But Marinette loved her birth parents dearly. 

Sabine responded first. “I think that's a wonderful idea honey." She smiled at her daughter gently. 

”We will miss you dearly.” Tom said reminding his daughter they loved her and would support her choices. “Do what you think you should.” He offered a smile. 

Marinette nodded slowly. “I'm accepting his offer if you think-” Her mother gently set a finger on her daughter's lips stopping a ramble. “We support your choice dear."

"Thank you.“ Marinette said once her mother moved her hand away. 

Her parents smiled at her once more. “Oh! My baby girl is all grown up!” Tom exclaimed tears in his eyes as he scoped his two favorite girls into another hug. 

“What an amazing woman you'll be. You've already made us so proud.” Sabine said with admiration. 

Marinette found herself crying. But not out of sadness nor frustration. She was just so happy and full of relief. 

“I start school in two weeks. I'm planning on leaving next week so I can spend time with you.” Marinette explained to her parents. 

“Honey are you sure?” Sabine asked knowing fully well how Marinette's classmates could act. 

Marinette deflated slightly, trying to find a reason she should stay a little longer. But she understood her mother's thoughts. 

“I don't think-" Marinette wanted to say they wouldn't do anything harsh. Mind stuck in old patterns perhaps. 

Before another word could be said her accounts were spammed with hate from most of her ex-classmates. 

@ladyblog/topics: Marinette running away after being such a bully! 

@Kim's/the/flash: Oh my gosh stop lying no one would accept your application. 

@unknown: She said she's leaving bet it's a lie. 

@Lilaqueeen: Oh my gosh she stole my designs :(

@unknown: Pfft attention seeker

Reply;@Lilaqueen @Ladyblog/topics: oh my gosh let's ruin her commission account! She shouldn't earn from your hard work-

Marinette blinked once, then twice. She deleted everything. All her personal accounts leaving nothing behind.

“I need to start new." She exclaimed her mother obviously seeing what occurred. 

“I'll get a new phone, new number. Make private accounts-” Marinette paused to allow herself to breathe. 

“Maman I can't stay a week they'll come here next." She gasped realizing what she started. 

Sabine gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder offering her comfort once more. 

“Luka is leaving today." Marinette said looking at her mother and father. 

“Oh my gosh I didn't mention-” She wondered if they would be okay with it. Knowing she would be roommates with her ex boyfriend. 

Tom nodded and her mother simply smiled. “it's okay sweetie, go today."

Marinette nodded kissing her parents on the cheek before running upstairs. 

Pulling her phone out she called Luka placing it on speaker. Waiting a moment before Luka answered. “Hey ma-ma-marinette" He said playfully. 

Her face lit up immediately with a smile placed on her lips after just hearing her best friend's voice. “Luka." She sighed out relief in his calm familiar comforting tone. 

“Did you figure out your answer?“ Luka asked softly, Jagged threw the offer in their faces a little over two weeks ago. 

“I'm going today." Marinette said no hesitation in her voice. “Well I mean if uh that's okay?" Until anxiety gripped at her chest. 

Luka smiled gently on the other line of the phone though she couldn't see. “Of course,I'm just finishing up packing.”

Marinette had everything packed already; she only had a few things left out and she packed them up rather quickly.

“C-can I go with you?" Marinette originally planned to leave later than Luka. “No problem at all." He reassured her. 

She let out a breath she was holding. “That's great, my classmates probably plan to get back at me tomorrow." She forced a laugh. 

“What happened Mar?" He asked worry in his tone. “Uh well, I exclaimed I was leaving in front of my class. Practically hissed at my teacher. And told Alya we were most certainly not friends. And I would not forgive them." 

Luka hummed. He knew the situation. 

Adrien was ripped from school after being revealed as Cat noir he had to give up his miraculous and some memories.

Chole worked to improve herself and moved to New York with her mother. 

Juleka transferred to a program more fit for modeling. 

Things changed immensely. Kagami became a close friend in their little group but moved away to Gotham a year back. 

Or so that was the last Marinette and Luka heard sadly they slipped out of contact. 

Perhaps they held hope of finding their friend once more.

Silence filled the phone line as the two thought of the past. Luka being the one to break it. 

"Jagged has someone picking me up in a few. I'm swooping by and saving you soon kay Mar?”

Marinette smiled looking around her room for a moment before responding. “See you soon music man."

Luka laughed on the line for a moment before hanging up.

“Home isn't going to be home anymore." She muttered softly to herself. 

Her bed remained, along with all her furniture. stayed. Only having clothes and sketch books along with some other supplies. 

“I'm going to miss this place." Marinette walked out to her balcony taking a breath of fresh air. 

“Goodbye paris, Marinette Dupain Cheng is no more."

Honking ripped her from her trance. “Luka!” She pulled her suitcases down her backpack holding the miraculous box on her carry on. 

“Mar!” He exclaimed, opening his arms and She left the luggage on the sidewalk to jump into her best friend's arms. 

Hugging for a moment they both found themselves laughing not caring who saw. 

They tried the whole romantic relationship thing. While it was nice and comfortable. 

Best friends were what fit them. They could care less of others' opinions. 

Gently placing Marinette back onto the ground Luka ruffled her hair up. “Ready for a new chapter?”

Marinette smiled brightly. "Totally!” 

Soon her things were loaded up and the car drove off.

Marinette and Luka found themselves catching up extremely excited to be roommates.

Eating cookies Marinette's parents made for them. 

“Ready for hours of being stuck in a private jet because Jagged is extra!” Luka exclaimed. 

Marinette laughed as her things were left in sight allowing her to remain calm.

“Can't wait.” She softly said. 

“Gotham here we come." The two said in sync as the jet took off towards their new home.


	3. Chapter 3

“So… what now?” Marinette asked Luka who responded with a shrug. 

”Any ideas Mar?” He said after a moment.

“Go fish?” She asked, holding up a deck of cards. 

Luka raised an eyebrow at her. She offered him a small smile.

“Go what?” He obviously had no idea what that card game was. 

"it's an American card game as far as I'm aware.” She shrugged, setting the cards down.

“Adrien mentioned it once." Marinette added. 

“Huh, never heard of it.” He hummed, strumming his fingers over the strings of his string. 

Marinette closed her eyes, humming softly along with him. 

Soon dozing off. Leaning against his shoulder and falling asleep. 

Luka gently smiled at her and continued playing as she slept. 

Soon falling asleep as well, they slept peaceful leaning against each other. 

~Gotham city~  
Robin huffed out, allowing himself to finally breathe. Today was an exhausting day. 

Ending up back in the Batcave he ignored his father's constant complaint with his actions. 

Pulling off his Robin outfit he was soon changed. Back to being Damian Wayne. 

Making his way to his room he plopped onto his bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Getting exactly three hours of sleep he was shoved to school once again. 

It's always fun having a long mission resulting in less sleep. 

His classmates have not stopped chattering about some new transfer student. 

Damian raised an eyebrow. He found it rather odd a student would transfer a little less than halfway through the school year. 

He for once, listened to his obnoxious classmates.

"The city of love! Can you believe it? They must be so sweet!”

“Wonder if it's a girl…”

“oh! I heard the new student is going to be here next week."

“Why is the student leaving the city of love to come to the city of crime?” 

Damian could agree with that last classmate. Why would someone transfer so drastically? 

The day went by rather quickly. And Damian for once was happy to get sleep. 

allowing himself to fall asleep in the car ride home. Alfred smiled gently, ending up driving around until Damian woke up again.

Damian blinked a few times. Setting up he noticed it was now dark. He felt himself smile gently knowing Alfred drove around to allow him sleep. 

“Thank you Alfred." He said softly, a tone reserved for few people. 

Alfred offered a small smile. “Anytime Master Damian."

Soon they made their way to the manor Damian still had thoughts on his soon to be classmate. 

Shaking his head he decided to not look into it unless they caused him problems. 

/Back to Marinette/

Marinette blinked a few times before realizing she fell asleep. "Thank goodness." She muttered.

Half of her didn't think this was happening but with current memories of dreams. She knew this was real. 

“Luka?” She said aloud not seeing him anywhere. 

“In here Mar.” Luka called out from what Marinette assumed to be a kitchen area.

Pushing a door opened walking out of the living room space. Making her way over to Luka as he cooked something. 

“What meal of the day?” She asked, having no idea what time it was. 

“Breakfast, you slept a full day." He casually mentioned.

“Eh, it's peaceful." She shrugged, happy to be fully rested. 

He smiled at her. “I'm glad to hear that Mar." 

Marinette smiled softly for a moment. “Any akuma alerts?” She asked. 

He shook his head no. “it's been more quiet than usual."

She nodded, glad she didn't have to deal with that yet. “I'm surprised I wasn't targeted." She said truthfully. 

Luka looked up at her. “Keep the inner calm?" He asked softly.

She nodded again. “Yeah, I did. Thank you."

If Luka wasn't there teaching her to find her inner calm she wasn't sure what would happen. 

Silence fell over for a moment. The two lost in thoughts. 

Marinette broke the silence this time. 

"Whatcha making?” She took a seat watching him cook. 

“French toast." He responded, placing the food on two plates and adding powdered sugar. 

“mmm sounds amazing-” She responded obviously hungry. 

Luka laughed a bit, placing a plate in front of her. 

“Dig in." He said, sitting next to her. He took a bite of his. 

She soon followed after. Usually conversation happened while they ate. 

But the two being rather hungry simply ate in silence. 

Marinette ended up doing the dishes. After all, Luka cooked. This was a team effort. 

“I'm totally marrying you." She stated making him laugh. 

Luka responded. “We tried romance, remember?” 

Marinette nodded a smile on her face. 

She loved him, he was definitely her first love. And he'll always hold a special place in her heart. 

It's kind of funny, she always thought she loved Adrien. That crush was definitely not healthy.

She literally acted like a stalker, that wasn't love.

Luka and her fit. Like missing puzzle pieces. 

But she felt they were more so platonic soulmates.

She's so comfortable around him. it's nice, she wouldn't trade it for anything. 

Half or her hoped they would work in a romantic sense. 

She loves him, but she knows romance didn't fit.

"Too bad, you're a great kisser." She said, causing him to make a choked sound.

“Mari, we've talked about this. You can't just say things like that." 

She laughed a bit before nodding. 

“it's true though." Marinette said, sounding absolutely serious. 

Luka let out an embarrassed sound. Ruffling her hair around. 

“Too bad then.” He responded. 

Marinette's eyes suddenly lit up. ”oh my gosh Lu! We're here!”

She ran to a window looking out and she saw them landing. 

Practically buzzing with energy. Luka found himself smiling fondly at her. 

“New beginning here we come." He uttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Comment if you think I should go through with my idea and have Jason Todd be Marinette's so called body guard.

Marinette was the first one off the jet. Practically zooming, spinning around and around laughing. 

Probably an odd sight to people passing through. But she felt so relieved.

Luka was off shortly after. He tried to help the movers but they wouldn't allow him. 

“You're glowing." He commented with a small smile. 

“I'm so happy!” Marinette yelled out. Her bluebell eyes had a sparkle to them. 

“isn't that ironic.” He commented with a slight laugh. 

“Sure is. Leaving the city of love to find comfort in the city of crime." She found herself laughing. 

“Everything is packed sir." One of the movers mentioned walking up to Luka.

Luka nodded watching their ride pull up. “Ready to go, we'll lead the way."

Marinette gasped “I forgot to tell Jagged!”

Luka shook his head, obviously amused. “He's been traveling all around. I told him already, he should visit soon.” 

Marinette and Luka hopped into the car, the driver taking off almost immediately after they were clicked in. 

“Don't tell me…" Marinette asked slowly.

Luka nodded “He hired a bodyguard for you." He motioned to the driver. 

Marinette groaned, placing her head into her hands. 

“He's so overprotective." She murmured. 

Luka nodded agreeing with her. 

Soon they arrived at their new home. It wasn't small, that's for sure. 

Marinette stepped out first, her eye's widening. “It's huge oh my god-”

“it's going to be so weird not living on a boat." Luka muttered.

Marinette's body guard guarded the front door all day. 

Boxes being unpacked so quickly with all the helping hands Jagged hired. 

Soon everything was done, a little before six pm. 

Marinette wandered around taking in everything. 

“I need a new phone, maybe a laptop-" She muttered to herself of everything she needed to sort out. 

Stopping in her new room she gasped softly. It was perfect. 

Blue and red christmas lights hung everywhere covering her walls completely. 

Her bed was far too big and extremely comfortable. It had black sheets and ladybug spotted blankets. 

She had a large wooden desk to do school work at. A new computer model sitting on it. 

She had half of her room with supplies to design clothes. Everything she needed and probably much more. 

Empty sketch books stacked up in a dresser where fabrics were placed. 

A dark blue couch against a wall close to her bed. 

Her closet was huge-  
She could literally walk around in that thing.

Jagged must have remembered her clothing size.

Because the closest was full of clothing with space to spare. Including her things from Paris included.

Her cat pillow along with ladybug themed pillows were on the bed. Bean bags covered another corner of the room. 

And not to mention mats placed over the carpet floor. Meaning she could practice gymnastics here. 

More like just messing around, she was advanced. 

Luka stood at the door with a smile on his face. “like it?“ he asked gently. 

Marinette sent a bright smile towards him. “I love it!”

Luka smiled handing her a backpack making her raise an eyebrow. 

“Jagged sends more gifts.” He laughed before continuing.

“School supplies; text books, empty notebooks, pencils, pens, and some drawing supplies."

Marinette smiled, glad he didn't get her more expensive things.

“And the newest laptop and cellphone model." Luka added, handing her off the backpack. 

She groaned, knowing he'd spoil her. 

“The only things added on that phone are numbers." He added in. 

Marinette nodded looking through the contacts added. “Jagged, Penny, Luka, Mom, and Dad." She read them aloud.

Luka smiled waiting for her to look back up at him. 

“Thank you." She smiled. Making sure to send Jagged a text real quick before setting the phone and laptop on the desk. 

“Oh by the way you have a chair for that desk there." He walked out for a moment coming back with a pink and black spinning chair. 

“Thanks Luka.” She pushed the chair in. 

“How does exploring sound!” He offered. 

“In Gotham city at night?” She raised an eyebrow.

Luka shrugged before responding.“We're in the safest neighborhood.”

Marinette hummed for a moment. "We could go somewhere dangerous."

Luka found himself laughing again, he's lost count how many times she's made him laugh.

“Somewhere dangerous?” He asked. 

She shrugged. “Yeah, sure I'm bored."

“You've been spending way too much time with Plagg." He muttered out. 

The black cat Kwami zoomed out of his hiding spot gasping In an offended manner. “I'll have you know I give her wonderful traits-”

Luka has known she was Ladybug for two years. When Chloe teamed up with Hawkmoth she broke down. 

He saved her and Cat noir had her back until he was outed to the public.

She had no choice but to take away his miraculous

Bad times, she was alone and crumbling.

Knowing she needed to let someone in Luka happened to be that person.

She gave up Tikki only using her to purify akumas. 

Tikki cried and it shattered Marinette's heart but she knew it was for the best. 

Plagg became her usually miraculous,well second most. 

He was always with her though,and he'd been oddly quiet recently only eating cheese.

But it seemed he was getting back into his old ways. 

The ring hung on a cheap looking plain chain no one would aim to steal. 

Luka laughed at the kwami. "Okay,if you say so." 

Luka and Plagg became almost as close as Marinette and Plagg. 

It was heartbreaking as well seeing Plagg long for Adrien. 

Adrien was his kit, one of his kittens. 

He loved Adrien dearly. But there was no choice, it had to be done. 

Time ever so slowly moves forward. And wounds are healing. 

“Jokes aside, maybe a little run?" Luka offered her. 

Marinette smiled and nodded. “Sounds nice."

Luka left her room allowing Marinette to take a quick shower. ”Oh my gosh I have my own bathroom I love it." It was full of everything she needed, thank goodness for Penny. 

She slipped the dirty clothes in a laundry basket. Her usual outfit was worn for years. 

She has so many different outfits but she always chose this one. 

“I'm changing it all up, real me." She muttered. 

She put on a pair of black shorts along with a blue tank top. 

Placing her hair in the usual pigtails out of habit. She found herself frowning at her reflection. 

Taking them out she placed her hair in a high ponytail. 

“I'm ready!" She called out. 

Luka walked into the living room where she now stood. 

“Let's go." He said, making his way to the door following her. 

Looking at her so-called bodyguard she shook her head. “Take the night off." 

Marinette handed him a fifty dollar bill. 

The man nodded and took off. 

Marinette and Luka ended up running through Gotham streets laughing. 

From the city of crime to the city of love, what an odd thing.

Yet both felt lighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette had come to realize something. Gotham was freezing. At least to her, she felt extremely cold. 

Maybe side effects for wielding the Ladybug miraculous for those few years. 

Maybe even the Cat miraculous rubbing off on her more recently. 

But she knew this outfit was a horrible choice. 

Luka seemed to notice wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. 

Marinette looked up, shooting him a smile. 

They ran around for a while. She didn't realize how cold it was while she was moving. 

Before she knew it Luka scooped her up and was carrying her back home. 

She didn't mind. in a way she liked being carried around. 

She found herself glad it was a quiet night and they ran into no trouble. 

Luka set Marinette down in front of the door. She took the second necklace hanging on her neck next to Plagg's miraculous. 

Her keys to the house hung on the chain. She pressed her key in and opened the door. 

Luka and Marinette walked in locking the door behind them. 

“Dinner?" Marinette asked Luka. 

Luka nodded. “Ideas?"

Marinette found herself shrugging. “Takeout?“ 

Luka hummed for a moment before nodding again. “I don't really feel like cooking either."

Marinette walked to her room changing out of the summer outfit. Pulling on her pajamas she turned the heater up in her room. 

She grabbed her new phone off the desk. Making her way back to Luka. 

“Chinese food?” She said after a moment of scrolling through options.

Luka nodded, they'd both been curious and low key craving Chinese food. 

“I know we just got back but I don't want people having our address." Marinette admitted. 

"Yeah, I mean we have an over the top security system." Luka pointed out. 

Marinette found herself still worrying. 

“Jagged literally has cameras everywhere outside of the house. All windows are literally bullet proof!" Luka added more. 

Marinette blinked a few times. “He did what oh my gosh that so expensive-”

It wasn't too shocking when she thought about it; he was insanely overprotective.

“We got a lowkey Gabriel Agreste." She scrunched up her nose in disgust. 

“Oh my gosh no, Jagged is so amazing how dare I compare." She rambled out.

“Security wise." Luka said knowing what she meant. 

Marinette nodded “Yeah, that's what I meant."

Luka waited for Marinette to collect her thoughts. 

“Oh right food-" Marinette typed in the order quickly. “Broccoli and beef, orange chicken, lemon chicken, chowmein, and pot stickers." 

Luka and Marinette seemed to like the order so they ended up getting that. 

“Now the tuff choice." She dramatically said. 

Luka rolled his eyes and scoffed a smile on his lips almost instantly.

“Do we be lazy potatoes and have someone bring the food-" She cut off for a moment like a dramatic pause. 

“-or get it ourselves." She ended with a smile. 

“However will we choose!" He gasped out.

Soon they both fell into laughing, being serious was difficult for the two at the moment. 

Luka was the first to catch his breath and stop laughing. Marinette soon after followed his example. 

“I mean I'm totally paranoid so maybe get it?” She said making it sound more like a question. She didn't want to leave again. 

Luka ruffled her hair. "I'll press order and I'll get it so no one can connect the dots, okay?”


	6. Chapter 6

~Luka's pov~

Luka woke up first. He blinked a few times trying to process the night before. 

A so called hero,vigilante here. Crashed into their window. 

Marinette casually dragged him inside with a tarp and gave him stitches. 

Lady noir carried the hero to Batman, though he's pretty sure she wasn't seen. 

He had no idea how Marinette knew how to do stitches. 

Miraculous Ladybug fixed everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by Marinette setting up and stretching her arms out with a yawn. 

She definitely had cat features even outside of the suit.

“I can hear you thinking." She commented softly. 

Luka found himself smiling. While he was able to read her she could easily do the same. 

“Just wondering, how did you know how to put in stitches?” He asked.

“I want to be prepared if something ever happens." Marinette looked at him. 

He nodded “Oh, makes sense."

It was hard for Luka to see blood sometimes. Not a constant occurrence but still. 

He'd seen Marinette die so many times. Forever carved into his mind. 

People lost her trust and her longtime partner was compromised. 

She worked alone. Only using the Ladybug earrings to fix things away from the cameras. 

Lady noir the new face of paris. 

Viperon on the sidelines resetting if necessary. 

It's how things were, and as much as he wanted Marinette to have more help he understood why she couldn't afford to choose the wrong person. 

Luka would take the ladybug earrings at times as well. 

When things needed fixing badly, and Marinette was heavily injured. 

He understood the weight Marinette endured. 

He knew her reasons had purpose. 

A ring echoed through the house. 

Marinette was the first one up. 

"Probably my babysitter." Marinette still did not like the idea of having him follow her around.

Luka hummed understanding she could take well of herself.

Having someone guard her probably made her feel weakness was involved. 

“I'm cooking breakfast,” Marinette said as she typed into her phone letting the bodyguard enter.

Luka nodded,he cleaned up last night's mess. 

“Or we could just have take out again." Marinette said casually.

“Takeout this early?" Luka asked. 

Marinette shrugged. “Why not?”

/Marinette's pov\

She swung the door open revealing a familiar man. He seemed to be in his early twenties. 

He had dark midnight hair with a tad of white. 

"Welcome, I'm just about to make breakfast." Marinette says.

She looks at him. “oh! I didn't get your name."

The man blinks, definitely not expecting that. "My name?”

He asks slowly. Luka watches while Marinette nods.

“Yeah, your name." Marinette waits. 

“Jay." He says. 

Marinette smiles holding out her hand. “Marinette." 

Jason takes her hand shaking it for a moment. 

He himself being rather paranoid gives her his nickname. 

Marinette doesn't bother, he'll be watching her and he'll get it eventually. 

She flat out just tells him her name. 

Luka snorts a laugh. “Take out or cooking?” he asks. 

Marinette hums slightly tipping her chin.

“I could cook." She states.

Marinette finally decided to make her way to the kitchen. 

~Jason's pov~

Jason ended up sitting on the couch watching Marinette and Luka interact. 

Marinette throws a batch of croissants in the oven. 

Luka shook his head to Marinette's ramble.

Jason barely understands half of it. 

“We should totally explore today!” she says excited.

Luka shrugs. “Up to you ma-ma-marinette”

Jason leans back onto the couch slightly calming down. 

Luka and Marinette seemed like a couple half of the time. 

When Jason got an offer to watch a sixteen year old he wasn't expecting this. 

In all honesty he expected a stuck up brat. She seemed nothing like that. 

He was paid with little information. No Name just little details on Marinette. 

What she looked like and such. 

This little sunshine incarnation wasn't expected.

Marinette hummed softly scrambling eggs up. 

Soon three plates were filled. Croissants and scrambled eggs. 

"You're not allergic to anything right?” Marinette asked Jason, looking worried.

This girl just kept getting more and more interesting. 

Jason shook his head noticing how relieved she looked. 

Marinette placed the plates on a table with a glass of water in front of each. 

“Alright breakfast time!” Marinette exclaimed. 

Luka smiled thanking Marinette before eating. 

Jason muttered a quick thank you before taking a bite of a croissant. 

/Back to Marinette/

Marinette noticed how he lit up. Though not smiling his eyes held a sparkle. 

“Wow" The second word Marinette heard Jay say. 

“I'm glad you like it." Marinette commented softly. 

Soon the food was gone. The table quiet after Marinette and Jason's small interaction.

Ringing filled the house again. Jason seemed guarded, ready to attack if needed Marinette took note of this. 

“I'll check." Marinette pulled out her phone looking at the cameras. 

“No he didn't.” Marinette gasped. 

Luka was in the kitchen doing breakfast dishes. 

“Let me guess, delivery person?” Luka asked. 

Marinette groaned. “I told him I didn't need a tv!” 

Luka laughed and Jason looked confused. 

“Uncle strikes again." Luka said playfully.

“Come in.” Marinette said softly through her phone which went through speakers in the front gate. 

The gates swung open allowing the person to get through before slamming closed. 

Luka dried his hands signing the paper to accept the tv. 

Soon the delivery person was gone. 

Luka got back to washing dishes soon after finishing up. 

“This is so extra." Marinette said. 

Luka shrugged helping Marinette carry the tv into her room Jason was waiting in the living room. 

“You know he just wants the best for you." Luka commented softly. 

"Yeah, I know." Marinette responded. 

“Guess I need to set things up anyway." She glanced at her new devices. 

A smart TV, a computer, a cell phone, and a laptop. 

“Jay a little help please." Marinette called out.

Jason walked in helping Luka place the tv on her wall. Sitting on the blue couch you could see it. 

Marinette created accounts. One for school, another for personal things. And one for business. 

She ended up adding Jason's number onto her phone and giving him hers. 

“Netflix, Hulu, Disney+-” Marinette looked at everything on her tv. “YouTube-” She blinked. 

“Good thing I learned english." She muttered placing the remote on a night stand next to her bed. 

Jason sat on a bean bag while Luka sat on the blue couch. 

“Ready to explore!" Marinette yelled excited. 

Luka pointed to her pajamas. 

“After I change-” She added quickly, earning a laugh from Luka. 

Marinette grabbed an outfit from her closet making her way into her bathroom.

Marinette quickly brushed through her hair deciding to leave it down for today. 

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. 

Pulling on black leggings, a dark blue jean skirt, and a black shirt having the words ‘Paw-some’ written on it with green letters.

Walking out she noticed both sitting in silence. 

“Alright let's go!" She clapped happily. 

Luka laughed. “Uncle buy you clothes?” Marinette nodded with a smile. 

“And look!” She exclaimed shoving her hands into pockets. 

“it has pockets!!!” Marinette looked extremely happy the skirt had pockets. 

Luka smiled at her. “That's awesome Mar." 

Jason stood up ready to go. 

"I'll meet you in the living room." Marinette said watching them walk out. 

She shoved her phone and wallet into her pocket before zipping them up. 

Pulling on a black hoodie she had Plagg hide in a hidden pocket. 

Grabbing a purse she made her way to the kitchen filling it with cheese just in case. 

Jason raised an eyebrow and she only smiled. 

“Alright ready for sure this time!”

Plaggs miraculous hung in her neck. Along with the same kind of present Tikki gave her. And her house keys.

~Jason's pov~

Jason nodded walking out with them. Everything locked up as they drove off. 

Jason wondered just who these two were. But they seemed chill. 

Totally not used to this many things. 

Marinette and Luka seemed like a couple. 

This confused Jason but he simply shook his head. 

"Where to?” Jason asked. 

Marinette looked at Luka who shrugged. 

“Do you have any suggestions?" Marinette asked Jason. 

Jason nodded. “There's a cafe not too far from here students usually use to study on weekdays." 

Marinette tried figuring out what day it was but she hasn't been paying attention.

“And today is?" She asked, having no idea. 

Luka answered for her. “It's Sunday."

Marinette thought about it for a moment. “I'll definitely use that place to study sometime."

Luka waited for her to continue. 

“But maybe we can go somewhere else." She added. 

Jason thought for a moment. ”There's a fair in town." 

Marinette's eyes sparkled. “That sounds like fun!”

Luka nodded agreeing with her. 

Jason changed his destination making his way to the fair. 

Marinette's hood covered her face. Luka knew she was kind of paranoid still. 

“To the fair." Jason said, finding it easier to talk to the two.


	7. Chapter 7

~Jason's pov~

Jason was genuinely curious about Marinette. He took the job out of boredom. 

He never intended to be a bodyguard for a sixteen year old girl.

It was randomly thrown at him. What if Jason was a bad person? 

He shook his head. That man read him well. 

What he's put together so far is her Uncle hired him. 

Luka is chill but Marinette brings his inner child out at times.

Marinette is sweet, like so sweet it's suspicious. But what threw him off more was it was genuine. 

And she apparently liked cheese. She shoved her purse full of it. 

Jason listened into their conversation as he drove towards the fair. 

“Like this-" Luka hummed strumming the strings of the guitar playing Jason's heart beat. 

Marinette listened humming with Luka, her eyes closed. 

Jason was confused and intrigued. 

The beat was loud and fast before going soft and quiet. Continuing to bounce never staying the same. 

"And that's Jay's heartbeat." Luka said without a trace of doubt in his voice. 

Marinette opened her eyes, a sparkle of admiration placed. “woah, that's something Lu." 

Jason finally spoke up. “My what now?”

He was tempted to look back. But kept his eyes on the road. 

”it's like the song of your soul." Marinette stated. 

“Huh, you a metahuman or something?” Jason asked Luka. 

Marinette and Luka blinked a few times. 

“I don't think so?” Luka said sounding confused and trailing off making it sound like a question. 

Marinette gasped “oh I know what that is I was googling it!”

She shuffled around pulling her phone out.

“Oh wow Lu, you just might be." Marinette said laughing shortly after. 

Luka was always hearing music. Always having some sort of inspiration. Easily reading people. 

Luka shrugged. ”Eh, at least I don't crumble things to ash with a touch."

Marinette huffed. And Jason became even more confused. 

“That be a crappy power to have." Luka and Marinette muttered. 

/Marinette's pov\

Plagg pushed against Marinette's side in protest causing a small smile to fall on her lips. 

Soon Marinette gasped softly. “I hear music!“ 

Jason assumed she meant music from someone's car going by. 

But she could hear music from the fair. 

Humming a tune of a ride she heard as Jason pulled up. 

Marinette's senses became enhanced over time. 

Tikkis power mixing with her causing permanent effects. Creation wize. 

While Plagg also left effects. 

She could hear well if she tried. She could smell well. Became extremely flexible which made her try impossible moves.

And then the special power. 

It took her awhile to get a hold of. 

She could destroy things. With a touch. Sometimes even her breath. It wasn't limited to her hands. 

It used to go with emotions. Sometimes it still does. But usually she has to focus.

Thank goodness for Tikki leaving effects. She could cure, and use miraculous Ladybug but nothing too big yet.

It terrified her when plants grew in seconds. 

Of course this, doesn't mean she shouldn't use the Miraculous. 

She's the Guardian of the miraculous. And the suit protects her. 

Luka tapped her shoulder causing her to flinch. 

This didn't go unnoticed by Jason. 

Marinette immediately calmed seeing Luka. 

"Lost in the past." She muttered softly. 

Jason was glad to see Luka wasn't a cause. 

Marinette instantly brightened up. 

“We're here!“ She was the first one out. 

Rushing out of the car she took in everything. 

Greasy food filled the air. There were so many colors. 

“I need to try all the food!” She declared a sparkle in her eyes and a bright smile on her face. 

Luka laughed softly. His guitar back in the case against his back. 

~Jason's pov~

Jason watched waiting for Marinette to decide. 

“Jay, do we pay to get on rides individually or buy a pass?” She asked. 

Jason pointed at a booth. ”You can buy an all day bracelet. Unlimited rides.”

Marinette was gone in an instant almost immediately at the booth. 

Jason blinked. ”She's fast." He commented. 

Luka nodded. "She's just really excited."

Luka and Jason caught up to her as she paid for three bracelets. 

“You want to do rides too?” She asked. 

Jason nodded. ”Have to stay with you."

“Here, since you have to babysit me." Marinette wrapped the bracelet onto his wrist. 

Jason let her do so while Luka put his own on. 

Marinette soon had hers on and dragged Luka to the food area. 

Jason trailing behind them.

“I have to try it all!" She looks so happy.

After four hours of constantly eating food and going on rides Marinette stomach couldn't handle it.

Rushing to the closest garbage can she pukes her guts out. 

Luka gently patted her back with one hand and held back her hair with the other.

Marinette groaned, wiping her face with a napkin Jason handed her.

“Note to self, rides then food.” She muttered. 

Luka left for a moment coming back with a bottle of water. <

"Here Mar." He handed her the water. 

"Thank you Lu." She opened it, drinking the water slowly. 

Jason's phone began to ring causing the two to glance at him as he answered. 

“Hello?" Jason said not knowing who it was. “Master Jason." Alfred said, greeting him. 

Marinette didn't listen in, it wasn't her business. 

Luka sat with Marinette on a bench a little ways away from Jason. Not being too far still in his sight. 

“Yes?” Jason said, sounding kinda scared. Though he'd never admit it. “Where are you?” The butler asked. 

“I'm on a job." He answered truthfully, feeling no reason to lie to Alfred.

“Why your burner phone?" Alfred asked. 

Jason sighed, of course he'd ask. “I'm not killing. Just took an unexpected side job. I don't need to be tracked every move."

Alfred nodded though Jason couldn't see. “I understand, be safe." 

And with that Alfred ended the call. Jason found himself smiling slightly. 

Alfred was usually the first to figure out he shifted off his usual schedule when he did. 

Jason made his way back to Marinette and Luka. 

More so, just Luka. He blinked a few times. 

“Where is she?" Jason asked not expecting her to run off so soon after throwing up. 

She had dedicated herself to winning all the children a fish." Luka pointed to a booth. 

Multiple children surrounded Marinette, cheering her on as she one over and over. 

Not stopping until each kid and herself had a goldfish. 

“Luka guard the fish!” She exclaimed names covering the bags of fish. The children and her running off to win stuffed animals. 

She soon had a crowd of children following her each ending up with stuffed animals and a fish. 

Luka smiled at Marinette, his arms full of stuffed animals. Jason holding her fish in his hand.

Marinette ran off getting a candy apple before returning. 

"Do you know where a pet store is?” She asked Jason. 

Jason nodded. “Ready to go?” 

Luka had his arms full of stuffed animals still not seeming to mind.

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, ready."

“Bye miss!" All the children who followed her around called out. 

Some return to their parents. While the street kids slipped away. 

~Marinette's pov~

Luka walked with Marinette back to the car. Jason was behind her while Luka was in front of her. 

Marinette noticed this but didn't say anything. 

“To the pet store!” She exclaimed, pointing in the wrong direction. 

Jason didn't correct her, he just handed her the fish. 

Luka hopped in, first dropping the stuffed animals into the floor. 

Marinette hopped in carefully not wanting to shake the fishes bag up. 

“I should name you…" She muttered talking to the bright orange fish with little while specks looking like freckles. 

“Hmm…” trails off her mind, blocking everything out as she focuses. 

~Jason's pov~

Luka clicked in. Messing with the strings of his guitar he played. 

Jason noticed them both in their own little world. Clicking in himself he drove off. 

For probably the first time in years, he followed the law while driving. 

Not wanting Dick to end up pulling him over. He didn't want to deal with his brother's questions. 

Any of his brothers' questions to be honest.

Marinette gasped happily snapping Jason from his thoughts.

Luka seemed to be paying attention to her as well. Still he continued to play. 

“I've got it!” She said a smile on her lips. 

“Bubbles!” Marinette yelled the name happily. 

Jason couldn't bring himself to tell her fair goldfish don't live long. 

Soon they pulled into the parking lot of the pet store. 

Luka left the stuffed animals but kept his guitar with him again. 

Jason easily found out his career focused on music. If that wasn't obvious already. 

Marinette didn't want to leave her fish in the car but didn't want to bring it in and have it mistaken as stealing. 

Luka took notice of this immediately. “I'll wait with bubbles.” 

Marinette looked relieved, smiling as she handed the bag to Luka. 

Jason walked into the store with Marinette.

She found everything for her fish rather quickly.

But then Jason found Marinette was an animal lover. Oh no, another Damian. 

“Oh my gosh-” and she was so hard to keep up with. 

Fascinated and loving every single animal. 

Jason did his best to keep up. Managing to do so just barely. 

First she looked at all the birds. Sweetly talking to them and naming them. 

Then the fish he barely convinced her to not buy any. 

She went through making sure to see every single animal. 

“Awww I want a cat!" She muttered looking at all the cats. 

“-And a dog." She gasped noticing the puppies. 

Jason was convinced, Marinette shared her love of animals probably just as deeply as Damian. 

Marinette's phone started ringing, ripping her from her excitement. 

“Marinette?” Her mother's voice caught her off guard. She teared up. Switching to French. 

“maman hé salut bonjour je suis désolée de m'être habituée aux choses comment as-tu obtenu mon numéro?”  
(Translation; Mom hey hi hello I'm so sorry I've been getting use to things, how did you get my number?) 

Jason couldn't understand her she spoke so quickly. 

“Hé ma chérie c'est parfaitement bien nous allons bien tu nous manques comment vas-tu t'installer bien?”  
(Translation; Hey sweetie, it's perfectly fine. we're alright,we miss you. How are you doing settle well?”

Marinette wiped her eyes trying not to cry. Things happened so fast. 

Je vais bien maman je me suis installé bien j'ai un poisson de compagnie maintenant.  
(Translation; I'm okay mom I settled in well I have a pet fish now.) 

Marinette smiled softly. Making Jason relax. 

c'est merveilleux mon cher  
(Translation; That's wonderful dear.) 

Il est.  
(Translation; it is.) 

Je viens juste de m'enregistrer, je dois terminer ici.Assurez-vous d'appeler plus tard, nous aimerions voir votre visage.  
(Translation; I'm just checking in. Have to finish up here. Make sure to call later, we'd love to see your face.) 

Marinette nodded though her mother couldn't see. Jason becomes more and more confused. 

Très bien, je vais maman au revoir l'amour.  
(Translation; Alright, I will. Bye love.) 

Marinette hung up taking a breath. Jason standing there waiting for her to say something. 

"Ready to explore some more?" She asked him switching back to english. 

Jason nodded walking to the line after Marinette ending up with the food and other things for her fish. 

\Marinette's pov/

Soon Marinette paid for the things making her way back to the car. 

Quickly shoving everything into the trunk. 

Luka hopped in next to Marinette. Jason drove off soon after. 

“Where to now?" Jason asks. 

Marinette looks at her phone. “it's only two pm." She muttered. 

Luka hummed softly playing his guitar. 

“Maybe a fabric store?” Luka offered. 

Marinette tapped her lip. "Let's take bubbles home and get them situated." 

She says not giving the fish a gender. 

Luka nods and Jason changes directions making his way back to their home. 

Marinette holds bubbles bag smiling at the goldfish. 

Jason pulls up waiting for Luka to open the gate. Which he does, pulling his phone out and typing passwords in. 

Luka places his guitar on his back. Carrying the stuffed animals. 

Jason carries in Bubbles things. 

While Marinette carries bubbles with one hand. 

Sliding one of her necklaces off her neck she unlocks the door. 

Walking in Jason puts a fish bowl, fish food, fake rocks, and a little bridge onto the counter. 

Luka makes his way to Marinette's room placing the stuffed animals on bean bags and the dark blue couch. 

A giant Pikachu stuffed animal being placed on her bed. 

Marinette set up bubbles fish bowl. Filling it with the rocks first. 

Then adding the bridge. Finally filling it up with water. Carefully she opened bubbles bag dumping the fish into its new bowel. 

Luka meanwhile placed a collection of vigilanties on a little shelf. 

Jason sat on the couch ready to jump on if something happened. 

Luka walked out from his room. Having put up his guitar. 

“Where do you think bubbles should live?" Marinette asked Luka.

Luka shrugged. “Where do you think?" 

Marinette had wanted to put him in her room but she was worried she'd bump the bowel over while half asleep. 

“Bubbles lives in the kitchen." Marinette stated placing the fish on the back of a counter.

Luka nodded, not minding. While Jason raised an eyebrow. 

"Why in the kitchen?" He asked. 

Marinette answered. "Luka and me work on this late and we could accidentally bump bubbles over." 

She said referring to her designing projects and Luka's song writing.

Jason nodded accepting her answer. Still not understanding why the fish ended up in the kitchen. 

“To the fabric store!" Marinette said dragging Luka as Jason followed. 

And so Jason learned Marinette shopping for fabric was terrifying. 

So much to carry, so much fabric.

He was so relieved when they arrived back and everything was put up. 

“Why do you need so much fabric?" Jason asked. 

“Why not?" Marinette responded. 

Jason looked drained causing Marinette to laugh slightly. 

“Don't worry, we won't be doing that for awhile." She said, causing him to relax. 

Marinette had more than enough fabric.

“I'm surprised we haven't been caught up in anything yet." Luka said. 

Marinette nodded. ”Me too, but I'm glad it was a calm day." 

Jason was glad things were calm as well. His phone dinged notifying him of his pay

An akuma alert beeped at her phone. 

"You can go early if you want." Marinette shrugged. 

Knowing well Jason technically had two hours left. 

It now being seven pm. 

“You sure?” he asked. 

Marinette smiled. “It's been a long day. I'm heading to bed soon."

Luka nodded making Jason decide. 

”Alright see you two later." Jason left.

Marinette made sure he was away before running into her bathroom dragging Luka. 

“Plagg claws out!”

<“Sass scales slither!”

A bright blue and green light shined. For once Marinette was happy this bathroom had no windows. 

Lady noir spun her staff around a smile on her lips. 

“Shall we?" She asked. 

Viperon nodded. “Let's go." 

Lady noir merged the miraculous teleporting to Paris. 

Jumping out into an empty alleyway. She dropped the horse transformation. 

Viperon nodded, feeding the kawmi and staying in the shadows. 

Lady noir hopped onto a rooftop. 

"Let's get this over with." She muttered.


	8. Stress baking & an unwanted surprise

~Jason's pov~

Jason made his way to the manor. He definitely missed his motorcycle. 

Some days he'd chill at hotels or his safe houses. while others he'd come to the manor. 

After Alfred's check in call he decided to spend the night at the manor. 

It had been a while. He didn't expect to see Tim grumbling half asleep typing furiously.

Actually, he takes that back. Total natural occurrence. 

But during this Time he usually went with Batman and Nightwing. Damian must've taken over tonight. 

"What happened to you?" Jason asked his little brother hopping onto the couch next to him. 

Tim blinked a few times, obviously sleep deprived. 

"Coffee-” Tim grumbled, chugging the caffeine down. 

Jason waited for Tim to have his caffeine intake though it would take a bit to actually have effect.

"I was thrown, who knows how far." Tim started lifting his shirt up showing fresh stitches. 

"I crashed into a window that didn't break?” Tim paused his sentence dragging into a question. 

“And this girl tosses me onto something and drags me into her home." He states. 

Jason breaks out laughing for a moment until his eyes meet Tims. He was completely serious. 

”Holy shit, a girl stitched you up after you broke her window?"

Tim nodded, obviously having memories blurred. 

“I can't really make out her face. I was so out of it." Tim started again. 

“There was a guy I think…" Tim pressed his lips in a line. 

“She apologized for ruining my suit.” Tim laughed slightly.

Jason raised an eyebrow. Either Tim was really out of it for his details were off. 

“And she lifted me up so casually-” Tim had surprise in his eyes. 

“Damn what a girl.“ Jason commented. 

Tim only nodded, wanting so much to thank her. 

"Yeah, what a girl." Tim agreed. 

/Marinette's pov\

"God dammit you stupid butterfly piece of shit!" Lady noir hissed darkly at the akuma.

Wild card for sure. Marinette letting her emotions leak out. 

Viperon watching from the sidelines. Lady noir not dying yet. 

The Ladybug earrings felt as if they burned his palm. 

Knowing fully well the burden it is to carry. All the weight. 

Lady noir flipped backwards avoiding being hit.

Alya stupidity tosses herself in danger to film for views. 

This fueled her anger she suppressed. 

”Stupid girl!" Lady noir hissed. 

Alya simply brightens up to see her. 

You see, Lady noir refused an interview with anyone and everyone. 

Alya wouldn't give up though. Of course Lady noir would accept her interview! 

Lady noir pretends to not see her letting Alya be slammed by the akuma into a building with a blast. 

How many times has this idiot died? How many times did she risk her life to have the reporter. 

Waste of time, hopefully she'll learn her lesson. 

Lady noir sees the phone shattered. 

She sees glasses missing from the girl.

“Lady cat help-” Alya's scream echoes in her ear. 

Tearing her heart, making tears slip down. 

The screams of those she couldn't save. Memories erased still forever stuck on loop in her brain. 

But she couldn't look back again. Alya would be fine. 

How much she wishes she could let her die for all the pain she inflicted. 

But Alya doesn't know Lady noir is Marinette. 

Alya believed Lila. Hurt her mentally and physically. 

And she doesn't even know her name as the black cat super hero. 

“It's Lady noir miss." The cat female superhero wants to hiss out. 

But she doesn't. She says it softly. 

Lifting Alya up in her arms she carries the girl gently to safety. 

“Stay here, be safe." Words she never wanted to tell the girl again. 

But Alya was only human. A teenage girl. She didn't deserve death. 

And Marinette's heart wasn't cold. 

And oh how she wishes it was at this moment. 

Soon Lady noir hops away leaving a smiling Alya. 

Lady noir won't break, she hasn't yet. Not completely. 

Lady noir remembers being Ladybug. The interviews. The fans. All the pressure. 

Still it remained placed on her shoulders. 

But she was far from the girl that she was in the beginning.

Truma, PTSD, nightmares, insomnia, anxiety, and depression. 

A hero must hold the weight of the world. 

Yet they must come up last. 

Lady noir did her signature hum as she hopped back to the villain. 

Ladybug, once as the face of Paris. 

“And once again Ladybug has saved the day!" Chat noir had been outed, his miraculous taken away. 

“Ladybug you wanted to make an announcement." His miraculous felt as if it burned her to begin with.

“I will be retiring!" She shouted. The citizens began to panic. 

"Fear not! A new cat will rise!” Ladybug felt so drained. 

“this is my goodbye."

Swinging her yoyo she zoomed off. 

It was fast, so sudden. Hawkmoth angered deeply. She did not know the reason. 

The miraculous of creation forever in the shadows. 

Ladybug gone from Paris's eyes. 

She would break her timeline. For it has already shifted very much.

No feature Cat noir. No Marinette in Paris. 

How would things turn out? She had no clue. 

But she promised to fix everything when Hawkmoth was found. 

And brake his fucking nose. 

Ripped from her thoughts harshly the akuma slammed her first into Lady noirs face. 

“So much for breaking his nose first." She muttered. 

Spitting blood to the side having bitten the inside of her cheek. 

“Meow-ch! You wound me mademoiselle!" Lady noir purred out adding fake cheerfulness. 

Lady noir was slammed into a metal pipe stabbing through her stomach. 

~To Batman~

Batman landed down stopping a drug exchange. Many languages were hissed out. 

It is apparent they should all run. 

Robin stopped them, twirling his staff around. 

“Going somewhere are we?” Robin asked slamming them into each other. 

Nightwing aiding Robin with his escrima sticks. 

Batman tied them up as the police pulled onto the scene.

With a wave from Nightwing the three used their grappling hooks and pulled themselves away. 

Oracle muttered information to the team. Congratulating them on another success mission. 

Making their way in the bat cave they were greeted with a smile from Barbara. 

”oh Jason dropped in." She mentioned casually pointing to Jason. 

He lifted his arm in a lame attempt of a wave. He was laying on a couch in the bat cave. 

“Jason." Bruce greeted him. 

“Bruce." Jason greeted back. 

Finally setting up from the couch Jason looked at everyone. 

“If you excuse me I'll be changing." Damian changed quickly and left the cave. 

Dick did the same changing out of his Nightwing outfit into his casual civilian clothes. 

Bruce doing the same. Soon everyone was in casual clothing. 

Well, if Bruce's suit was even considered casual clothing. 

Barbara said something to Jason other than a stiff greeting. 

“What the hell have you been up to?” she raised an eyebrow at him. 

Jason shrugged. ”oh you know the usual, killing some people getting drunk in public to get attention." 

Sarcasm leaked smoothly in his voice. 

Bruce huffed. "Not funny."

And that's the only reaction Bruce gave him. Before leaving. 

“So what have you really been up to?" She asked. Dick listened in rather curiously. 

"I got another job." He shrugged. 

"What kinda job?” Barbara asked. 

“That information is classified." Jason used his attempted Batman voice.

Barbara and Dick fell into laughter. causing Jason to slightly smile. 

“All jokes aside, I can't say. It's nothing big but I don't want to lose this job."

The two nodded understanding and luckily not pushing it further. 

Damian sat in his room. His legs crossed sitting on his bed. 

The new student arrived early. He hoped they shared no classes. 

If they did he'd be stuck with this new student. 

Probably have to give them a school tour. 

He was not impressed. His lips pressed in a line. 

“Don't burden me." He said out loud. 

Finally he laid down and closed his eyes allowing sleep to take him.

/back to Marinette/

Marinette sat in the kitchen, her table full to the brim with baked goods. The oven filled. Counter tops. Everywhere. 

“it seems I've gone overboard again." She said softly. 

Luka ruffled her hair and sent her a smile. 

Plagg ate until he fell asleep. 

Marinette gently placed Plagg on a bean bag in her room.

“This is a problem for future Marinette." She declared. 

Luka suddenly seemed tense. 

“Marinette your old school they contacted Gotham academy notifying them of your early arrival." He said. 

“You start tomorrow. ” He muttered out. 

Marinette took two steps, grabbing a pillow from the couch she screamed into it. 

“Future Marinette has a lot of problems." She stated. 

Luka shot her a smile full of sympathy.

"Thank goodness we found out now."

Marinette grabbed her phone calling Jay. 

“Hello?” he asked, sounding half asleep. 

“I'm so sorry were you trying to sleep?” she asked. 

“No, no it's fine. What's up?”

”I was informed I will start tomorrow could you give me a ride to school?”

“Of course, time?" Jay asked. 

Jason heard shuffling. “Too much food gah-” he heard Marinette fall. 

“Luka what time?" She asked calmly. 

“6am" He muttered. 

He heard Marinette scream into a pillow. 

Marinette placed the phone to her ear. “It starts at six apparently." He heard the groan in her voice. 

”I'll be there.” he replied.

“Thank goodness, night Jay." She hung up the phone. 

Marinette and Luka walked to their rooms. 

Luka fell asleep immediately. 

Marinette fell asleep at 1am. 

Sleeping for four hours she pulled herself up at five am. 

“Yay school-" She huffed out.


	9. Arriving to school

\Damian/

Damian woke up around four am. His schedule constantly changing. 

He was trained to survive easily on an hour of sleep. To always be alert. 

He slept lightly, never fully relaxing. Despite knowing the manor was a safe place. 

Some patterns never go away. Seemingly programmed into you. 

Damian definitely enjoyed sleeping. While being able to function on one hour of sleep he definitely enjoyed more. 

He found himself enjoying ten hours of sleep the most. 

But being Robin often takes away from sleep. 

Usually getting four hours, sometimes five. 

Depending on the night and mission. 

Pulling himself up Damian made his way to the bathroom. 

He brushed his teeth before hopping into the shower.

So used to rushing to get ready. Like he needed to be somewhere even when he didn't. 

It felt odd just taking his time.

Taking a longer shower he washed his hair and body without rushing. 

Just taking time. Feeling the warm water against his skin, it felt nice. 

Damian dried his hair first. Ruffling it around with the towel until it was slightly damp.

Drying off the rest of the way he pulled on his school uniform. 

While it recently became optional it helped him in the mornings.

Him not having to pick out an outfit himself. 

He combed through his hair brushing out the slight tangles. 

Grabbing his backpack he placed his homework into it. 

Already having his notebooks and textbooks inside.

Glancing over at his desk his eyes lingered on his sketch pad. 

Sometimes he'd bring it to school and draw. 

Other times he'd come home and draw what stuck out to him the most. 

He had an eidetic memory. Remembering things perfectly.

Or at least very well near. 

Deciding he'd take it today he placed it into his bag. 

Zipping up his backpack he grabbed his phone and wallet before making his way down stairs. 

He paused after placing his phone and wallet into his pockets. 

“Maybe I should bring my drawing pencils..." He muttered. 

Damian trailed off before deciding to just take his regular pencils.

He walked down the stairs making his way to the dining room. 

Glancing at a clock hanging on a wall as he stepped into the dinning room. 

“Four forty-five.“ He muttered to himself. 

“Breakfast Master Damian?” Alfred asked, walking up behind him. 

Damian turned around looking at Alfred. The butler always manages to sneak up. 

He never did understand just how stealthy Alfred was.

Alfred had already made breakfast, a variety of foods covering the table. 

“of course,” Damian responded. 

"-Thank you.” He added. 

Sitting down in his usual spot he decided to have some fruit. 

Picking up a spoon he served himself a variety of mixed fruits. 

Carefully placing them into a bowl. 

Taking his fork he stabbed into a piece of a strawberry. Taking his first bite. 

Bruce sat at the table reading through a newspaper. Ever so often pausing to take a bite of food or a sip of coffee. 

Jason, not too surprisingly. Was eating rather quickly. Mentioning he had somewhere to be soon. 

Tim looked ready to collapse. Having run on coffee for four days straight Alfred took away his caffeine privileges. 

Alfred got him to take a couple bites of eggs and drink some water. Soon Tim was passed out on the table. 

Alfred having moved things away in the nick of time. 

A common occurrence to see Tim passed out in odd places.

Damian sipped on some water every now and then. 

Finishing his bowl of fruit salad and glancing at the clock again. 

5:21am.

“Alfred-" Damian went to ask the butler if he was able to give him a ride. 

Alfred is already in the car ready to drive him to school. 

“He's waiting for you.” Bruce commented. 

None of them were really morning people.

Damian nodded. Standing up he pulled his backpack on. 

Walking outside he slipped into the backseat as usual. 

Alfred soon driving off heading to the school. 

\Jason/

Jason groaned not getting much sleep. He really didn't want to get up today.

But he promised Marinette he'd give her a ride to school today.

Lifting himself up he took a quick shower. Throwing on a pair of clean clothes. 

Making his way down stairs. Food spread through the house. 

Breakfast smelled amazing.Alfred having multiple opinions placed out. 

"Thank you-” Jason happily said, eating strawberry filled pancakes. 

Damian walked down stairs shortly after. 

He looked over at Jason for a moment before continuing on doing his own thing. 

Jason picked up his keys and rushed outside. 

Alfred allowed him to park the rental car he used to drive Marinette and Luka around in. 

Hopping in he quickly drove off. Reminding himself his promise to drive correctly in this car he groaned. 

Slowing down he met the needs of the speed limit. 

He parked quickly buying coffee. Going to leave he remembered Marinette. 

Five minutes later he ended up with two cups of coffee in the cup holder. 

Pulling to the gate at Marinette's place. 

/Marinette's pov\

Marinette was not a morning person. She wanted so badly to curl up in her bed. 

Keep warm and burrow under the covers once more. But she knew this wouldn't happen.

Because she refused to let her old school have satisfaction in her failure. 

She would succeed, and a dark part of her hoped they would burn. 

Marinette finally willed herself to toss her legs to the side of the bed. 

Standing up carefully she pushed herself to take a shower. 

Washing her hair with blueberry scented shampoo and conditioner. 

Running her fingers carefully through her hair rinsing all the soap out. 

Humming softly as she stood a little while longer to just feel the warm water against her skin. 

She allowed herself to hum her Marinette tune. 

Having a separate little calming tune while Lady noir. 

Drying her hair with the hair dryer. She carefully brushed through her tangles. 

Letting the little tune bounce from the walls with an echo. 

Keeping her calm and grounded. 

She put her hair in a braid. One simple ordinary braid. 

Quickly slipping on a pair of jeans being dark blue looking almost black. 

A dark red t-shirt she created with black flowers sewn into it. Her original dark blue M’ signature on the top right corner. 

She hoped the classrooms would be warm, but didn't expect so. 

Rummaging through her closet she found one of Luka's hoodies she made for him.

It was Viperon inspired. Having a scale like design to it. 

He gave it to her on the walk back when she realized Gotham was cold. 

She hoped he wouldn't mind. She needed comfort and it calmed her. 

Pulling on a pair of back boots she zipped them up. 

She was almost ready. 

Marinette shoved her phone and wallet hidden inside pockets of Luka's hoodie. 

Her phone on silent. Zipping up the hoodie she grabbed her backpack deciding to leave her laptop behind today. 

Her backpack had an empty Sketch pad. Along with everything Jagged bought her. 

The backpack was of amazing quality. But it looked kinda cheap. It fit well. 

To make thieves not want it most likely. 

Putting her backpack on she glanced at the time. “Five twenty, making great time." She muttered to herself. 

Running down stairs she packed a rarity of baked goods in containers shoving two in her backpack. 

Leaving on out for Jay. She shoved a croissant in her mouth. 

Plagg yawned flying into her braid to hide.

Marinette turned to look at a clock on a wall finally ready to leave. 

Eating the croissant quickly she grabbed the container meant for Jason. 

“Five thirty." She muttered right as Jason pulled up. 

“Thank god!"Marinette ran out the door. Locking everything behind her. 

Hopping in shotgun next to Jason. 

”You're a lifesaver thank you so much!” 

Jason looked just as tired as her. 

Though she hid it well he seemed to notice. 

Jason noticed, but didn't say anything. 

“Maybe we can swing to that cafe and grab a coffee real quick?” 

Marinette suggested, he simply raised a cup. 

”Got ya one." Marinette instantly brightened up. 

”Yes my will to continue existing-” Marinette chugged down the coffee. 

Jason found himself smiling watching her. She reminded him of Tim there. 

He lifted his own cup of coffee to his lips taking a sip as well. 

Marinette set down the now empty cup of coffee. 

“I brought you something." She handed him the container full of baked goods. 

Jason's eyes brightened up instantly. ”Yes you're baking is heavenly." 

Jason quickly ate a cookie. Setting the container down he drove off towards the school. 

Marinette laughed. ”I'd hope so, my parents taught me baking as long as I can remember."

“What has you starting school so suddenly?” Jason asks. 

Marinette went to answer when a motorcycle zoomed by. 

They were stopped at a red light so Jason was looking over at her. 

Marinette instantly lit up in awe. 

”That looks so fun!” She gasped excited. 

Jason did not expect Marinette to have an interest in motorcycles. 

”I've been trying to get one for so long!" Marinette muttered.

Jason raised an eyebrow. ”You have?"

She nodded. ”Me and Al-"

Marinette started instantly pausing and freezing up. 

Her and Alya weren't friends.

They hadn't been for awhile. 

Marinette just didn't notice for so long. 

She shook her head, today would be good. 

The part was the past all well. 

Jason noticed her freeze up. Marinette really was an odd one. 

“I'd definitely love to ride one, even if I can't have my own."

She smiled softly. 

Jason drove off once the light hit green. 

He planned on picking her up with his motorcycle. 

Jason noticed her Jacket with a small gasp. “You have an M' original-“

Marinette blinked, clearly surprised.

She really wanted to gush and thank him for being her fan. 

But she remembered them. How they ruined her things.

She liked Jay, but was too scared to trust him with that information yet.

“It's Luka's." She said after a moment. 

Jason nodded remembering Luka wore that the day he picked them up. 

"it's really cool." He smiled. 

Marinette felt her cheeks get slightly warm. Happy she had a fan. 

“Yeah it's nice." She responded. 

\Damian's pov/

Damian felt more alive today. It was a good feeling.

He'd been listening to his classmates talk nonstop about a new student. 

It worried him slightly, not that he would tell anyone. 

Recently he's been wanting to find more friends. 

It's no mystery he doesn't have the best social skills. 

When he first started school he was closed off. For a good reason too, so many people aim to simply gain something. 

He refused to be used like that. If that meant Jon being his only friend so be it. 

Not that he'd ever tell Jon he considered him his best friend.

Nope, Damian was not well with social skills. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious about this new transfer student. 

Not much being said yet people constantly chattering about them.

Why would someone purposely move from the city of love to the city of crime? 

He didn't understand it, they must be insane. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette rolled her window down feeling the wind against her face. 

Laughing she felt so relaxed, so calm. 

Jason seemed to glance at her everytime they stopped. 

She had absolutely no idea what he was thinking. 

But she didn't really care. It was nice, anxiety not gripping at her chest. 

She hoped this calming feeling would last. 

"Here I come!" She yelled out. 

Jason simply watches in amusement. 

\Jason's pov/

Marinette seemed so bright. Like she was exciting for a new start. 

She had the biggest smile on her face. 

Glancing at her ever so often he noticed her hair became messy. 

She didn't seem to mind at all. 

He was sure Marinette would love riding on a motorcycle even more. 

\Marinette's pov/

Humming a tune ever so softly Marinette kept her inner calm. 

She gasped softly. ”Bubbles needs to be fed again!”

She unzipped Luka's hoodie and pulled her phone out. 

Mar: Can you make sure to feed Bubbles? I can't believe I forgot to!!!

Lu: Sure thing Mar, I got it. 

Marinette sighed relief covering her face. 

Putting her phone away she zipped the Hoodie back up. 

Jason was staring at her, Marinette didn't realize they were parked in the front of the school. 

“You're shirt…" He said, noticing it as an M' piece as well. 

Marinette huffed out a breath she was holding. 

“Ja-" Marinette cut herself off. Correcting herself she tried again. 

“My uncle got it for me." She muttered. 

Jason looked at her, raising an eyebrow. 

“You have two original first M' pieces on, how are you so chill?“ He asked. 

Marinette shrugged. “It's just clothing." 

She put her backpack on her shoulders while hopping out. 

Not failing to notice an offended Jason. 

Marinette laughed slightly as he zoomed off. 

She'd have to make him something sometime. 

She internally scolded herself. If he pays. 

Marinette took a deep breath. She wouldn't let things be the same. 

She walked into the school. 

\Damian/

Damian thanked Alfred for the ride before hopping out. 

Pulling his backpack onto his shoulders he made his way into the school. 

Pausing when he heard an unfamiliar voice. 

“It's just clothing," Marinette shrugged. 

Damian turned around looking at her. 

She seemed new. Her hair slightly messy. 

Probably from having car windows down on the way here. 

She held a greyish backpack straps tightly as she walked seemingly nervous. 

He realized he was staring when she looked at him. 

“Excuse me." She started to say.

Damian looked at her. “Hm?"

Everyone seemed surprised Damian didn't yell at her. 

He'd been tired recently give him a break. 

“Can you point me in the direction of the office?" She asked. 

“I could walk you." He offered.

She smiled slightly. “That would be great."


	10. New places, new faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating sooner I've become addicted to Among us. Also I kept re-doing this chapter. I think it's alright. Anywho enjoy! Please do leave a comment. 
> 
> P. S; Felix is not related to Adrien in any way.

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette was extremely nervous. Slightly terrified even. 

Everyone probably thought she was insane. 

Leaving Paris, the city of love. And coming to Gotham, the city of crime. 

She felt paranoid. As much as she wanted things to be different she felt defensive. 

What if people walked over her again? Her mind taunted a sickeningly sweet whisper of an echo. 

Thoughts swirled in her mind. Reminding her of Lila's voice in a sense. 

She slightly tightened her grip on the backpack straps she held. 

Shaking herself away from those thoughts she took a breath.

This was a different place. A new start. 

No one knew her here. 

With this thought she found her grip slightly loosen on her backpack straps. 

Obviously still completely nervous. 

Luckily this would probably be seen due to today being her first day.

Oh gosh she was really nervous about this whole situation. 

Her anxiety kept throwing her on a crap mindset. 

Luckily she was able to pull herself out easier than other times. 

Soon her thoughts stopped focusing on one. 

Someone was watching her. 

This didn't help with her paranoia. 

She was literally a new student, not looking familiar so the rest of the students. 

Of course someone was going to look at her. 

Marinette looked directly at the person she caught staring at her. 

He flinched, obviously not expecting her to notice him.

She walked up to him deciding paranoia could shove it. 

Despite everything she's ever learned being suspicious of him. 

She didn't realize she memorized his scent. 

Plaggs effects making her more cat-like. 

She soon memorized him. 

“Can you point me in the direction of the office” Marinette asked the green eyed boy. 

He blinked a few times seeming even more surprised she approached him. 

She chose to ignore it, it wasn't her business. 

“I'll walk you.” he offered. 

Now this caught Marinette off guard. 

But she had no idea where she was going.

And part of her was curious about him. 

“Oh, alright. Thank you!” She offered him a small smile. 

Of course she took the walk to the office to observe him. 

He seemed tired, like he got enough sleep but wanted more.

Though his movements were well. Not looking sluggish at all. 

He didn't have coffee on his breath, she could tell he wasn't a fan of the drink.

She hadn't been either. Slowly it just became something holding her together. 

Insomnia steadily keeps her awake. 

But life continues on, doesn't care if sleep wasn't acquired. 

She pulled herself from her thoughts observing him more. 

He had dark black hair. Kind of like hers. Laking the blue natural highlights. 

And looking more like a pitch black sky. 

His eyes were green. a dark shade, they were pretty. 

Of course she'd never say that he seems like the type of person to take offense. 

He walked with his shoulders up not having any slouch to them. 

He didn't wear cologne. When passing people who wore it he looked slightly disgusted. 

Marinette to mental notes of everything she learned about him. 

Soon realizing she was probably being extremely paranoid she stopped. 

Just allowing herself to memorize the places they passed. 

Humming ever so softly when she'd find herself getting too nervous. 

“And here we are." Damian spoke up. 

Marinette blinked once her mind sort of dozing off. 

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts.

Soon realization crossed over her face.

“Thank you again.” She offered him another smile. 

This time being genuinely happy.

Marinette had no idea when she spaced out. But she didn't remember walking into the office. 

A woman with dark brown hair looking almost black walked up. 

“Ah, the new student I presume?" She asked. 

She pushed her glasses up waiting for Marinette to respond.

“oh um yes, Marinette." The ravenette held her hand out. 

Google truly was helpful. Marinette spent hours and hours doing research. 

She'd practiced english to talk with Chloe and Adrien behind everyone's backs. 

It drove them crazy, definitely one of the good days. 

Kagami quietly laughed with them. 

How times have changed. 

At least she knew english well. 

The woman smiled at Marinette. "Vice principal Ashborn." 

They stated shaking Marinette's hand. 

“Nice meeting you miss." 

\Damian's pov/

Damian did not expect this girl. She seemed completely nervous. 

Holding onto her backpack straps not wanting her arms to simply hang there. 

She seemed like the type of person to be very expressive. 

Maybe she didn't like making hand movements? 

She seemed to zone out a bit. 

The walk to the office was definitely a quiet one.

And as much as he usually would have appreciated that. He wanted to chat with her. 

But of course not having any social skills didn't help him in this situation. 

Before he knew it they arrived at the office. 

He watched Marinette drop her hands from her backpack straps. 

"Marinette!" She said holding out her hand soon shaking hands with Miss Ashborn.

“Oh my, hello Damian. You're the last person I expected to give the new student directions." The principal smiled. 

“She asked, I simply helped her." He responded.

Ashborn was one of those adults trying to push him into socializing. 

Which of course made him want to avoid it even more. 

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to know Marinette. 

Damian noticed Marinette didn't have much of a response to learning his name. 

It made him want to learn about her even more.

Ashborn clapped her hands together excited. 

“This works fantastic, I was just about to finalise her schedule."

Damian raised an eyebrow having no idea how this concerned him. 

Then realization covered his face. 

She wouldn't-

“Miss Marinette, Damian will show you to your classes!" Ashborn handed the ravenette girl a piece of paper. 

Marinette seemed confused.

Looking over the schedule didn't wash away the confusion. 

“How ironic your classes seem to sync!” Ashborn was gone before Damian could protest. 

Not that he was going to. Not on this one. 

He did want to know Marinette more. 

He called this a win. 

“Guess I'm your guide." He responded. 

Marinette offered him a sympathetic smile. 

“It's no trouble right?” she asked, worry laced in her voice. 

He found himself wanting to smile. 

This confused him, what an odd reaction. 

”of course not, let's go." He said. 

Marinette walked closely behind Damian on the way to their first class.

He could sense the atmosphere in the classroom shift as they walked in. 

“Oh my gosh, look , she's so small!” a girl with long colored hair exclaimed excitedly.

He looked over at Marinette trying to understand her reaction.

Marinette smiled slightly, seeming much more relaxed.

“Look how calm the ice prince is being!”

"aww she's so pretty"

"Want to sit with us?”

“Sit by me!"

“Hey new girl!”

“What's her name?" 

Soon his classmates' questions blurred together. 

Even he had a hard time understanding them. 

Marinette seemed to hear every single one. 

Slowly she answered them.

“Hello! I'm Marinette, a transfer from Paris." She waved shyly. 

“Thank you I think you're very pretty yourself!" She smiled at a girl with short blonde hair. 

“and I don't know how to respond?” Marinette muttered out confused why she was called small. 

The students immediately took a liking to Marinette. That was quick. 

A few students having an empty seat beside them kindly offered it to Marinette. 

He didn't realize she would be so popular. And as much as Marinette looked relieved. 

He could tell she definitely wouldn't want all this attention. 

She blushed brightly and didn't know how to respond to the kindness placed.

\Jason's pov/

He was not sulking okay. He just didn't understand how Marinette couldn't appreciate M's work! 

Her clothing line was absolutely amazing. Her creativity is never lacking.

He followed her from the start. 

Along with some obnoxious brothers. 

But even they understood how amazing her pieces were. 

He remembers submitting for a jacket. But sadly her site was ripped down. 

No exclamation, nothing just gone. 

So when he saw Marinette wearing not one, but two pieces. 

He'd never been so shocked. 

Not to mention excited. 

And then she brushed it off saying they were just clothes-

Okay maybe they were just clothes. But extraordinary clothes! 

Maybe talking so brightly about M‘ made Marinette self conscious of her own creations? 

But he hadn't seen Marinette sew anything. 

Maybe it's a hobby she wants to try out. 

"Your muttering." Tim points out. 

“I am not." Jason huffs out. 

Tim looked at Jason raising an eyebrow. 

“uh-huh." Tim didn't sound convinced. 

Jason rolled his eyes and walked away. 

Like Tim would understand this situation. 

\Marinette's pov/

So, apparently his name was Damian. It fit him. 

Marinette certainly didn't see this happening though.

She somehow shared all her classes with Damian. 

She could understand having a few maybe more.

But all her classes? Perfectly in sync with his. 

Marinette shook her head. She was being way too paranoid. 

He was simply looking at her because she was new. 

He kindly offered to help her. 

Obviously Damian didn't have any social skills. 

She noticed his eyes glancing at her a few times. 

Like he wanted to chat but didn't know how. 

Of course her thoughts were interrupted upon entering her first class. 

She was immediately noticed. People's voices mashing together. 

She introduced herself and answered some questions. 

“I'm small…?" She muttered looking towards Damian. 

He raised an eyebrow. “er no… ?” 

Marinette found herself laughing. Obviously she could tell he was just as confused as her. 

He probably didn't want to say something to hurt her feelings.

This seemed to surprise his classmates. All of them silently watching the interaction. 

“She's a ball of pure sunshine!" 

”Oh my god ice prince's cold heart is melting!”

“look at her! adorable-”

Soon the classroom was blended together again. 

Marinette only hears three people's reactions. 

She wasn't too surprised Damian did seem like the type of person to have trust issues. 

Not that Marinette couldn't relate, because she totally could. 

“Alright class settle down!" The English teacher spoke out making themselves known. 

The class hushed instantly. Marinette was impressed. 

“I see you've introduced yourself miss Marinette, welcome.” They smiled at her. 

Marinette sent a bright smile to her teacher. They had colorful pins over their coat. ‘‘They/them’ being the biggest. 

She found herself smiling to see another LGBTQ+ supporter. 

Marinette ended up sitting next to Damian. Other students asking her deflated slightly.

But they also seemed glad, like she'd be a good influence for him. 

English went by quickly. She spent her time focusing and writing notes down. 

History went slower, she was taught different things but soon got the hang of it. 

Math was long exhausting and she despised every moment. Though she was good she still held distaste for the subject. 

Pe came quickly. Finally Marinette didn't have to take any notes-

“We'll be running today!" Her Pe teacher Mr. Woods. Said happily. 

And as much as Marinette loved running. She decided fate had it out for her.

She groaned our leaning against Damian. 

He seemed surprised by it still. Even though she'd done it a few times. 

“Crap sorry" She muttered moving away. She was so used to her time with Luka. 

It wasn't her intention to make Damian uncomfortable. 

She knew how it felt and it wasn't pleasant.

Humming softly she easily skipped past everyone. 

Her Lady noir persona leaking out for a moment.

Instantly she switched tunes and ran normally. 

Soon finishing her laps she stretched her arms up. 

Damian finished second, he looked surprised again.

Admiration shining in his eyes for a moment looking at her. 

Lunch was after Pe, that was certainly a relief. 

“I leave for lunch, are you staying?" Damian asked Marinette. 

Marinette shrugged. “Dunno yet." 

Damian raised an eyebrow. Urging her to continue. 

”I could call my ride but then I'd probably be late coming back. Traffic kinda sucks for me." She started pausing for a moment before continuing.

”Or I could just chill here and maybe talk with Lu on the phone." She finished. 

Damian had no idea who Lu was but she seemed happy saying their name. 

“Who's Lu?” He asked curiously. 

”Oh, he's my roommate!” She answered. 

Damian nodded. Just building up the courage to ask her if she'd like to come with him. 

Right then Alfred pulled up making him sigh. Now she'd be like everyone else. 

He waited but her expression remained. She didn't seem to care at all. 

”Is that your ride? Oh well, see you after lunch!” She said.

“uh yeah, see you." Damian hopped in the back of the car. 

“Making friends master Damian?” Alfred asked, seeming to already know the answer. 

"Attempting.” He muttered. 

Alfred giving a small nod before driving off. 

Marinette waved as Damian's ride drove off. 

\Damian's pov/

Marinette chose to sit next to him. He noticed his classmates deflate ever so slightly. 

Some seem happy with her choice. He could instantly tell hope was in the air. 

Hope that he will get a good influence from Marinette. 

Or as their classmates call her 'a literal incarnate of sunshine‘.

Marinette set her backpack on her lap. He took notice of this. 

How she felt comfortable keeping her belongs in her grasp. 

He would understand the need to do so in Gotham. But she'd lived in Paris. 

Why would someone in a city filled with love be defense? 

This little action made him even more curious of her. 

But he wanted to be friends with Marinette. And digging a background check on her would definitely mess that opportunity up. 

So for once in his life Damian Wayne had to just trust himself. 

And trust Marinette. 

English was quiet, Marinette only glancing up to see the board. 

Then quickly writing in notes in a green notebook.

History seemed to confuse her but before he couldn't offer to help she got the hang of it. 

Once again scribbling notes down. This time in an orange notebook.

Math came after History. Marinette got it really quickly. 

But she obviously disliked the class. And seemed to mope. 

She leaned against him groaning twice in math. 

He froze stiffening. He wasn't used to this.

But before he could say or do anything she'd apologize. 

Damian could tell she didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. He held no grudge. 

Finally Pe came around. Marinette looked brightened up.

Happy she wasn't scribbling notes down anymore. 

Damian couldn't understand why he felt so drawn to the ravenette girl. 

Yet he didn't question it nor did he mind. 

Marinette smiled brightly ready for any task this class held. 

Damian watched as the teacher announced the activity. 

Running, many games just around running. 

Options to sign up for different things posted. 

Racing, laps, obstacle course. And many others. 

Extra credit given to those managing to accomplish all. 

Marinette however didn't seem keen on running. 

She groaned again leaning onto Damian so casually. 

He once again froze up. Still not used to the contact. 

“Crap sorry-” Marinette muttered out realizing she did it again. 

She quickly moved away for the third time.

Marinette confused him. She was kind and very apologetic. 

She seemed to notice how others were feeling so easily. 

It made him like her as a person even more. 

He really wanted to be friends with her. 

And he didn't mind that she hung around him one bit. 

He realized he was lost in his thoughts in a moment when everyone began to run. 

Marinette easily made her way through each running activity. 

Taking his usually first place. He was amazed. 

He watched her hum an unfamiliar tune crossing the last finishing line.

He gladly took second place. 

Three students passed with extra credit that day. 

Marinette, Damian, and some girl named Bridgette he never bothered to notice. 

“Lunch time yes!" Marinette said happily. 

Damian wanted so badly to invite her over. 

But social skills were something he didn't have. 

And soon he watched Marinette sitting on the stairs as Alfred drove off. 

\Luka's pov/

Luka's usually didn't wake up this early. But he found himself anxious. 

He knew how badly things went at Marinette's previous school. 

All the long nights she spent crying into his arms. 

It completely shattered his heart. 

Marinette was his first love. 

How could he not fall for someone so extraordinary? Someone so beautiful inside and out. 

Their relationship took so many different turns. 

He's glad. They learned best friends fit better. 

But it didn't matter what they labeled it. 

It didn't matter how he saw her. 

It hurt seeing someone he cared for so deeply being so hurt.

Moving this far away was definitely a blessing. 

Luka truly owes Jagged big time. 

He watched Marinette leave for school. 

Looking all set and situated. 

He smiled softly, hoping she'd have a good day. 

Luka went back to his room ready to go back to sleep.

His phone beeping pulled that idea away. 

Marinette asked him to feed bubbles the fish. 

Luka laughed softly. Sending a quick reply. 

Making his way to the kitchen he fed bubbles. 

“Now what to do?" He murmured to himself. 

Glancing in the rest of the kitchen he noticed it absolutely full of baked goods.

"I'll ask Marinette later." He decided. 

Heading back to his room he fell asleep longer. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette sat on the steps in front of the school. 

The more she watched people leave the more anxious she began to get. 

Maybe she should have asked Damian to stay with her. 

Pulling herself off the stairs she walked closer to the school. 

Some students decided to stay in the cafeteria. So she joined them. 

”Hi, can I join you?” she asked softly. 

A girl with long blackish blue hair. Almost similar to hers looked up. 

"Oh! Hey Marinette of course!” Bridgette happily chirped out. 

Marinette offered a smile relief covering her features. 

“Thank you. " She sat down at the table, another boy sat quietly reading a book. 

”Who's this?" Marinette asked softly. 

”Felix." The blonde boy in question muttered. 

Not even glancing up from his book. He flipped a page continuing reading. 

“He's really inspired by this book, it's got him on his toes!” Bridgette explained. 

Marinette glanced at the boy again. His grey eyes reading through the book quickly. 

He truly was into the book deeply. 

Bridgette didn't seem to notice his eyes soften and his lips curve into a smile. 

Or how he glanced her direction as she rambled onto Marinette explaining the book. 

But Marinette did, and she knew in his own way he held affection for the girl. 

”Seems like a lovely book." Marinette offered giving Bridgette a small smile. 

“Indeed." Felix muttered. Finishing off a chapter before setting the book down. 

Bridgette began gushing to Marinette. 

”You were so cool today super fast! You even took Damian's first place!”

Marinette could practically see stars in the girl's eyes. 

”You did well too!” Marinette added giving Bridgette credit. 

Felix simply watched the exchange while eating a sandwich. 

Marinette pulled out her baked goods and began munching on them. 

Bridgette seemed to brighten up and look happy. Seeming too shy to ask for one. 

”Bridgette would be interested in trying one if you'd please." Felix answered for the glowing girl. 

Marinette nodded. ”Of course!“ 

Marinette handed a cookie and croissant to Bridgette and Felix. 

”Enjoy." She smiled. 

Bridgette eagerly ate the baked goods. A sparkle in her eyes. 

Felix followed suit soon taking a bite of his cookie. 

“Soooo good!” Bridgette exclaimed with a full mouth. 

Felix spoke after finishing his cookie. 

“Bri, chew first then speak." He reminded her. 

Felix turned looking at Marinette. 

”I don't believe I've had these before. May I ask where you got them?”

Marinette smiled softly; “I made them."

Bridgette was sparking in excitement. 

Felix looked amazed. 

”You're very talented." He said after a moment. 

Lunch passed rather quickly. Felix and Bridgette sharing their food. While she shared hers. 

The three chatted amongst themselves. seeming to enjoy each other's company very much.

Before lunch ended the two exchanged phone numbers. Marinette soon had two new friends. 

A smile was on her face as she walked to class with Bridgette. 

”oh! Damian-” Marinette and Bridgette waited for him. 

”I see you found company." Damian said walking to class with the two girls. 

Marinette smiled once more. ”That I did, now I have two more friends other than you of course."

\Damian's pov/

The drive to the manor felt longer than usual. He wanted to spend his time with Marinette. 

Alfred prepared lunch rather quickly. Soon the table was set. 

Bruce had left for the office at Wayne enterprises. 

Tim had been signing most paperwork for the company. 

Nobody takes him seriously due to him only being nineteen. 

Tim got stuck hacking with O and deleting evidence leaking the bat family to the Wayne's. 

Lunch was quiet, everyone in their own world. 

Damian was happy to be back at school. What an odd thing to be happy about. 

Marinette waited on the stairs with another girl. He recognized her as Bridgette. 

She'd been in his class a few years and recently won third place in Pe today. Earning herself extra credit. 

He felt anxious but not quite anxious he didn't like Marinette hanging around someone else. 

Figuring out jealousy was his emotion that puzzled him. 

Marinette, Bridgette, and Damian walked to their next class together. 

Science, a lab day. This would be fun. 

Marinette called him her first friend. That made him happy. 

He was glad him and Marinette were friends. 

"Oh! Before I forget-” Marinette pulled her phone out. 

“Can I get your number?” She asked. 

Damian nodded handing her his phone to add her own. 

Soon Marinette and Damian had each other's numbers. 

The three walked into class first. 

Being a group they ended up doing experiments together. 

Damian came to like Bridgette's company as well. 

”I can't believe I caught it on fire…" Marinette muttered. 

She'd barely saved her red notebook in time. After filling it with all her notes. 

Marinette was mortified. Everyone else is happy to leave school early. 

Everyone keeps thanking her. Thinking it was on purpose. 

Thank goodness the teacher understood it was a complete accident.

Marinette hid her face in her hands groaning. 

Damian knew he was going to like being friends with Marinette truly then. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette couldn't believe she caught the classroom on fire. 

She was so glad no one was hurt. 

Plagg seemed to deeply enjoy this barely holding back his laughs. 

Marinette could feel her kwami shaking ready to burst out into laughter. 

”This is not funny Plagg-” she muttered loud enough for him to hear. 

She practically hissed trying to convince the Minatare god of destruction. He loved the chaos happening. 

And then people continued to thank her as she left. 

Bridgette patted her sympathetic before leaving with Felix. 

Damian left soon after them waving Marinette goodbye. 

Pulling her phone out she called Jay. 

”Hey uh school is out early." Marinette said before quickly hanging up.


	11. Obtaining the Peacock miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on having Red Hood and Lady noir team up in the future. So I didn't have Marinette memorize his voice.

/Jason's pov\

Jason hadn't expected Marinette to call soon. 

He noticed multiple students from her school hanging around. 

He had no idea why it was an early day but didn't question it. 

Marinette just asked him to get her and hung up quickly. 

He started to question things there. 

Something happened today, and he had no idea what. 

He tied a purple helmet to the Handle of his motorcycle before zooming off. 

Marinette talked excitedly about motorcycles. 

He couldn't wait to see her reaction. Quickly he made his way through the streets. 

And towards the school. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette didn't mean to set a classroom on fire. She didn't even know she accomplished that. 

She blamed Plagg, he gave her bad luck. 

But she knew it was evened out. She wielded Tikkis miraculous for almost three years. 

So today was just bad luck. 

Marinette was glad her first day of school was over. 

But wished it ended with different circumstances. 

She sat on the stairs of the school holding her head with her hands. 

”I can't believe I did that…" She muttered. 

"Nice going new girl you saved me from my math test!” someone happily thanked her. 

Well, at least everyone likes her. She thought to herself. 

She was ripped from her thoughts by a motorcycle pulling up onto the sidewalk. 

She looked up slightly confused and excited. 

“Hop on Blueberry-“ Jay exclaimed. 

Marinette immediately recognised the nickname. 

”Jay?” She questioned. 

Jason nodded. "Sure is-” 

Marinette let out an excited squeal. 

”Oh my gosh you have a motorcycle so cool-” she gushed out. 

Jason laughed untying the purple helmet. 

”Safety first” Jason put the helmet on her head. 

Marinette hopped on the motorcycle wrapping her arms around his waist. 

”Secure!” She said ready to go. 

Jason speeds off quickly leaving Marinette screaming with joy. 

" This is amazing!”

\Jason's pov/ 

Jason was glad Marinette literally started to glow when she realized it was him. 

She seems to be sulking when he pulls up. 

But she brightened seeing his motorcycle. 

”Safety first " He says. 

Placing the dark purple motorcycle helmet on Marinette's head. 

He never thought he'd say those words in his life. 

\Luka's pov/

Luka sat on the couch meditating. It always helped him keep himself grounded. 

At this point he was just doing it because he was bored. 

It had been oddly quiet recently in Paris. 

Akumas use to rampage the city every day. 

He noticed how it slowly went down. 

Soon it only happened once a week. 

But this didn't calm Marinette or him at all. 

They were suspicious, something big was going to happen. 

They just knew it. 

Luka was pulled from his thoughts by Marinette screaming. 

“We're going to die!” she yelped out. 

Luka quickly typed in a code on his phone watching the gate open. 

Marinette held onto someone tightly. 

He assumed her eyes were closed. 

Luka watched the motorcycle zoom in barely stopping at the front porch. 

Marinette hopped off the bike pulling her helmet off. 

"That was fun!” She said happily. 

Luka shook his head. 

”if I didn't type in a code that would have ended up more painful."

He reminded his friend. 

Jason pulled his helmet off offering an apologetic smile. 

”Just slow down a little bit next time." Luka added. 

\Jason's pov/

Jason was glad Luka opened the gate in time. 

Luka and Marinette soon began to rapidly have a conversation in French before looking towards him. 

”Could you take today off?" Marinette asked him. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. 

"Me and Luka just want to spend some time together today-”

Oh-

Romance okay yeah he wasn't sticking around for this. 

"Oh uh sure, bye."

Jason left the purple helmet behind for Marinette. 

Placing his black helmet on he left. 

Looking back to see the gate close and Marinette walk in with Luka. 

/Marinette's pov/

Luka spoke to Marinette switching to French. 

“Marinette we have to check on paris-" Luka started. 

He knew how much she felt relief to leave Paris. 

So he wouldn't bring this up without a reason. 

She waited for him to continue. 

”Hawkmoth is silent, it could be another akuma raid."

Marinette hissed ever so slightly looking away from Jason. 

”So many dead last time." She muttered. 

Hawkmoth got sloppy. He kept killing in hope to bring the Ladybug earrings back from the shadows. 

Marinette refused to do so. She knew this was in the right. 

Even though all of Paris has died more than once. 

If it wasn't for Luka she'd be truly dead. 

There had been so many times Lady noir was targeted. 

The public hated the replacement of their oh so wonderful Ladybug. 

Still bitter over Cat noir being taken out of commission. 

But she couldn't find herself to care. 

She was a sixteen year old girl. 

But with all the time being messed with. 

She was technically older than Jay. 

She remembers losing Luka in battle. 

Two years and thirteen days. It took that long to fix it all. 

Merging the snake and Ladybug miraculous. 

That's when she realized it had gone too far. 

That was the shortest battle when more than one akuma was involved.

She'd seen much more than she wished to. 

Luka continued pulling her from her thoughts of the past.

She was glad he did so. 

"I think we should aim for the peacock miraculous first." He spoke up. 

”Mayura?" Marinette muttered in question. Making sure she switched to French. 

Luka nodded. 

”Hawkmoth must be taken down. But I feel we have a better chance going for his second in command first." 

Marinette nodded agreeing with her partner. 

As much as she missed Cat noir she was glad Luka had her back. 

”Alright, let's go." She said. 

Switching back to english she asked Jason to leave early. 

He seemed to think they were involved romantically. 

It didn't take any other words to convince him. 

Marinette and Luka walk back into the house. 

”Operation hotel?” Marinette asked. 

“Operation hotel." Luka agreed. 

\Damian's pov/

Damian walked to his room. He regretted not asking Marinette if she needed a ride. 

Marinette, Bridgette, and himself made a good group. 

They completed almost all the work when things went wrong. 

Damian learned Marinette was also slightly clumsy. 

And apparently had some bad luck. 

He wasn't even sure what she did. 

But to be fair she looked just as confused. 

But soon fire spread through the class. 

”Oh my gosh," Marinette gasped, pulling her notebook away barely in time. 

Everyone gathered their things quickly and rushed out. 

The teacher freaked out putting out the fire after the classroom sustained damage. 

It wasn't boring like usual with Marinette around. 

And Bridgette wasn't so bad either. 

Damian quickly finished up his homework. 

Though he was disappointed he didn't get to go to his last class. 

He liked art. The teacher loved handing out extra credit. 

All you had to do was complete the graded assignment. 

Then you were pretty much free to do whatever. 

It was probably the chillest class. 

Damian was sure Marinette would have enjoyed it. 

He set his homework into his backpack. 

School would be closed for a while while the damage was fixed. 

At least he knew the students liked Marinette. 

Damian pulled out his sketch book and started drawing. 

He was Interrupted when Alfred knocked on his door. 

He looked through the many drawings he didn't of Marinette for a moment. 

Before it finally clicked. 

He didn't notice her shirt and Jacket were M' pieces. 

How did she get M’ Pieces-

\Meanwhile in Paris/

Lady noir sat on a hotel bed while Viperon sat in a chair. 

Operation hotel was the first plan they created to catch Hawkmoth's second in command. 

Mayura, she was tricky but slightly rogue.

She had the best in mind for Hawkmoth. 

But her miraculous was fixed, not causing effects for her any longer. 

She took this advantage trying to bring the Ladybug earrings out with more force. 

They planned this little stake out for such an occasion. 

What Lady noir did not expect was to see Chloe. 

Her friend she never thought she'd have so much in common with. 

And she couldn't even hug her, or tell her how much she missed the other girl. 

Because Chloe didn't know Lady noir. And Marinette was gone from Paris. 

Chloe had apparently gotten back today. She had no idea Marinette was gone yet. 

But she looked better. She looked happy. 

And Marinette would reach out to her as soon as she could. 

”I found something-” Viperon spoke up pulling Lady noir from her thoughts. 

Lady noir walked over to Viperon looking at the laptop screen. 

"What is it?” She asked. 

”An akuma, your old school." He answered. 

Lady noir internally groaned. She finally got out of that place. 

“Alright, you observe from here. Use cameras. We need to keep our restart point in Gotham." 

Lady noir instructed switching to the language of the Guardians. 

Luka nodded. She felt it was the best choice to teach him. 

Absolutely no one understood them. 

Lady noir hopped off the balcony giving a small salute. She let Cat noirs memory live in little gestures. 

She made her way to school rather quickly. Seeing Chloe help students stay quiet and sneak away. 

She was proud of her friend for her growth. 

She remained hidden in the shadows observing the information herself. 

Viperon wasn't to jump in unless absolutely necessary. 

The akuma seemed to be floating slightly above the ground. 

They had short jagged purple hair. As if they'd cut it off sloppily with a shard of glass. 

In mixture between a dark purple dress and a black suit. 

Their eyes a color white with purple mixed into them. 

Dark stains covered the Akumas face. 

Looking like crying marks. 

Blood covering their hands. 

“I won't feel, take it away-” They would utter. 

Seemingly passing their pain and emotions onto innocent bystanders. 

Lady noir searched for an object. Finally she noticed a shard of glass sticking out from their sleeve. 

”That doesn't seem so nice." Lady noir said, making herself known. 

The students' looked relieved. 

“Oh?” The akuma tilted their head not understanding. 

"I don't like feeling so cold-” the akuma whispered. 

Lady noir wrapped her arms around the akuma sneaking the glass shard away. 

”Then don't." 

Lady noir crushed the glass in her hands. Her suit protecting her. 

Watching the akuma flutter away she caught the person. 

”Are you alright?" Lady noir asked gently. 

The person let out a choked sob. This seemed to be a usual reaction. 

"I tried explaining my pronouns but everyone keeps calling me Her and she-” 

Lady noir offered a gentle smile. 

”What are your pronouns?” She asked. 

Their eyes widened in surprise. "T-they/them”

Lady noir nodded. " I respect your pronouns. You don't have to change yourself to prove anyone wrong." 

"T-thank you so much-” They cried out happily. 

Lady noir noticed their dark black hair cut oddly by the glass. 

Their hands covered in their own blood. 

She patted the girls head. 

"Anytime." She muttered. 

Setting them down carefully Lady noir cupped her hands around her face. 

"Respect people's pronouns or I'll personally kick your ass!" 

The black cat hero hissed out. This being the first words anyone heard from Lady noir other than victims being saved. 

But before anyone could say anything the Cat hero was gone. 

”And I give you Lady noir-” Alya smiled into the camera. 

Lady noir cupped the akuma into her hands. 

Humming softly to keep her calm she focused. 

This would be her first attempt absorbing the destruction held inside. 

Once managing to do that she focused on purifying before letting the akuma flutter away. 

Snake-bug threw a lucky charm in the air fixing the damage caused. 

They never gave Luka a hero name for the Ladybug miraculous. 

It was to remain in the shadows. 

A perk of messing with time. Technically Marinette was over eighteen. 

Lady noir didn't have a time limit. 

Snake-bug and Lady noir stood in the hotel room. 

"Bait follow?" Lady noir asked. 

Snake-bug nodded. 

”Finally the Ladybug earring I have found-" 

Lady noir cataclysm Mayuras legs making the villain fall and scream out in pain. 

"I should leave you to never walk again. After all, you've killed hundreds. I believe that would be purr-fectly justified-”

Snake-bug let Lady noir handle the situation. A lucky charm in his hand if she decided to cure the villainess. 

Mayuras eyes were wide. Her legs are no longer working yet remaining from the suit's protection.

"Y-you wouldn't! You're the hero!” She gasped out. 

"I'm a child you have damaged." Lady noir hissed out. 

Making the peacock holders shock grow. 

"I've died hundreds of times myself. Seen far to much then any child ever should-” 

Tears filled Lady noirs eyes but she refused to let them fall. 

”And I will do as a please-” She hissed out again. 

Pulling the peacock brooch from her she watched a light cover the room. 

As the transformation dropped but before they could see Hawkmoth threw a sheet over her. 

”You-” Lady noir hissed out. 

"Until we meet again." Hawkmoth muttered, picking up Mayura and escaping. 

"No!” Lady noir tried to go after them but Luka shook his head. 

"Not this time Kitty, we have too many miraculous.” 

And Lady noir wanted to shove him away and run after them. 

But she knew he was correct. 

"Not today-” Lady noir agreed. 

As much as it pained her to do so. 

”We got Duusu." He reminded her. 

The kwami sadly floated next to Lady noir. 

"I'm sorry-“ The kwami of emotion cried out. 

And Marinette could tell the kwami hated killing innocent people. They feel everything.

But it was obvious the kwami understood Mayura and held some affection. 

"I know Miss wasn't in the right but please heal her-” The kwami pleaded. 

Lady noir wanted Mayura to suffer. She wanted her to have no working legs. 

A dark part of her felt happy at the thought. 

Duusu could feel this and backed away slightly scared. 

But the kwami noticed the cat miraculous holder change. 

Tears filling Lady noirs eyes she broke down crying. 

The kwami then knew sadness was mainly what she felt. 

" L-Lu?" Lady noir stuttered out. 

Snake-bug nodded, tossing the lucky charm in the air. 

Ladybugs fixing the damage caused. 

”Home?” He asked gently. 

Lady noir ripped the tracker Hawkmoth attempted to place on her tossing it out the window. 

"Yeah, let's go home." She agreed. 

Lady noir merged the horse and cat miraculous. 

”Kaalki full gallop!” 

Lady noir focused on her bathroom in Gotham. 

"Voyage!” 

They hoped into the Portal falling into Marinette's bathroom. 

Watching it close Luka and Marinette dropped their transformations. 

Kaalki, Tikki, Plagg, Sass and Duusu floated in the air. 

”First, you all get snacks." Marinette declared a smile on her lips. 

"Welcome back Duusu." Marinette softly said making the kwami happily tear up. 

Marinette was a good person. The kwami was glad they ended up with her. 

"Now before we eat-" 

Luka smiled as Marinette clapped her hands together. 

"Pronouns?" She asked. 

Kwamis were genderless. Though choosing pronouns making them feel comfortable. They could change. 

”She/Her!" Tikki happily said. 

“He/Him," Plagg muttered out a small smile barely visible. 

"They/them," Kaalki said proudly. 

“He/him,” Sass said. 

"He/Him.” Duusu muttered shyly. 

Marinette nodded. 

"Alright, let the other Kwamis out. I baked way too much."

Luka was surprised Marinette was allowing the others out.

But she looked so happy seeing all the kwamis eating happily.

Luka made her to feed bubbles as Marinette and the kwamis ate baked goods together.

Soon only one plate remained.

The miraculous were put away once more. 

With the exception of Plagg and Sass. 

”I can't afford to be paranoid-" Marinette started.

Luka listened to her patiently.

"I trust you Lu, and I know it's been hard without Sass."

Marinette cupped Sass's miraculous in her hand, shifting it to a necklace. 

Luka brightened up. “You sure?”

He asked making sure this is what Marinette really wanted. 

Marinette nodded placing the necklace on his neck. 

"It is an honor working with you Luka” Sass spoke with a slight smile.


	12. Marinette leaving Paris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's class pov. Basically throwing this chapter possibly another up to speed.

Marinette silently walked into the classroom. Her hair out from her usual pigtails. 

Two red hair ties placed on her wrist. No one even bated and eye to this new look. 

No one thought anything of Marinette not making her way to the back of the classroom like usual. 

Glares were thrown in her direction. Lila sobbing harshly against Alya. 

Marinette didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to. 

"I'm leaving." She stated. 

Her teacher immediately brushed it off and tried to push her opinions. 

"I said I'm leaving!" The ravenette yelled out. 

She looked calm but a hidden rage boiled ever so slightly. 

”Oh come on Mari you're not really leav-” Alya started only to be cut off quickly by Marinette. 

"You have no right to call me Mari. That nickname is reserved for friends-” She glared at Alya coldly. 

"And let me make something clear-" Marinette looked around the classroom. 

”Nobody in this room is my friend." She hissed out. 

"Marinette! Apologize this is instant!” Miss Bustier exclaimed. 

Marinette looked her teacher dead in the eye. "No."

Her teacher gasped not expecting such behavior. 

"Did you ask them to apologize when my sketchbooks were destroyed? When my belongings were stolen or damaged? When I was bullied verbally and physically?” Marinette stated causing the teacher to pale. 

" No Marinette let's not-" She tried. 

"Not what, Tell the truth? I'm glad with my decision." 

The classroom became silent. Lila's sobbing stopped. 

Half the students were glaring the other half confused. 

"I wanted to stay but I realise that wouldn't benefit my mental health."

Her teacher started to speak ”Your acting selfish-”

Marinette slammed her hands onto the desk loudly making everyone flinch. 

"I'm acting selfish! You're just upset I'm not taking the bullshit. Don't blame me because you can't do your fucking job correctly." 

Multiple gasps echoed through the classroom. 

"I've had to fight off so many akumas and you go oh poor Lila!” she glared back at her classmates. 

" I've silently sat in the back and you still torment me! What have I done please do tell me!" 

Max pressed his glasses onto his face starting a sentence before pausing. He thought back realizing she was right. 

She didn't do anything. She stayed with Chloe and Adrien. 

She avoided Lila constantly. 

Her only two genuine friends left. 

Leaving her alone. And they did all that. 

All because Lila said so. He felt sick. He wanted to speak but couldn't find his words. 

Alix stood up looking at Marinette trying to form a sentence. But fell in the same situation as Max. 

Marinette only asked for proof. And they did nothing. Trusting Lila's every word. 

Nathaniel looked at Alix and Max having the same thoughts. 

And silence covered the room. 

”Goodbye, your everyday Ladybug is gone." 

Marinette paused at the door looking at her classmates one more time. 

"Don't ask me to forgive you. I don't think I can." 

And with that she left. Leaving silence to cover the class. 

The teacher had no clue where Marinette transferred to. 

"I'm going to check in with the principal please allow yourself some free time." 

She left the classroom practically running to the principal's office. 

"Marinette is transferring?" She asked urgently. 

"Why yes, she finalized it just now.” He answered. 

" Where is she going I must inform-" She started. 

"You will do no such thing. It's been pulled out of our control the school board could be involved." He replied. 

The classroom changed. Alix, Max, and Nathaniel moved away from the rest. 

They couldn't bear to continue on like nothing had happened. 

They tried reaching out to Marinette but found her number was down. And all her accounts had been deleted. 

Wanting to reach her before she left Paris for good they made their way to the bakery. 

”Where's Marinette?" Alix asked desperately. 

Tom and Sabine narrowed their eyes on the three students. 

"We know we messed up!" Nathaniel yelled out. 

Alix nodded. "We just stood back and listened to Lila never asking Marinette her side-” 

Max looked down in shame. "Lila's stories could have easily been proven as incorrect information but none of us ever took the time to check." 

The three bowed their heads. 

"We're so sorry!" They yelled in sync. 

Sabine smiled ever so slightly. Tomorrow seemed to calm down. 

"You missed her, some girls @Lila queen, @blogger, and a boy @moneyman along with two unknown accounts spammed her rudely." 

Sabine slowly shook her head. The three looked up at her with widened eyes. 

"They caused Marinette to delete everything?” Max uttered in disbelief.

" That's so horrible…" Alix muttered. 

Nathaniel looked ashamed. "All her work…" It was obvious that he felt that pain as a fellow artist. 

After all, Nathaniel never saw them personally destroy Marinette's work. 

Even being against Marinette he never would have allowed that. 

He understood as a fellow artist. 

”She left rather quickly." Sabine finished. 

The three deflated but gave a small nod before leaving. 

They wouldn't go along with Lila. But what could they even prove? 

\Lila's pov/

Lila was livid. Marinette just felt like that leaving her to find other victims for Hawkmoth. 

She sweetly spread lies about Marinette. Soon Alya got closer to her. 

She noticed how Alix, Nathaniel, and Max didn't trust her. 

But they wouldn't dare make a move. After all, they saw how it turned out for Marinette. 

\Alya's pov/ 

Alya couldn't believe how Marinette had acted! She finally showed her true colors though. 

Lila was right about her from the very start. She felt bad ever doubting her best friend. 

Nino and her slowly drifted apart. Nino rarely coming to school, usually taking online classes. 

But Alya didn't mind. She had Lila to keep her company. 

She didn't post her friend around only to keep her safe. 

Her ladyblog became her main focus. 

Ladybug and Cat noir being out of commission sucked. 

They were after all the original heroes. 

Soon Alya had a mission to get Information on the new cat hero. 

Lila expressed herself sadly. She couldn't come with Alya due to charity work. 

Of course like a good friend she understood. 

An akuma looking like someone who recently had their heart broken wandered. 

Alya made it close getting great footage until she was spotted. 

She crashed harshly into a wall. Her glasses shattered somewhere she guessed. 

Her phone out of her grasp. 

"Lady cat help-” Alya screamed out. 

She was so scared. She couldn't see. Where was that hero-

Instantly she felt calm. Arms gently lifting her up and holding her secure before running away. 

"It's Lady noir.” The cat themed hero says gently. 

Alya finds herself smiling ever so slightly. She knew she was safe. 

Gently she was set down. 

"Stay here, miss, it's dangerous." 

And with that the cat hero was gone. 

Alya held her legs with her arms waiting for Lady noir to win. 

It felt so odd without her glasses. So odd without her phone.

Soon ladybugs covered Paris curing and fixing everything. 

Relief flooded through Alya as her head Injury went away instantly. 

She smiled realizing her glasses were back on her face and her phone in her hand. 

Looking back on the footage Alya only got blurry pictures and a short video not really showing the cat hero. 

She promised herself she'd get better quality next time. 

Chloe transferred back seeming completely different. 

She kept to herself and the rest of the class did the same. 

Another akuma came soon after. Excitement flooded Alya. 

She noticed Chloe helping students escape. 

Shaking her head she looked around for Lady noir. 

Her phone was already out as soon as the cat hero jumped out. 

Alya had been recording the akuma for a while. 

"That doesn't seem to nice-" 

Alya smiled brightly recording and taking pictures of the cat hero. 

As Lady noir hopped away she turned the camera to herself. 

“I give you Lady noir-”


	13. Of stripes and tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe was a bully. She was rude and hurt people to feel better. She didn't know how to cope with her feelings correctly. Her mother was a harsh business women always traveling. Not even knowing Chloe's name. And her father was busy with his work as the mayor giving Chloe anything she wanted. It wasn't the best combination of parents. And though it didn't excuse her actions it most certainly did explain them. Her mother decided to stay in Paris thanks to Marinette causes Chloe to want to better herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's pov. Chloe becomes close with Marinette, Adrien, Kagami, and Marinette. But things change.

Chloe wanted to start a little. She wanted to be a better person. 

She could say without a doubt this wasn't her. And she didn't want to be a bully. 

First she began saying please and thank you. No one realized just how hard that was for her to do. 

She then confronted her feelings about Adrien. Really started to think about it. 

It was easy to see she didn't like him romantically. And was just awkward. 

Her and Adrien spent hours talking it over. Blush covered his cheeks slightly when he realized she liked him. 

Or so thought she did. She laughed, bumping his shoulder. 

The two became much closer. More like siblings. 

He smiled and told her he was happy with her progress. 

It helped her feel like she was making a difference. 

And then Lila came around. Spreading her lies earning the trust of classmates. 

She practically leached herself onto Adrien. 

He was obviously uncomfortable and Marinette and her were the only ones who realized. 

"He's uncomfortable! and your all just allowing it-" Marinette shouted out one day. 

Alya muttered into Lila's ear. 

"Oh Marinette you don't have to lie just because you have a crush on him!” 

Lila sweetly slipped out covering her mouth looking over at Adrien. 

"Oops-" She said, faking innocently. 

Adrien seemed surprised looking at Marinette for confirmation. 

"I did have a crush on Adrien. Who wouldn't? He's a literary sunshine." Marinette crossed her arms looking at Alya and Lila. 

"Not that it's your business to spread around." Marinette started Chloe having admiration for the ravenette. 

“But I'm happily in a relationship and Adrien is simply my friend.“ She finished. 

Chloe smiled brightly towards glad someone finally spoke up. 

Alya slammed her hands harshly onto her desk looking at Marinette. 

”Why didn't you tell me girl! We're best friends-” 

Marinette raised an eyebrow towards her. 

"If I had what drama out you have spread?” she simply stated. 

Alya huffed turning back to Lila. 

And that was the day Chloe and Adrien became closer to Marinette. 

Adrien was kind of shy around Marinette finding out she crushed on him for awhile. 

But soon the three were hip to him the best of friends. 

Chloe soon gave Kagami a chance, realizing she liked the socially awkward girl. 

Kagami, Marinette, Adrien, Luka, and Chloe oddly fit together. 

A group of similarities and unique differences. 

They became more then Chloe's friends. They were chosen family. 

Chloe remembered the day they all decided to learn English. 

Marinette had already been teaching herself multiple languages. 

The whole class turned upside down not understanding them. 

Adrien, Marinette and her using this to their advantage. 

" Hey Adrien coming to the bakery for lunch?” Marinette asked in English. 

Adrien smiled using English as well. "Help me escape from my wonderful bodyguard?” 

Chole hopped in " No problem I got you." 

They made sure to look at different classmates as they spoke. 

Everyone assumed the conversation was about them. It was great. 

Kagami left them first. Everyone tried staying in contact but sadly slipped out after a few months. 

She knew it had something to do with Kagami's strict mother. 

Adrien left soon after. Being outed to Cat noir by all of Paris. 

Ladybug sobbed, taking away his miraculous. And memories that made him connect dots to her. 

Adrien walked over to Chloe in the rain. Tears running down his cheeks. 

He lost so many memories of his best friend. 

It broke him. He stayed over at Chloe's. 

Marinette and Luka joining in. 

They fell asleep cuddling together that night. After crying and comforting. 

Adrien mentioned to them how his father had changed. Being more harsh towards him. 

He was scared it would get physical. And as much as it hurts him he had to leave. 

Marinette and Chloe gave him enough money to start off. 

They spent the night hanging out. Printing pictures out of everyone for him to have. 

It hurts to let another friend go. Marinette made Adrien a completely new wardrobe. And he was gone the next day. 

His father was furious. Sadness not shown. He was angry he couldn't control his son any longer. 

This Chloe knew, as did Marinette and Luka. 

Adrien sends them letters every now and then going by a fake name. 

Chloe and Marinette would collect all the letters and read them when they added up. 

The two are always happy to receive a letter from their friend. 

But soon Chloe was placed with a wonderful opportunity. 

Going to America, to New York. 

She wanted Marinette to stop her. To scream at her for being selfish. 

But the ravenette wrapped her in a hug. And told her how proud she was. 

Chloe sobbed into Marinette's chest before leaving. 

They parted ways with a promise to see each other again. 

Chloe didn't look into Paris news. She wanted to allow herself time to heal. 

Her mother changed tremendously putting forth effort into their relationship. 

And New York was nice. Different in so many ways but unique. 

Chloe loved it here. She allowed herself time to cope. 

Working through years of emotions she ignored. 

Growing her hair out rather long she dyed it a light blue on the tips. 

Taking self defense and multiple fighting classes. 

Brushing up on languages Marinette learned and planned on learning. 

Finally finding healthy ways to cope. Chloe was ready to return to Paris by the time her mother was. 

She remembered her last confirmation with Ladybug. 

Chloe stood on her balcony letting out a sigh. 

She was leaving for New York in three hours. 

Ladybug hopped carefully onto her balcony. 

"I've noticed your improvement, I have to say I'm proud."

Chloe tears up happily quickly wiping the tears away. 

"Thank you." She responds. 

Ladybug gently grabs both of Chloe's hands. 

”You're the true Bee, and one day I'll need you."

Chloe nodded. Glad she didn't out herself to the public like she planned on doing. 

Paris came into view pulling the blonde from her past thoughts. 

"Honey I'm home…” She muttered softly. 

Chloe pulled her bags into her old room. Things looked so different then she remembered. 

Or maybe she'd just changed quickly. She would definitely have to decorate differently. 

Chloe went out to the lobby to see Viperon and a cat female hero. 

Things definitely were different. 

Chloe noticed the hero stare at her for a moment before leaving. 

She headed back to her room catching up on all the time she'd missed. 

She was surprised Ladybug retired hiding her miraculous in the shadows. 

Chloe made her way to school hoping to catch up to Marinette. 

She noticed Marinette hadn't showed up. Chloe decided she'd visit her after school. 

Chloe took note of Alix, Max, and Nathaniel staying away from the others. 

She noticed and heard Nino wasn't here today. Apparently he'd been taking online courses mostly. 

Chloe took notes through her classes and even answered a few questions. 

She'd brushed up on her studies after so long of having Sabrina do things for her. 

Everyone seemed to notice just how drastically she changed. 

Chloe was about to make her way to the bakery when an akuma was inside the school. 

She helped students get away and noticed Alya watch her for a moment. 

Chloe watched the interaction between the akuma victim and The cat hero. 

"I give you Lady noir-” Chloe heard Alya say. 

Huh, that's her name. Catchy. 

Chloe made her way out of the school and towards the bakery. 

Pushing the door open carefully she heard the bell chime as she walked in. 

”Hello! And welcome to-" Tomorrow started before realizing it was Chloe. 

"Chloe!" Sabine exclaimed happily. 

Chloe smiles gently. Marinette's parents practically adopted Chloe. 

”Hey, I'm back." She looked around. 

"Where's Marinette?" She asked. 

Sabine and Tom gave her a quick hug. 

"You don't know?" Sabine asked softly. 

Chloe looked confused, obviously not knowing. 

"Marinette moved to Gotham.” Tom said. 

Chloe looked a bit surprised. Before relief crossed her features. 

”As much as I want to see Marinette I'm glad she's away from them."

Chloe hadn't been on technology in New York she spent that time bettering herself. 

She had been sending letters back and forth with Marinette but it had been a little while. 

"If you want, we could give you her new number?” Sabine offered. 

Chloe instantly brightened up. 

"Please! That would be amazing-” 

Chloe really missed Marinette. 

Soon Chloe was typing a message to Marinette. 

Hey mari I'm back in Paris. I just found out you moved. I'd love to get back into contact. 

Chloe pressed send waiting for Marinette to respond.


	14. Beginnings of Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien just wanted to go to school, that's how everything started. But man did things change quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's pov.

Adrien remembers how quickly things changed. 

But he could find himself to care. He thinks most things changed for good. 

It started with Chloe opening up to him. They spent hours just talking. 

She told him she used to like him, but somewhere along the way her feelings became entirely platonic. 

He blushed slightly, he didn't know Chloe genuinely had a crush on him for a period of time. 

Things soon became calm. And somewhere along the way Adrien decided to sort his feelings. 

Ladybug was his partner, his best friend, and his first crush. 

Maybe it was the rush of becoming a superhero. 

Maybe it was just because he'd been homeschooled and sheltered away from the outside world for so long. 

But he knew he wasn't in love with Ladybug. 

He deeply loved his partner, but all affections were platonic. 

He spent hours talking with her until things were sorted. 

She smiled gently and encouraged him to express himself. 

He was glad they talked things over. Ladybug told him she'd been seeing someone for a while now. 

He smiled brightly and congratulated her. 

The two became even closer after opening up. Things were falling into place. 

And then Lila showed up. He wasn't sure how to feel about the brown haired girl. 

She spoke in a sweet manner almost everybody took a liking to the new student. 

And he tried to like her too. But she started making him uncomfortable. 

She'd cling to him tightly and ignore his pleas for personal space. 

His father soon added her into the modeling part of his company. 

Adrien tried to be nice but she was a nightmare. 

Yet he couldn't bring himself to be rude. 

He tried expressing to everyone just how uncomfortable the girl made him. 

They all laughed and said it was okay to like Lila they wouldn't tell his father. 

But he didn't and they wouldn't listen to him. 

He felt absolutely suffocated. Until one day he walked into class. 

Little did he know things would change for the better. And a bit for the worse. 

“She's obviously making him uncomfortable!” Marinette yelled, slamming her hands on the table. 

Adrien stopped at the door seeing Alya mutter someone in Lila's ear. 

He noticed the glimpse in her eye. 

”oh Marinette you don't have to be rude just because you have a crush on Adrien-” 

Lila knew he was standing in there. He could feel it. 

She looked over towards the door straight at him. 

”Oops!” She muttered covering her mouth. 

Adrien felt himself becoming embarrassed. He didn't like Marinette like that. 

But she was amazing, why wouldn't he blush learning that information? 

He looked at Marinette for confirmation. He wouldn't take that girl's words. 

“I did have a crush on Adrien. Who wouldn't? He's literally sunshine” Marinette stated without a stutter or sign of that information being false. 

He felt extremely embarrassed. How did he not notice? 

Adrien looked towards Lila noticing her anger the plan didn't work. 

"Not that it's your business to spread around regardless," She looked directly at Lila and Alya. 

Adrien noticed Chloe smiling widely as if she was proud of the ravenette girl. 

And he could admit he was proud of her. He didn't have the courage to really do that. 

Everytime he tried it was shut down and ignored. 

Marinette had her arms crossed over her chest. 

“But I'm happily in a relationship, and Adrien is my friend."

Adrien felt himself smiling, he was bald Marinette found someone. 

Alya didn't take this news well she slammed her hands on her desk yelling something at Marinette. 

He didn't even pay attention to her at this point. 

He watched Marinette raise an eyebrow at Alya. 

“If I did, what drama would spread?" She said simply. 

Most of the class was silent and Marinette took that cue to sit back down.

And that was the day Chloe and Adrien sat next to Marinette. 

The stares of their classmates' didn't go unnoticed, the three just didn't care. 

Adrien was kind of shy around the ravenette feeling bad he didn't notice she had a crush on him for awhile. 

But soon the three fit together perfectly. 

Marinette and Chloe supported Adrien with his fencing tournaments. 

Chloe and Adrien supported Marinette with her designing.

The three started to learn English together.

It turned their classroom upside down.

Marinette and Adrien studied together. 

Chole decided she'd learn on her own after so long of depending and having other people complete things for her. 

Adrien and Marinette soon practiced different languages together. 

Chloe would always point out when they switched between multiple in a conversation. 

Chloe didn't like Kagami. Or so he thought. 

Until Kagami and Marinette were hanging out one day. 

The two girls became friends on something called friendship day. 

Chloe decided to join them while he hung it with Luka. 

Soon the five were a group of friends. A family even. 

Marinette and Luka were an adorable couple. 

Luka started getting better with his social skills but music was easier for him to express himself. 

Kagami started picking up other hobbies. Marinette teaches the girl how to cook and bake simple things. 

Chloe has no idea what she wants to do so she picks up little hobbies trying new things out. 

Marinette is a genius, Adrien is sure. She always manages to sneak away Kagami and himself from their strict parents. 

Sleep overs usually at Marinette's or Chloe's. Sometimes even Luka's place. 

Kagami starts learning new languages with Marinette and Adrien. 

“Alright stay still-" Marinette muttered, taking Adrien's measurements to make him clothes. 

”You don't have to do this Mari-" Adrien started. 

Kagami and Chloe laughed from the ravenette's bed. 

"Good luck convincing her otherwise, she's inspired." Chloe said, Kagami and Luka nodding. 

They'd all had Marinette take their measurements and make them clothes already. 

He was next. 

Adrien smiled brightly, he really did love his friends. 

"I guess I'll endure this-" He dramatically stated. 

Marinette choked back a giggle shaking her head. 

“Stay still will you." She reminded the blonde. 

Adrien wished things stayed like they were. But change is inevitable. 

Nino, already drifting away from him, hurt. He was so happy he had his friends to support him.

And then Kagami announced something.

”I'm moving away." Kagami spoke softly.

She recently started expressing her emotions more openly around them. 

But she had a hard time doing so at times. 

They knew it was a permanent arrangement when tears slipped down her cheeks. 

“She's making me move away!” Kagami sobbed out. 

Marinette was the first to wrap her arms around the sobbing girl. Chloe and Adrien joined in soon after. Luka soon joined the group hug as well. 

It was a long night, and everyone ended up crying. 

Kagami hugged them tightly. Each ending up with a bracelet. Promising they'd meet again. 

They stayed in contact with Kagami for a little while. 

Video chatting every time they possibly could. 

Kagami would tell them everything and in return they'd do the same. 

Sadly they slipped out of contact. 

Kagami managed to send one last message. 

She ended up in America in a city called Gotham. 

Luka, Marinette, and Adrien spent the night at Chloe's. Sad they lost contact with Kagami. 

But slowly they started to build up again. As much as they missed Kagami Adrien was glad to just have his friends. 

And then things were calm until they weren't. 

It was a bad akuma. 

Almost everyone in Paris dead. 

Ladybug barely holding her own. Viperon and Queen bee being brought In the the battle. 

Adrien knew he took a risk. He knew this wouldn't end well. 

But Ladybug was in danger, and she was the cure. 

Cat noir took a hit. His miraculous being slid from his finger leaving the remaining citizens of Paris to hold their breath. 

Adrien Agreste stood in the place of the cat hero. 

The akuma hesitated for whatever reason, giving Ladybug the opportunity to smash the akumatized object. 

"bye bye little butterfly-” Ladybug muttered softly watching the purified butterfly wander off. 

”Miraculous ladybug!” She screamed out. 

Paris putting itself back together quickly. Hundreds of people gasping for air. 

Sobs echoing through the street once more as the dead were now living. 

Queen bee running off along with Viperon heading in separate ways. 

Ladybug slowly walked up to Adrien, his hand clenching the cat ring tight. 

Knowing what was to come. 

Ladybug carried him to the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

Tears filled her Bluebell eyes to the brim as she choked out a sob. 

" Y-you stupid cat!” She wrapped her arms around Adrien tightly sobbing into his chest. 

"I'm sorry bugaboo, I had to." He muttered softly. 

Ladybug looked into his eyes a sad smile placed on her lips. 

“I'm sorry Kitty." She said softly. 

He nodded, handing her the ring. 

"I ladybug the Guardian of the miraculous-”

“it's okay I don't blame you-" Adrien said softly to his crying best friend. 

“relieve you of any memories linking you to the finding of miraculous." 

And with that Ladybug was gone. 

Adrien blinked a few times before a sob was choked out. 

A part of him feeling empty and missing. 

He couldn't remember her voice. Any words she spoke. 

He remembered her Bluebell eyes filled with tears. 

He remembers her sobs choked out as she took away something. 

He didn't know what but it hurt. 

He knows he was a hero. 

But he can't remember much. 

He slowly drags himself along the streets of Paris. 

Rain slowly sprinkled down before it began to pour harshly. 

Sobs ripped through his lips, tears running down his face mixing with the cold rain water. 

Completely on autopilot he made his way to Chloe's. 

He lost so many memories of his best friend. 

He couldn't remember her much. It broke him. 

Chloe called Marinette and Luka over. 

Soon the four of them comforted each other after a traumatic akuma. 

Chloe and Luka no longer having the miraculous on them. 

Ladybug took them soon after Adriens. 

They fell asleep cuddling that night. 

Adrien was ripped from school the next day. His father was furious he was Cat noir. 

Everyone assumed he had the best in mind for his son. 

But his true friends knew differently. 

His father used him being Cat noir as an excuse. 

Adrien having absolutely everything in his life controlled once again. 

He tried to make it work. 

Tried to stay with his father and fix their broken relationship. 

But every time he saw Gabriel he'd only be yelled at. 

Adrien felt it would turn for the worst and decided to leave. 

It took him almost two weeks to be allowed a sleep over at Chloe's. 

And that's all he needed. 

“I'm running away." Adrien stated. 

Marinette's fingers running through his hair getting ready to braid it as he spoke. 

She paused, her hands stopping. Chloe looked at him waiting for an answer. 

"My dad…" Adrien started knowing they wanted an explanation. 

Marinette offered him a small smile. 

Rubbing her fingers on his scalp gently calming him down. 

Adrien took another breath before continuing. 

"He's worse than before, and I think it could get physically." As he spoke his voice became lower and lower. 

Chloe looked pissed and Marinette held the same expression. 

He could tell it was directed towards his father but it sent shivers down his spine. 

But almost immediately after their expressions softened. 

"Adrien, we'll be here to support you." Marinette softly said. 

Chloe nodded. "Even if we're apart we'll find each other again." 

Adrien felt his eyes fill with tears. Soon he was sobbing. Marinette and Chloe hugging him tight. 

"I love you guys so much-" He gasped out realizing he forgot to breathe while crying. 

Marinette and Chloe answered almost in perfect sync. "We love you too."

Chloe and Marinette helped Adrien create a bank account. 

Marinette was extremely good at hacking, easily making him not connected. 

Adrien tried to protect but Marinette put all her commotion money into it. 

Chloe called her dad faking her old persona getting a good amount of money for Adrien as well. 

”It was supposed to be a surprise but-" Marinette started pulling a suitcase out to Adrien. 

“I finished off your clothes today" She smiled at him. 

Adrien's eyes widened. 

“oh my god that's a lot I thought you were making me a jacket or something-" Adrien responded. 

Marinette laughed slightly. "You inspired me. This is a new collection you have the first handmade designs-" 

Adrien wrapped Marinette in another hug. 

"Thank you so much-"

Marinette and Chloe hugged Adrien tightly. 

Marinette went out shopping getting Adrien some necessities. 

Marinette wrote down some recipes for Adrien so he could get some good meals. 

Soon Adrien was gone. Leaving around three in the morning.

Chloe getting rid of his phone. 

Gabriel was furious. He couldn't find a trace of his son. 

Marinette deleted all footage of the three of them. 

Adrien felt free, as if a weight was lifted off his chest. 

He dyed his hair a semi-permanent black. Wearing brown color contacts. 

Marinette and Chloe braided his hair before he left. 

He felt relief once leaving Paris. Decided to go where the road would take him. 

Adrien soon realized he was being followed by a private investigator. No doubt his father's work. 

He switched to speaking mandarin everywhere. And soon the guy left him alone. 

Adrien continued coloring his hair for a good five months.

But he kind of missed the blonde.

So slowly he let his blonde hair grow back. 

”Hello Gotham City-”

Adrien muttered to himself. After a bit of wandering around he decided he'd try and find Kagami. 

So of course he thought coming to Gotham the city of crime would be a good idea. 

He'd kept up on languages. And taught himself to fight. 

Though he already got an idea of it. Wasn't too hard to learn. 

Maybe it was muscle memory. He was a hero after all. 

Adrien, now going by Kai walked into a hotel. 

Kai has a number of meanings, including "ocean" (海), "shell" (貝), "restoration" and "recovery".

He thought it fit well. 

Hopping onto his bed he let out a groan. 

He needed to find a place to stay. And maybe even get back into school. 

He thought about it for a moment. 

”Eh, maybe I'll just finish online…" 

He muttered to himself before falling asleep. 

Traveling was exhausting.


	15. A dragons heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's pov.

Kagami had her expectations set perfectly for her when she was born. 

Her mother had a certain ideal for her daughter before she could even speak. 

Her name origin being ‘Mirror'.

From a young age Tomoe held high expectations. 

Wanting her daughter to be like her and more. 

This suffocated Kagami almost instantly. 

All she ever wanted to be was impress her mother. 

Nothing else mattered. 

She was taught Japanese as her first language. 

The language from her true home her mother would say. 

Traveling always occurred. Never staying still. 

Even when seemingly settling, moving away eventually. 

Kagami never made friends, she gave up even trying. 

She was an introvert. She didn't need people. 

Knowing many languages due to her travels. 

Soon ending up in Paris. The city of romance. Of love. 

She had no idea why this became a stable home. 

A butterfly man or something was letting akumas go. 

People turning into literal monsters. 

Many die on a daily basis. 

This didn't seem to bother her mother. 

She was absolutely positive she could keep her daughter safe.

Until she couldn't. 

Kagami started longing for friends. 

It felt so empty and lonely. 

She would sneak out to fence with a boy named Adrien. 

He was indeed talented, she'd give him that. 

Her mother didn't like this until she met Adrien's father. 

Soon becoming business partners with Gabriel Agreste. Tomoe allowed them to fence together. 

And Kagan was happy. She was glad she could spend quality time with someone her own age. 

But something felt missing. 

And then she met Marinette Dupain Cheng. A ravenette bluebell eyed fashion designer. 

Friendship day it was called. Marinette was a genius. 

They went through the clues so easily and ended up in second place. 

Due to Kagami's mother ragging as an akuma angry her daughter broke her rules. 

Kagami hung her head low walking to the car to leave. 

"It's honorably you wish to keep your daughter safe-" Marinette said to Tomoe. 

Kagami watched the interaction. 

”But keeping her locked inside only to come out so rarely! She's a teenager. She needs friends-" She expressed. 

Kagami was shocked, no one spoke up to her mother before. 

”And I'd love to be her friend.” Marinette smiled softly. 

Tomoe looked between the two girls for a moment. ”Very well."

She drove off leaving Kagami to hang out with Marinette. 

Kagami and Marinette instantly hit it off. They both seemed to know Adrien. 

"Yeah, I had a crush on him for a little bit totally platonic now."

Marinette laughed softly, Kagami nodded. 

“I held affections for Adrien as well." Kagami stated.

She was totally socially awkward. But Marinette never seemed to mind. 

She always understood what Kagami meant. 

It was refreshing. 

Kagami didn't expect to befriend the mayor's daughter. 

Sue assumed Chloe to be a spoiled brat in both more.

How she was wrong. The blonde girl was working on herself. 

And Kagami wouldn't admit it out loud but she started crushing on her slightly. 

Luka was chill and wasn't the best with words just like Kagami. 

He expressed himself well with music. It was nice. 

Adrien was a literally cinnamon roll she soon thought of like a little brother. Though she was technically younger. 

And Marinette was her first girl friend. Someone who could truly understand her. 

She loved them all. And she slowly started to express herself. 

The first time she died was definitely the worst. 

Marinette, Luka, Adrien, and Chloe had much trauma. 

Kagami knew they had all endured death. Yet spoke up watching loved ones die hurting much more. 

She couldn't understand until she watched Chloe's throat slit. 

She watched in horror as her friend tried covering her neck to stop it. 

How she desperately tried gasping for air to simply choke on her own blood. 

She couldn't make it in time. 

Screaming out in pain as she watched the life fade from Chloe's eyes. 

She'd wished she had died first. That Chloe hadn't at all. 

But she felt pure hate as she carried the dead girl in her arms. 

Blood covering her completely. 

Gently setting Chloe against the wall she ran screaming at the akuma. 

Stabbing a shard of glass into their eye. 

She didn't care if the victim was underneath. 

Chloe died. She watched her die. 

Kagami knew a logically miraculous cure would bring her back. 

But she couldn't think straight, the image stained fresh in her mind. 

Kagami didn't mind dying for the first time this way. 

She was glad she hurt the akuma. 

She shut down completely. She didn't realize what she'd done. 

As Kagami fell to the ground her throat slit she endured just as Chloe. 

It hurt less than seeing Chloe die. 

She died with a smile on her lips. 

Kagami jumped up gasping her hands touching her healed throat. 

But she didn't care that she needed to find Chloe. 

Chloe jumped into Kagami's arms. 

Kagami allowed herself to sob with Chloe that day. 

That was a bad day. 

But so many good days were involved. 

Marinette making everyone clothes. 

Adrien and his horrible puns. 

Chloe and her makeovers. 

Luka and his music. 

Kagami felt happy. Die had friends. She had a family. 

All was well, all was calm. 

Until it was suddenly ripped from underneath her feet. 

"We're moving." Her mother stated. 

So suddenly no exclamation. 

Kagami nodded, not making a sound. 

She couldn't stop herself from running away from the dinner table. 

Her legs carried her to the bakery. 

Running upstairs to Marinette. 

"I'm moving." She said watching everyone react. 

Feeling a tear silently slip down her cheek. 

"She's making me leave!” Kagami sobbed out. 

Her friends-

No, her family. Hugged her offering comfort. 

It was a long night. Each of them taking turns crying. 

Soon watching movies together. And making snacks. 

Marinette wrote Kagami recipes to try. 

She wished that night would have lasted longer. 

She missed them deeply. 

Kagami stood in front of the closed school. 

She was confused. Why was it shut down? 

"Some new student started a fire." A person answered her thoughts. 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. 

Who started a fire in the school?


	16. Blurred memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter giving a glimpse of Tim's point of view. Oof super short! Enjoy regardless-

Tim couldn't remember much of his encounter with the girl who gave him stitches. 

To be fair he was pretty out of it though. 

Jason had laughed at him when he explained. 

And for some reason he couldn't trace the location he ended up at. 

Alfred had forced him to get some rest. Taking away his coffee privileges. 

He knew she had dark hair. 

He didn't see her eyes. 

She apologized for ruining his suit to save his life. 

He fell asleep on the table during breakfast due to Alfred restricting his caffeine privileges. 

His dreams swirled around the memories. 

He didn't know how he got on the roof. Did she carry him? 

No, he must have imagined that. 

It was obvious she gave him stitches. He started at the pink string on his desk. 

He slept for twenty hours straight. It was refreshing. 

And odd, considering he rarely got three hours of sleep. 

But nevertheless it was a nice feeling. 

His stitches had been taken out. Now having healed enough. 

He twirled the pink thread between his fingers. 

He didn't know who saved him. 

They didn't reveal his identity. They didn't rip his mask off to learn it themselves. 

She simply helped a hero who shattered through her window. 

This brother's kept telling him to just drop it. 

To leave the poor girl alone and continue forward. 

But he wanted to thank her. 

Shaking his head he decided to drop it. 

But if he ever found out who saved him. 

He promised to return the favor. 

Tim made his way down stairs. 

"Coffee please-” he practical begged Alfred. 

Alfred raised a brow. ”Sleep time?" The butler asked. 

"Twenty hours." Tim responded. 

"Caffeine restriction removed master Tim." 

Tim was practically glowing as he sipped down a fresh cup of coffee. 

A good start to a new day.


	17. Lu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given you a chapter catching up Chloe, Adrien, Kagami, and even Tim. (Though Tim had a rather short chapter) I give you, Luka's pov.

\Luka's pov/

Luka remembers first meeting Marinette. She'd been sitting next to his family's house boat. 

Sitting with her legs dangling just above the water of the seine river. 

She didn't seem to notice him. Like she'd been in her own world. 

He'd always been good at reading people. But words weren't his strong suit. 

She looked so tired. Her eyes slightly dull as she looked into the night sky. 

As if she could count all the stars without taking a breath. 

She was beautiful, Luka felt his cheeks cover in blush. 

Her dark ravenette hair twirling with the slightly breeze blowing through. 

It looked like she'd had her hair then into two signature pigtails. 

But the wind had loosened them. Making some strands of hair stray. 

She sat completely quiet. He listened to the song of her heart beat. 

It was only beautiful. Yet he could tell she held burdens on her shoulders. 

She was hurting, and seemed to be completely alone. 

It broke his heart in two despite not knowing the girl. 

She couldn't have been much younger than himself. 

After a moment the girl seemed to sense him. She muttered softly, not turning to even look. 

"I can feel you staring.” She said. 

Luka felt embarrassed, he didn't mean to stare. 

”Sorry, that wasn't my intention." He answered. 

Marinette looked over at him, her bluebell eyes filled with tears. 

It has been so obvious she'd been crying. Tears covering her cheeks. 

He gasped softly, he could tell she was hurting. But he had no idea she was crying. 

She was so silent, she didn't make a sound. 

He found himself sitting next to the girl. 

"What's wrong?” he asked the ravenette stranger softly. 

Marinette's eyes widened ever so slightly. She didn't expect that. 

This boy read her so well when so many haven't even spared a glance. 

Sure, she'd been asked if she was alright. When she'd space out. Or mess up on a test. 

But to be asked what was wrong. Gosh she didn't know where to start. 

He waited for her to speak, and she did. 

She told him about her school situation. She told him about responsibilities she couldn't go into suffocating her. 

She told this boy anything and everything she could. 

And he listened to her. He listened to her rant. To her cry out loud. 

Genuinely, he cared. Someone she didn't know. This she could tell. 

Luka listened to her speak offering a smile whenever she'd pause. 

Soon she left, leaving Luka to take in the silence. 

It went on like this for months. 

She'd show up and they'd talk together. Soon exchanging all kinds of topics. 

Soon their interaction goes outside of nightly meetings. 

Marinette visits him at the houseboat. Apparently knowing his sister already. 

And Luka visits the bakery. 

He remembers learning her name. They'd been getting to know each other for a couple weeks. 

She wasn't intentionally hiding her name, the topic just never came up. 

They always had so much to talk about and forgot simple introductions. 

“And I had to make a new account just from my commotions." Marinette explained. 

She'd told Luka of her harsh ignorant classmates. 

He'd grown to dislike the ones who stood by doing nothing. 

His sister couldn't take the toxic atmosphere and switched to online school. 

Luka watched Marinette talk about her newest designs. It took her awhile to show him her work. 

Paranoid of it being stolen due to Lila. 

He nodded listening to her happily rant. She excitedly showered her her design signature on her sweater. 

"I made this one, Lila stole my other one so I-" 

She told him how she had to start making two signatures. Not wanting her classmates to find out her M' works. 

She'd signed MDC with her personal clothes. 

”Here in the cuff-" She folded it showing Luka the pink thread secured the letters MCD. 

He nodded listening to Marinette talk as he softly played a song he was working on. 

“I've done quite a few commotions with MCD, but I want to really focus on M'." She said. 

Luka knew why, Always knew she was MCD. And could easily ruin her commotion account. 

M's was her backup. What she really put her work into. 

”The letters-" She rubbed her fingers over the MCD signature sign. ”Stand for my name. While M' could be just about anyone." 

Luka paused looking up at the ravenette girl. They'd grown close and didn't know each other's names. 

He didn't know how this wasn't realized. 

"Luka-" He put his hand out surprising Marinette slightly.

Realization passed over her face. She looked slightly embarrassed.

"Marinette." She answered. 

Luka nodded happily to have her name. 

“I can't believe I didn't introduce myself. You're like my best friend-" She laughed slightly. 

“And your mine." He said. 

The two had known each other for a good two years. 

Meeting when Marinette was Thirteen and he was just about to be fourteen.

And how quickly time sure did pass for them. 

He didn't know just how much the girl was carrying on her shoulders. 

Luka knew he liked Marinette when he first met her. 

But their friendship was comfortable, he didn't want to jeopardize that. 

She'd been facing school alone. And Luka hated seeing her hurt. 

His feelings came out during a fight. They always expressed things calmly but it was different one day. 

Marinette walked slowly a wince to her step. He was so happy to see his friend. 

But he noticed, and was extremely worried. 

”Mar-" He gasped out rushing to her side. 

"Marinette what happened!” he raised his voice slightly and worry laced in. 

" It's nothing, I just tripped you know how clumsy I am." She tried to pull a smile. 

It broke his heart into a million pieces. She was lying. He knew she was lying. Marinette hated liars. What happened? 

Her eyes looked dull, like the night she'd met him. 

She looked so tired, not physically but mentally. 

”Marinette-" He tried knowing she was lying. 

"I told you Lu,it's nothing. I'm fine.” She tried brushing him off. 

" Fine-" He gasped out anger in his tone. 

"This isn't fine Marinette! You're getting hurt, your things keep getting destroyed-" 

Luka was so mad. And Marinette just took it. 

No one had her back. Everyone turned on her. 

”Yes, it's fine!” She yelled trying to convince herself. 

”It's not fine and you know it!” he yelled back. 

"It doesn't matter!” She screamed back tears in her eyes. 

”Yes it does!" He yelled back. 

"I don't matter, no one cares-” She yelled only to get off. 

" No one cares?" He whispers softly for a moment. 

"I care! It breaks my heart into a million pieces seeing you hurt like this.”

”Then stop caring!” She screamed back. 

"I can't, I love you!” He yelled out. 

And then it was quiet. Tears running down both of their cheeks. 

Marintte's eyes wide, his hand quickly covering his mouth.

The two sat in the spot they met. Allowing silence to collect their thoughts. 

”Y-you love me?" She asked softly. 

Marinette wiped her tears away, finally stopping the tears. 

Luka nodded, coping Marinette and wiping his tears away as well. 

"How long?" She asked softly. 

“I've always liked you. But I realized more recently." He said. 

Marinette let silence fall over for a moment. 

"I know it's not okay. But I want to hold this hope and I can't let go of it. I'm sorry.” 

Luka pulled Marinette into a hug. 

"You don't have to apologize, I just don't want you to hurt Mar."

She nodded. 

”I like you too Lu.” She said softly. 

Luka waited for her to continue. 

"Do you want to give us a try?" Marinette looked at him. 

He nodded again. ”Yeah, I'd like that."

Things fit between them and slowly their group grew. 

Chloe, Adrien, and Kagami joining them. 

They became best friends, they were a family. 

Everything happened so quickly. Kagami being forced to move away. 

Adrien being outed as Cat noir and soon running away. 

And Chloe decided to leave for New York to better herself. 

It was hard for Luka and Marinette. 

More so Marinette. 

Jagged decided to spring an offer for them to move to Gotham City. 

Luka decided he'd go, he wanted Marinette to come. 

He'd hoped she'd make up her mind. 

They decided to take a break. Marinette had a lot going on and wanted to focus on herself. 

Luka knew Marinette was anxious with school. 

He couldn't begin to describe the relief when she decided to go with him. 

Gotham, the city of crime. He knew things would definitely be different here. 

Looking over at Sass he found himself smiling. 

But he knew they'd get through it.


	18. Heading to the market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so. I was wondering what do you guys think about a polygamous relationship between Luka, Marinette, and Damian?

\Damian's pov/

Damian woke up around five am. Just about six.

He quietly made his way down stairs to feed his animals. 

Clicking with his tongue he made meowing sounds softly calling for his cat. 

Alfred the cat happily rubbed against Damian's legs purring. 

He liked to sleep in odd spaces. So Damian allowed his cat to wander. 

He smiled softly, he really did love his animals. 

Alfred had gotten the cat for him. Mentioning the cat reminded him of Damian. 

Damian was so scared the poor animal would die. After all, his mother killed the animals would try to save. 

“Breakfast time." He muttered, pouring the cat's food into a bowl. 

”Maybe I'll get you a special treat." Damian said softly, he'd planned on heading to the store anyways. 

He reached down softly petting his cat for a moment. 

Alfred stood in the doorway watching the interaction with a slight smile.

”School will start up again in a couple days. Repairs shouldn't take too long." 

Damian nodded toward Alfred. 

"Thank you, I'll be heading to Titus and Batcow now." 

Alfred nods watching Damian walk away. 

He'd tried to take care of the animals at first. But Damian insisted on doing it himself. 

Damian made his way through the gardens. Titus loved playing around here during the mornings. 

He used to dig up all the flowers. But soon he just walked around chasing butterflies. 

”Breakfast time boy-" Damian called and whistled loudly. 

Titus ran up happily almost knocking Damian over. 

"Good boy!" He exclaimed petting Titus. 

Titus barked happily pulling on Damian's sleeve dragging him towards his dog house. 

Damian smiled softly, he was always a smart dog. 

He poured the food into Titus' bowel. Patting his dog's head gently.

"I think I'll head to the store today. Buy you three something good." Damian said softly. 

Titus looked at him for a moment pausing eating his breakfast. He seemed to like that idea. 

His tail wagged quickly, his eyes sparkling. 

Damian laughed softly. 

Patting Titus one more time before heading to Batcow. 

“Mornings girl!” Damian hopped over the fence. 

”I brought you some apple slices!" 

Damian feeds Batcow. Gently petting her every now and then. 

”I made a friend, well two in a way." 

Batcow let out moo's as Damian talked. 

"Her name is Marinette. She's interesting. Doesn't seem to know who I am." 

Damian found it odd, yet he felt relief. 

"Oh! I was talking with Alfred the cat and Titus. Think I'll be going out and getting you some treats."

Batcow seemed to like that idea, she let out a long moo.

"See you later girl." Damian ran his hand over her one more time. 

Jumping back over the fence Damian made his way inside the manor. 

He decided he'd take a shower and head out. 

“Damian!” He heard a voice shout. Turning around he saw Jon. 

"Jon?” Damian wouldn't admit it out loud but Jon was his best friend. 

"Wanna hang out today?" Jon asked excitedly. 

"I'll be getting ready." Damian started walking away. 

“Okay, hurry up!” Jon called out. 

Damian shrugged, he didn't mind going out for breakfast today. 

Walking back into his room Damian picked out a pair of clothes. 

Stepping into his bathroom she shut the clothes down and locked the door. 

"Maybe I can stop at the pet store-" 

He muttered to himself pulling off his dirty laundry and stepping into the shower. 

"Oh, and the grocery store. Get some potatoes for Batcow." 

Damian hummed feeling the warm water against his skin. 

He took a quick shower knowing Jon was waiting for him. 

Deciding to blow dry his hair and comb it. 

"Alright, to the store." He muttered to himself in the mirror. A clean outfit on. 

\Adrien's pov/

Adrien woke up rather late. His sleep schedule not really set well.

He sat up stretching his arms out with a yawn. 

Looking oddly familiar to a cat. 

He'd had little effects rub off on him. 

Due to his memories casually being locked away he didn't know about the miraculous.

He couldn't remember Plagg. 

An ache remained in his chest. 

He wasn't Plagg's chosen. But the kwami loved him deeply. 

Dubbing Adrien of one of his kittens. 

Adrien had felt something missing. But he tried to move past it. 

He knew for now this was the best option. 

Luckily he hadn't got the destruction powers. 

But his senses were deeply enchanted. 

”Oh right, I'm in Gotham now." He muttered to himself. 

Finding Kagami being his mission. 

His choice to leave Paris remained the best he'd made. 

He missed his friends deeply. But he knew he'd find them again. 

When the time was right, all he could do was hope. 

He ended up piercing his ears. His father would have fainted seeing what his son had done. 

But Adrien did it simply because he wanted to. 

The tongue piercing, ouch. 

That one hurt very much. He wouldn't admit to anyone but he cried. 

Marinette would mess around how good it felt kissing Luka because of his tongue piercing and Adrien was curious. 

So here he was. 

Almost two years later.

His earlobes and tongue pierced. His hair was evenly mixed with black and blonde. 

He lowkey went emo. 

It was comfortable though, so meh. 

He lived the first two months off take out food. 

But eventually he willed himself to learn cooking. 

Everything burned. Oh god how did he burn everything? 

Slowly he got the hang of it though. 

After switching from take out food to instant ramen. 

And then back to trying to cook by scratch. 

He could cook now. Decently. His food would never be as amazing as Marinette's. 

But at least he could cook. 

Shaking his head he pulled himself back into the present. 

Shower, then house searching. 

Pulling himself up he made his way to the bathroom. 

”oh my gods-” he muttered. 

The water pressure felt amazing in the shower. 

He hummed as he scrubbed his scalp washing his hair with an apple scented shampoo and conditioner. 

Soon washing the soap from his hair. 

He continued humming throughout his shower. 

Adrien mostly had been camping around. 

It was free, and he didn't see the point in wasting money. 

But having a nice long shower. 

Gods did that feel amazing. 

Ruffling his hair around with a towel he soon dried off the rest of the way. 

Pulling on a clean outfit quickly. 

Using a hair dryer to quickly get his damp hair dry. 

Pausing her ran his fingers through his hair for a moment. 

He remembered the night he left. 

Marinette's fingers gently rubbing his scalp. 

Chloe and Marinette placing his hair in braids. 

He missed their comfort. 

He missed his friends, his family. 

The ones who truly and gently loved him. 

He quickly wiped away his tears. 

Despite his emo tuff boy look he was a big softie. 

That certainly didn't change.

He combed through his hair until the tangles were gone. 

“First thing's first-"

Adrien muttered to himself again. 

Pulling a laptop out of his backpack he quickly typed. 

"I need to go shopping-” 

With the location of his store Adrien only took enough money to buy what he needed. 

Adrien got lost multiple times on his way to the store. Definitely not the best thing to do in the city of crime. 

But he wasn't dead yet! So that was a plus. 

A grocery list was sloppily scribbled onto his arm in dark blue ink. 

-Strawberries  
-yogurt  
-apples  
-oranges  
-soda  
-water bottles  
-spoons

Glancing ever so often at the list. He looked through the eiles getting everything. 

"Plastic spoons it is!” he declared. 

Adrien wandered around to find his items pausing for a movement seeing two boys walk by him. 

A boy with natural black hair and blue eyes walked in. 

He had someone next to him seeming socially awkward and annoyed. 

“Come on Damian it'll be fun!” Jon exclaimed. 

Adrien watched the dark haired green eyed boy roll his eyes. 

“I told you I'm not going to the carnival, it's silly. A little fair just passed through town. If I wanted to go I would have." 

"Come oooon it'll be fun!” The blue eyed boy explained. 

Adrien watched as he pressed his glasses closer to his face. As they slid slightly. 

“I told you no Jon-” Damian spoke out. 

Jon went to continue on talking when he seemed to notice Adrien staring. 

Adrien boomed bright red. Rushing away as Jon turned. 

His heart pounding quickly in his chest. 

"Oh god he was so beautiful-” Adrien muttered softly into his hands. 

"Oh no he saw me staring!” Adrien groaned into his hands. 

Blush covering his cheeks up to his ears. 

Adrien finds himself crushing on a boy he didn't even meet properly. 

Now hiding in a public restroom out of embarrassment. 

Completely having a bi-panic. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette woke up to the smell of pancakes. Quickly making her way to the kitchen. 

"Oh my god I love you-” She stated happy Luka was cooking pancakes. 

“I know right, totally rock and roll!” Jagged yelled out. 

Marinette slowly turned around just staring at Jagged for a moment. 

She was half asleep and a lot had been happening. 

"Jagged!” she exclaimed, finally seeming to realise. 

"Surprise! How's my favorite niece!” He said happily.

And dang, Marinette was not expecting him to drop in so soon. 

Penny smiled at Marinette sitting on the couch.

"Penny!Jagged! It's so good to see you guys!" 

Marinette rushed to hug the two of them. 

Fang happily waiting for his turn. 

"Fang! I missed you too!" Marinette gently petted the crocodile. 

Luka handed everyone their plates. Silence filled the room as everyone ate. 

Marinette quickly did the dishes after everyone finished up. 

Soon Luka and Marinette were sitting on the couch across from Penny and Jagged. 

"I was so glad when I heard you took my offer." Jagged said quieter than usual. 

Marinette smiled softly. He'd figured out what had been happening at her school. 

She wouldn't let him step in or do anything. She refused to sink to Lila's level. 

"Glad you offered me a place in your home." Marinette replied. 

"Actually, it's your home." Jagged said. 

Marinette raised her eyebrow in confusion. She was sixteen she couldn't have a place. 

"We talked with your parents and they agreed to have you emancipated." 

Luka nodded. He'd done the same, Marinette knew this. 

But her? She didn't see this coming.

"Why?” she finally asked.

“This place was always meant for you Mari" Jagged answered.

She felt glad knowing she could make her own choices. But M' was her secret identity in a sense.

Very few knew it was her. 

And though she had money she didn't want to connect it with herself just yet. 

"I am always here for you." Jagged stated making it clear he wasn't against marinette.

She knew that but felt relief hearing it. 

"But I need to have proof I can support myself-"

Marinette said quickly. Jagged knew she wanted to keep M' a secret from the world for now. 

"I know, which is why-" 

Jagged pulled out a bank card handing it to Marinette. 

"Your parents and I sent plenty of money to your new bank account!" 

"You what-" Marinette was grateful but surprised. 

Penny gently set her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Are you alright?” 

Marinette took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm grateful but it feels odd," She said softly.

Penny nodded in understanding.

"I get that, we just wanted to stop by and let you know." 

Jagged joined in. "We have to go, but we wanted to let you know. I hope this didn't make you mad." 

Mar shook her head. She was glad they did this. She actually wanted to. 

But it just happened fast. 

"No, thank you." She said. 

Marinette quickly ran to her room without a word. Making them confused. 

Luka just smiled. 

"I finished your commotion pieces awhile back." Marinette pushed a suitcase to Jagged. 

He smiled brightly. "You're incredible."

Marinette smiled back. ”I know."

Jagged soon left with Penny and fang. Leaving Luka and Marinette sitting in the living room. 

"Can you watch over the miraculous I'm going to go shopping."

Marinette softly asked Luka, giving her a nod. 

She quickly threw herself together deciding not to take a bag. 

She wore clothes Jagged had bought for her. 

Walking outside right as Jay pulled up. 

"That's what you call perfect timing-" She muttered. 

”Sticking with the car today?" She asked. 

Jay gave her a small nod. "Luka told me you had to go shopping."

"Yeah, need to get some groceries." She muttered. 

Marinette hopped in the passenger seat. Jason drove off almost immediately. 

\Jason's pov/

Jason woke up late. Usually, he wouldn't care. 

All well he'd pick up some other job. It's how he'd done things before. 

But it wasn't just about the job. He grew fond of Marinette. 

He wanted to know more about the girl he practically adopted as his sister. 

Rushing to throw himself together he went to leave on his motorcycle. 

His phone pinged giving him a year's worth of pay. 

And Luka asked him to take the car, Marinette wanted to go shopping. 

Jason switched vehicles. Quickly driving off in the car. 

Marinette walked out right as he pulled up. 

Soon they left heading to a market so Marinette could buy groceries.

\Jon's pov/

Jon was bored. 

He missed his best friend and was completely bored. 

After getting permission from his mom Jon rushed to the Wayne manor. 

Damian was feeding his animals so Jon sat inside and waited. 

Jon brightened up seeing his friend.

"Damian!" He called out. 

Damian looked surprised,but to be fair Jon didn't let him know he was stopping by.

"Wanna hang out today?” He asked. 

Damian gives him a shrug while walking away. 

Jon waited for Damian to get ready. 

He'd decided to transfer to Damian's school. 

It took a lot of convincing to his mom. 

But Bruce said Jon could stay with them. 

Louis didn't want to see Jon go to the city of crime. But she knew he was a hero and he wanted to save people. 

Or would always be dangerous. 

And she didn't want to take away a part of him. 

Jon headed to a market with Damian. 

Practically begging him to go to the town carnival with him. 

When he noticed someone staring at him. He became fully aware. 

The boy blushed and scattered off leaving Jon confused. 

He could have shrugged it off but he was curious. 

So he listened into Adrien speaking to himself. 

" Oh my god he was so beautiful-" 

Jon flushed a bright red feeling embarrassed himself. 

"Oh no he saw me staring at him!" 

Jon listened to this boy have a gay panic. And he lowkey started to as well. 

He only glanced at the boy but he was cute. 

Jon was sure he was bright red when Damian let out a laugh and teased him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Adrien, Jason, Damian, and Jon in one place. Let's see how this goes. Next chapter-  
> Lol I love you guys and am very happy this is enjoyed but please leave me comments. I love reading them.


	19. Reunion at a supermarket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!

\Luka's pov/

Luka knew Marinette just wanted to go to the store to have some space. 

He understood that, Jagged put a lot on her rather quickly. 

Marinette wanted to be independent. She already had so much on her shoulders. 

Yet she wanted to do things on her own accord. 

He'd already had his mom sign the papers. So he could be in America without too much trouble. 

Technically speaking he was an adult a year earlier. It didn't really make a difference to him. 

But Marinette, she was scared. He knew she didn't want to be left. 

Her fear or being abandoned high after the school situation. 

Luka was glad Jagged clairfield he simply wanted Marinette to have more freedom. 

But he knew Marinette would have to process. 

Her parents and Jagged gave Marinette a bank account. They gave her complete control of her actions. 

Luka hummed a note messing around with his guitar. 

He was writing a song for open mic night at some little cafe. 

The same on Jason brought up. 

It was a cute little place deemed under the protection of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. 

That much intrigued him. He started researching Gotham himself. 

Joker, Riddler, Two face, and Scarecrow. Are rogue villains who always escape prison. Best to avoid them. 

Many people end up dead in their hands. 

While there are others. Like Catwoman, Poison ivy, and Harley Quinn. 

The three of them seemingly calming down. 

Catwoman still pulling stunts and stealing things. 

Luka blinked a few times pulling himself from his thoughts. 

Scribbling down some ideas onto a price of paper. 

He paused for a moment, his thoughts going back to Marinette. 

He really hoped she was careful. He didn't want something bad happening to her. 

\Jason's pov/

It was silent for a moment. Marinette trying to collect her thoughts.

Jason wondered what was on her mind. Usually she'd start some random conversation by now. 

He waited for a moment before speaking first. 

"You're quiet today.” He said. 

Marinette blinked, not realizing how she got lost in her thoughts. 

”Just thinking." She mutters leaning against the closed window.

”Do you want to talk about it?” Jason offered.

Marinette sat back up looking over at him. 

She looked like she was debating if she should say anything.

“Eh, sure.” She shrugged.

Jason waited for her to talk. She seemed to think about what to say. 

"My uncle decided I deserved some freedom…" 

Marinette scrunched her nose up for a moment so first she smelled something. 

Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she rolled down her window smelling the air. 

Jason was now confused. 

She shrugged and sat back in her seat correctly. 

Jason decided to shrug it off as she continued talking. 

"It feels odd, people asking me what I want." She said. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. This girl got more mysterious every time he saw her. 

“What do you mean by that?” He asked. 

“A lot has changed." She answered, he decided not to push it further. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette hopped into the car Jason was driving off soon after she was clicked in. 

As much as she loved riding on his motorcycle. She had to get a bit of groceries. 

So the car was the best bet. She was glad Luka sent Jay a message. 

She had quite a bit on her mind. 

Jagged and her parents didn't want her. Her mind told her. 

Anxiety gripping at her chest ever so slightly. She knew that wasn't true. 

She shook the thought away trying to focus on something else. 

Leading her thoughts to fall into the Paris situation. 

Hawkmoth would plan big. No doubt furious, the peacock miraculous slipped from his grasp. 

She found relief. Knowing only one more miraculous to go. 

But fear of what was to come. 

God did she need therapy, how would that even work? 

Oh hello I'm fucked up from dying and watching my loved one's die over and over. 

Sometimes she wished Master Fu kept the burden. 

As much as Marinette loved the Kwamis it suffocated her. 

Too bad she was stuck with the memories of every time line. Wow, the great benefits of being a guardian. 

Marinette pulled herself away from her current thoughts. 

Ending up on the topic of Jay. While she respected his privacy she was curious of his name. 

Would she keep him around or just manage on her own? 

She knew in the end it was her choice. 

Jagged really wanted Marinette to be safe. He hired Jason with that purpose. 

She was pulled from her thoughts from a fourth time. 

Jason being the one to do so this time.

“You're quiet today." He said. 

Marinette blinked not realizing she'd been so quiet. 

"Just thinking.” She mutters. 

Leaning against the close window she watches cars go by in the lane next to them. 

“Do you want to talk about it?" Jay asks her. 

Does she? Marinette thinks about it. 

Does she want to tell him how she's so lost in thoughts of Paris. 

That her parents and Jagged are letting her have complete control of her actions.

Gosh, she's thinking about so much. 

“Eh…" She trails off for a moment. “Sure." 

They fall into silence again, Marinette taking this as a sign to start talking. 

"My uncle decided I deserved some freedom…"

Marinette trailed off. 

She smelled something familiar. Odd, what was it?

Quickly rolling down her window she tried finding where it was coming from. 

But it was gone. 

Shaking her head she continued talking to Jason. 

Hopping he wouldn't ask her questions about that. 

Luckily, he didn't. 

”it feels odd, people asking me what I want." She said. 

Jason raised an eyebrow curiosity in his eyes. 

”What do you mean by that?” He asked. 

“A lot has changed." She answered simply. 

\Adrien/

Adrien stood in a public bathroom looking at his dark blue eyes in the mirror. 

As much as he wanted to keep his green eyes reminding him of his mother he worried. 

He didn't want to be found by his father. He couldn't. 

Maybe that had a part in his change in appearance. 

But he felt safer this way. 

Here he stood in current time. 

Looking at his reflection. 

His cheeks bright red covered in blush. 

After a good fifteen minutes of muttering how adorable that boy was. 

“Okay pull yourself together!" He exclaimed. 

Splashing his face with water he took a breath. 

”You can't hide in here forever." 

Adrien hid his face in his hands. 

”But maybe I could.” he muttered softly. 

Finally willing himself to leave the bathroom after a good twenty minutes. 

"Okay, focus. Food. You need to eat." He muttered to himself. 

Collecting things he'd written on his arm into a black shopping basket. 

Humming softly he calmed down. His heart still pounding and his cheeks slightly covered in blush. 

“Alright, spoons-" Adrien muttered. 

Walking around the store as he searched for some spoons. 

\Jon's pov/

Jon was curious about the boy he caught staring at him. 

He ran to the bathroom and his for a good twenty minutes. 

Not that he was counting or anything-

Damian easily caught on to what happened between that quick glance. 

Jon was glad Damian was focusing on buying treats for his animals. 

It gave Jon some time to collect himself. 

Deciding to get peanut butter for Titus they walked across the store. 

“Holy shit-” He heard a girl gasp out. 

The boy who had got him flustered looked over. 

His eyes widened as he dropped his basket. 

\Damian's pov/

Damian watched Jon get flustered soon after some boy they caught staring in their direction ran off. 

He easily caught on and sniffled out a laugh. 

Jon was bright red, this only allowed his teasing to continue. 

Luckily for Jon Damian was focused on getting what he needed from the market. 

Walking off he started collecting things. 

“Potatoes, apples, Salmon…" 

He muttered out what he had so far. 

"Oh! Peanut butter-” 

Damian quickly walked to the other side of the store towards what he needed. 

Jon trailing not far behind. 

His attention was ripped away from the shelf full of peanut butter hearing a familiar voice. 

" Holy shit-" He heard Marinette gasp out. 

Looking towards the boy Jon was flustered over. 

Did they know each other? He was confused. 

He watched the emo boy drop his basket full of food in surprise. 

Jon barely catches it in time, seemingly surprised as well. 

“Todd?” Damian questions. 

Jason standing next to Marinette's card. What was he doing here? 

\Marinette's pov/ 

“So, are you ever going to tell me your name?” Marinette asks him. 

“Jason Todd.” He says. 

She smiles, not expecting him to answer. 

They decided to put on some music after silent fell over again. 

Singing through four and a half songs Jason sometimes joins in. They arrived. 

“Welcome to this fabulous market-" Jason says dramatically. 

Marinette sniffles down a giggle that falls from her lips anyway. 

Jason hops out first opening the door for her. 

“Why thank you kind sir," She says playfully. 

She got out walking in the store with Jason. 

"But don't think this means I'll consider you a partner. I am older after all-"

Marinette's tone is playful and Jason starts laughing. 

But the irony of the situation was it wasn't a joke. 

She was technically older than him. 

Marinette and Jason messed around. 

He didn't act all emotionless and professional. And she didn't act so closed up. 

Soon Marinette had a card full of groceries. Only one more thing on her list. 

"Fruit cups where are you…" She muttered out. 

Jason pushing the cart slowly behind her as she walked. 

Marinette glanced up to see if she was in the right area. 

She noticed him first. Blinking a few times as if she was simply imagining it. 

“Holy shit-" She gasped out. 

Adrien noticed her soon after. Looking up like she'd be gone by the time his eyes met hers. 

But she wasn't. And he wasn't. 

It was real. 

Adrien dropped his basket onto the floor. A boy caught it. 

But Marinette didn't pay attention to that. 

She ran up to him jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. 

"I found you!” they both yelled in perfect sync. 

Unaware of the states three people gave them. 

They didn't care. 

Marinette and Adrien hugged each other tightly. 

\Adrien's pov/

Adrien planned on finding Kagami. Never did he expect to find Marinette first. 

Hugging each other tightly they spoke quickly. 

Switching between languages without realizing. 

Damian couldn't even keep up with them. 

Finally they slowed down. Switching back to english. 

"And I just got here yesterday." Adrien said. 

Marinette nodded. “Transferred because of you know who."

He nodded. Finally they seemed to realize how confused everyone was. 

Jason, Damian, and Jon just staring at them. 

"Oh my god it's the cute boy!" He whispered to Marinette. 

Marinette giggled, noticing Jon blush again. 

"Go on, introduce yourself-" She let go of Adrien standing back on the ground. 

Marinette pushed him towards Jon. 

“K-kai!" Adrien put his hand out. 

"J-jon!” Jon practically squealed out, shaking Adrien's hand. 

Adrien's basket on the ground next to Damian. 

\Jason's pov/

Jason messed around with Marinette as they collected things off a list. 

Ending up pushing a cart slowly behind her. 

He watched her run up and jump into some boys arms. 

They both spoke quickly and switched between multiple languages. 

Even Damian looked confused. 

Jason waited for them to catch up. 

Soon Marinette was pushing a blushing Kai towards Jon. 

He found himself laughing. 

It was a kind of cute thing to see. 

Now Marinette's attention was on Damian. 

"Oh! Hi Damian didn't expect to see you so soon!" 

Marinette smiled brightly. 

Jason wasn't too surprised she knew Damian. 

They oddly had similarities. 

Damian however was glad to see Marinette but confused why Jason was by her. 

\Damian's pov/

Damian didn't expect to see a familiar face. He watched Marinette jump into a boy's arms. 

She looked on the verge of crying but he could tell she was happy. 

They rambled on and on seemingly catching up. 

The two not realising they switched through languages most likely. 

Finally they switched back to english. 

“I just got here yesterday.” The boy Jon got flustered by said. 

"I transferred because of you know who."

Damian watched the boy nod.

He seemed to notice Jon again because he was blushing whispering in Marinette's ear. 

Marinette giggled and let go of him, her feet back on the ground.

Jon seemed to hear whatever the boy said and was flustered again. 

Marinette gently pushed Him towards Jon. 

“K-kai!“

“J-jon!" 

Marinette and Damian watched as their friends shyly introduced themselves. 

”Oh, hey Damian. Didn't expect to see you so soon." She smiled brightly. 

Damian nodded. 

“I'm getting some treats from my animals." He answered. 

Marinette pointed to her cart where Jason was standing. 

"shopping, Lu and I needed some food. And it's been a long day and I need some air." 

Damian nodded understanding what she meant. 

"What's he doing here?" He pointed to Jason. 

"Oh, I found him smoking a cigarette and decided to keep him." Marinette said very seriously. 

Damian believed her for a moment. 

And then she started giggling. 

"I'm joking, oh my gosh you really fell for that-”

Any other person and Damian probably would have walked away. But he offered a small smile. 

”My uncle hired him to protect me." She said. 

Damian raised an eyebrow towards his brother. 

"You took a job to watch a teenager?" He asked Jason. 

Jason shrugged. "I was bored."

Marinette looked between them confused. 

"You two know each other?" She asked. 

Damian went to say no. 

”Yep! This little demon here is my little brother." 

Jason walked up ruffling Damian's hair. 

He grumbled slightly slapping Jason's hand away. 

Marinette looked confused for a moment. 

"Huh,I can see that." She said. 

Damian looked over noticing Jon and Kai rambling happily about anime. 

Practically having stars in their eyes. 

"Oh no," Marinette and Damian muttered. 

"Not another one-” they spoke in perfect sync. 

They looked at each other with looks of sympathy. 

They knew what was to come. 

Everything started to calm down. 

Marinette finally felt relaxed. But of course, that never lasts. 

”Hello dear shoppers! Let's play a game-” 

Joker's voice echoed through the store. 

”Fuck-” Jason, Damian, and Marinette muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And cliff hanger-


	20. Home

\Jason's pov/

Jason turned expecting to see the Joker. But it definitely was not the Joker. 

God what was with these copy cats? 

Nobody took the fake seriously. No goon's backing up the man. 

”Hey! Listen to me-" He huffed out irritated. 

Jason shook his head. 

”I will never understand why someone would want to be the Joker." He muttered. 

Damian offered a small shrug. 

Marinette looked confused for a moment before it clicked. 

“A fake?" She finally muttered, noticing how the man held a phone to his hand to imitate the Joker's voice. 

Jon and Kai not even flinching at the announcement. 

To caught up in their own world. 

"Let's get out of here before something happens." Jason declared pushing Marinette's cart to the front of the store. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette expected to have a run in with the Joker. Because it wouldn't have surprised her. 

She didn't seem to have the best luck so far. 

Not that she was completely unlucky, she found Adrien. 

One of her best friends is low-key, possibly high-key emotionally adopted. 

Maybe legally one day, she was technically an adult now. 

Gosh, that was odd. She'd always had heavy responsibilities on her shoulders. 

But it was hidden. To remain a secret from all. 

Excluding Luka, if she didn't have his support Hawkmoth would have won by now. 

Marinette Dupain Cheng. Different to who you asked. To her old classmates she was a liar. 

She stopped giving them free things. She allowed herself time with Luka. 

Gave herself space and cancelled plans to work on designs and protecting Paris. 

Laughed off Lila's petty threat. Her friends loved her, they wouldn't abandon her. 

The ravenette girl didn't notice them drifting away. 

She didn't notice Lila slowly taking everyone away. Taking control, making good on her promise. 

She didn't notice no one was really there. Perhaps she always did. 

But she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to give up hope. 

Having Chloe, Kagami, Adrien, and Luka distracted her. 

They were all Marinette needed, and nothing else mattered. 

But change is inevitable. And how did things change. 

Kagami left first. They fell asleep crying together. 

Making the few days they had with their fierce friend something to remember. 

But then Adrien was outed as Cat noir. 

Ladybug had to take his miraculous. 

Soon Adrien announced leaving. Marinette felt sad. She'd already lost him as her partner. 

She didn't want to lose Adrien as her friend. But she wouldn't allow herself to think like that. 

Marinette wasn't losing a friend. They'd meet again. 

It was just as hard to let Chloe go, but she knew she had to. 

The blonde girl sobbing out and lightly hitting her chest. 

"Tell me I'm selfish! Tell me I can't! Tell me I'm a horrible friend-" Chloe cried out. 

But Marinette didn't think that. She knew Chloe wasn't selfish. 

She had to work on herself. She needed to heal. And she could never do that in the environment of Paris. 

Marinette gently took her friend's hands and smiled gently. 

"You're not selfish, go. Allow yourself to heal Chlo."

It was hard when she was the only one in school. 

She always had Luka, but he didn't attend school with her. 

It was hard. 

But she held hope. She wanted her old friends to change. 

She tried, she tried so hard to get through to them. 

They hurt her. Mentally hurt much more than being shoved around. 

Many remained neutral. She wished everyday that they would take her side. 

Support her like she did for them. 

She was wrong. 

Lila's confrontation in the bathroom was all the proof she needed. 

And within three hours she was on a jet out of Paris. 

Away from them. 

She shook her head pulling herself from her thoughts. 

This was the now, she wouldn't let herself be trapped in the past. 

Marinette looked at the thin man with clown make-up and Jokers signature style. 

This was not Joker. 

She'd seen pictures, and she'd watch videos. 

“A fake?" She muttered under her breath.

She slightly wrinkled her nose up. 

"How unoriginal, he could have found someone way to make it look more real." 

Of course her first thought was criticism. 

She realized she spoke out loud when Jason began to chuckle. 

Well, that wasn't embarrassing. 

“let's get out of here before something actually happens." Jason mutters, pushing Marinette's cart to the line. 

She nods, grabbing Adrien and pulling him along. 

\Damian's pov/

Damian didn't want to deal with that clown today. So he let out a huff when it was simply a copycat. 

Jason having his own opinions about it. But his attention wasn't on his older brother. 

He watched Marinette doze off. Blankly staring in front of her yet looking at nothing. 

He watched her go through different expressions. 

Shaking her head and then focusing on the yelling copy clown. 

Marinette wrinkled her nose up in disgust.

"How unoriginal, he could have found someone way to make it look more real."

The ravenette girl muttered to herself. Jason chuckling seemed to catch her off guard. 

Damian watched her look confused before realization covered her features. 

She must have meant to only think that. 

“-before something happens.” He heard Jason say. 

Not really catching it he looked towards Marinette. 

She grabbed Kai's arms pulling him with her towards the line. 

Damian understood and grabbed the peanut butter he came here for. 

Adding it to his basket he walked with Marinette and Jason to the line. 

\Adrien's pov/

Adrien awkwardly introduced himself to Jon using his fake name. 

As much as he wanted to tell Jon his real name he knew he couldn't. 

Just like he had to wear these dark blue contacts hiding his mother's beautiful green eyes. 

And maybe that's why he tried to make himself unrecognizable. 

Though he did like his new style. He'd be lying if he said the fear of his father finding him didn't influence the change.

But it was okay. 

He was in a city where no one would really think to look for him. 

He found Marinette, and he would find Kagami. 

And he'd made a new friend. Though, Jon did make him flustered. 

He was very cute. Adrien internally scolded himself. 

He didn't even know if Jon was into guys. 

The conversation started off little things. Like favorite foods, and favorite colors. 

But then the topic of anime popped up. 

Adrien's eyes had a sparkle. 

And soon Jon and him were happily exchanging opinions. 

He noticed Marinette freeze up out of the corner of his eyes. 

But as soon as she relaxed he focused completely on Jon. 

At some point Adrien had his basket on hai arm. Throwing a pack of plastic spoons in. 

Grateful his list was short and he had everything. 

He smiled whenever Jon would speak. Jon doing the same. 

He wasn't sure how long they'd been talking. 

Marinette grabbed his hand pulling him with her towards the line. 

"Wait-" Adrien, grabbed Jon's hand. 

/Jon's pov\

Jon watched as Marinette urged Kai forward. Pushing the goth dressed teen towards him. 

After awkward introductions they comfortably fell into light conversation.

But as soon as Anime was brought up they both rambled on. 

Happily going through one's they've watched. 

They talked about their opinions. And one's they planned on watching. 

Jon kept his full attention on Kai. 

Not really paying attention to much else. 

Soon Marinette was pulling Kai with her. 

Towards the front of the store so they could pay. 

Damian and Jason little ways ahead. 

“Wait-" Kai called out, wrapping his hand in Jon's. 

Though he planned on following them he was glad Kai thought of him. 

He smiled as he was dragged along as well. 

It was a rather quiet ride. 

Jason packing up all of Marinette's groceries in the trunk. 

Damian and Kai having their own things with their own things with them. 

Jon's hand still I'm Kai's. Not that he mentioned. 

It felt nice, and the teen didn't seem to really notice. 

They continued to chat amongst themselves. Once again getting lost in their conversation. 

And ignore the others. 

\Luka's pov/

Luka sat on his bed. Messing around with his guitar strings for a moment until he found the right tune. 

"Perfect." He muttered to himself. 

Sass laid on his shoulder. His eyes closed as he listened to his holder play. 

Luka had decided to do an open mic night. He wanted to come up with something original. 

Scribbling ideas onto a sheet of paper as he found the right notes. 

Humming along he continued to find the right tune. 

Soon he was finished. 

Smiling brightly at the creation before him. 

A coffee stained slightly wrinkled paper. 

He cleaned his room up, putting things back into place. 

Careful placing his new song into his desk.

Sass moved, now hidden in his blue hair. 

Luka didn't mind, he was so happy to have Sass back full time. 

It felt off not having the kwami with him. He was happy with Marinette's choice. 

Walking into the living room he sat on the couch. Scrolling through movies for awhile.

Nothing caught his eye. 

He ended up scrolling through his phone away. Realizing Marinette had been gone for a bit. 

He went through his contacts. Ready to press on hers when Jason pulled up. 

He set his phone down and went outside opening the gate with a code. 

He sat on the porch as they pulled in. 

/Marinette's pov/

Marinette sat in the front seat next to Jason. 

Jon and Adrien lost in their own world chatting. 

Damian looked around like he was observing everything. 

Overall it was quiet and calm. 

Jason was softly singing along with the radio. 

Marinette looked towards Damian. 

”You want to be dropped off at home?" She asked. 

Damian shrugged. "Jon seems to like your friend." He said simply. 

She found herself smiling. "Lu would be more than happy to have you visit." 

Damian nodded and that was the only confrontation she needed. 

"One detour-" She announced. 

Damian raised an eyebrow at her. 

"To the pet store!" She happily said. 

Jason gives her a hum of acknowledgement before changing directions. 

Jason and Damian end up waiting in the car with the air conditioner on. 

Marinette drags Adrien along with her who still holds onto Jon's hand. 

She holds back a giggle and says nothing. 

As Damian's friend is dragged with them. 

Marinette decides Adrien should get a pet. 

Finally, after looking at the other animals. The three end up in front of the kittens. 

Adrien slides down, finally letting go of Jon's hand. 

His hands press against the glass. Looking at a black furred cat with dark green eyes. 

”This one-" He mutters softly.

”Plagg-" He decides on a name. 

Marinette felt Plagg stiffen against her. 

She knew how much the Kwami missed Adrien.

"That's a great name." She said softly.

Adrien held the kitten against his chest nuzzling into him. 

She knew Adrien needed this, it melted her heart.

Marinette hopped in the front again. Jon and Adrien making their way to the back.

Soon driving back to her home, back to Luka. 

She found herself smiling. 

\Jon's pov/

Jon was pulled out of his conversation with wit. 

They'd pulled up to a pet store. Jon looked towards Damian who shrugged. 

He assumed Damian would try and get something for his pets. 

But apparently he found what he needed. 

He waited in the car with Jason. 

Jon ended up dragged into the pet store with Kai. Not that me minded. 

They looked at all the animals happily. Of course wanting to adopt them all. 

But then they came across some kittens. 

Kai gently pulled his hand away from Jon's. 

Pressing his hands on the glass he slid down looking at a kitten. 

It had black fur and dark green eyes. 

He noticed how Kai's heart melted. His eyes softened. 

"This one-” he gasped out softly. 

Jon found himself smiling. 

"Plagg.” Kai declared the cat's name. 

Jon noticed Marinette's eyes softened. She smiled at him. 

"That's a great name." She muttered. 

Jon agreed, watching Kai gently nuzzle against the kitten. 

Marinette paid for everything they needed. 

Soon sitting back in the car. Kai held his kitten with such affection. 

It melted Jon's heart. 

The ride to Marinette's was rather quiet. 

\Damian's pov/

Damian was curious about Marinette, that was for sure. 

It took him so long just to warm up to Jon. 

Much longer to accept the hyper teenager as his friend. 

He knew he'd changed. It had been seven years since arriving in Gotham. 

Living with his father changed his perspective certainly. 

Going from an assassin to a hero in a sense. 

A vigilante was definitely a better word. 

Jon, Superboy was a hero. He was a vigilante. They had their differences. 

But they both had a common goal. Keeping people safe. 

Damian found himself looking at Marinette. 

It was a quiet ride back. 

Jon and Kai fretting over the new kitten. Happily chatting amongst themselves. 

Jason focusing on the road and actually driving safely. This shocked him. 

And Marinette, she was leaning against the closed window humming softly. 

He didn't think he'd be friends with the new transfer student. 

But here he was. On the way to her home to meet her roommate. 

His best friend happily chatting with someone he knew Marinette loved dearly.

She looked at him like Dick looked at him.

Kai being her brother, maybe just a very close friend.

He noticed Marinette's hair messy. Natural curls slightly mixed with her wavy hair. 

Damian found himself glad he was friends with her. 

But he wanted to know more about her. 

And for once, he wouldn't do a background check. 

He looked to see them pulling into a rather large house. Nowhere near as big as the manor. 

But it was decently sized. 

He watched Kai's eyes widened. Soon running towards a blue haired boy. 

Repeating the same gesture Marinette had when seeing him. 

He watched from a distance for a moment. 

Soon helping Jason and Jon bring things inside. 

Marinette joined them a little after giving Kai and Luka some space to catch up. 

They put everything away. The kitchen quite full. Marinette ended up saving the bags placing them under the sink. 

Letting out a sigh of relief she leaned against the counter. 

He found himself looking around. Getting familiar with his surroundings. 

”Welcome to my home-" She smiled. 

Damian nodded following her into the living room. 

Jon and Jason ending up getting sucked into a cliche series. 

Marinette had told them to make themselves comfortable. 

She'd walked off muttering so about changing. 

Damian knocked lightly on her closed door when he assumed she was done. 

“Bee! Oh my gosh I did see your message and then I found Kai!" Marinette said. 

He couldn't hear the conversation between what he assumed to be another friend of Marinette's. 

Until it was slightly louder. 

”Yeah Lu and I ended up in the same place-" She said. 

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! really? That's-" Marinette paused forcing herself to mutter out her next sentence. 

"Good for her-" She sounded cheerfully but pain lingered in her voice. 

He decided to walk away and wait in the living room. 

It wasn't his business, and he had no reason to snoop. 

\Adrien's pov/

Adrien was so happy to be with Marinette again. He'd missed her. 

Unexpectedly they ended up at a pet store. He found himself smiling softly. 

He'd noticed he was holding Jon's hand and it felt comfortable.

Jon didn't seem to mind so Adrien didn't mention it. 

They'd had small talk all their way to the pet store. 

Once stepping inside the three teenagers instantly lit up. 

They happily looked at, and met all the animals.

But the last ones they came across made him pause. 

He slowly pulled his hand away from Jon's. Sliding down his hands placed on the glass. 

"That one-" He muttered out. 

His eyes set on the most adorable kitten ever. Comfort instantly flooding through him

He lightly placed his hand on his head feeling slightly dizzy for a moment. 

Like he desperately wanted to remember something, to remember someone. 

But couldn't. 

"Plagg-" He declared. 

Black fur and green eyes. The cat purring up a storm. 

Instantly melting Adrien's heart as the kitten leaned into him. 

He found himself nuzzling the kitten slightly. 

The car ride to Marinette's was calm. 

It wasn't too loud. 

Only him and Jon talking with each other. 

Plagg the kitten fast asleep. 

He was surprised for a moment when they pulled up to a house larger than the mansion he lived in Paris was. 

But then he remembered what Marinette had told him. Jagged was involved. 

He gently handed Plagg the kitten to Jon while he hopped out. 

Ready to explore the house when his eyes landed on Luka. 

He gasped softly. Tears filling in his eyes. 

"Lu-” he cut himself off not finishing his words. 

Instantly jumping into the blue haired boy's arms hugging him tight. 

"Luka!" Adrien cried out happily. 

Never did Adrien imagine finding Luka and Marinette in one day. 

They'd been apart for awhile. Adrien became too scared. Not wanting to link them to himself. 

They understood, he knew that. But it hurt cutting communication. 

He couldn't even find the words to describe how full of relief he was. 

Luka gently ran his fingers through his hair to comfort him. 

Humming softly against his neck. 

He never wanted to leave them again. 

Adrien wouldn't, he refused to. 

With a slight smile a silent promise was set. 

Tears running down his cheeks as he leaned against Luka. 

Soon humming along with him. 

Words weren't always easy. But he knew Luka understood. 

\Luka's pov/

Luka opened the gate for them. Sitting down on a swinging bench in the front he waited. 

Jason pulled in closer to the house than usual. 

He expected to see Marinette, he offered a small wave. 

But then three more people stepped out. 

It took him four seconds to realize that it was Adrien. 

He was instantly on his feet. 

He'd changed. His style completely different from before. But it fit him. 

He saw when Adrien noticed him. His eyes went wide. 

"Lu-" He ran to him jumping into his arms. 

Luka found himself hugging his friend just as tight. 

Humming softly Luka ran his fingers through the black and blonde strands of hair. 

Adrien soon hummed along with him. 

Once they'd hugged for awhile Luka set Adrien down. 

They sat on the bench and talked. Catching up on everything. 

Luka laughed softly listening to some of Adrien's unique adventures. 

He gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder reminding him he didn't know as many languages as Marinette. 

Soon they ended up speaking in French. It felt more comfortable. 

"Just adjusting, new environment." Luka said. 

Adrien nodded. ”Yeah, I'm hoping to find Kagami. I'm so happy you two are here-” 

Soon walking in to join everyone else. 

Jason was leaning against the couch muttering word for word a scene playing on the screen. 

Jon was practically bouncing when the kissing scene happened.

Jason crinkled his nose, but obviously liked it as well. 

Luka noticed a kitten curled up on a bean bag purring as he slept. 

Adrien took a seat next to Jon slightly leaning against him. 

Luka found himself smiling. Marinette already adopted more people. 

She had tendency to do that. She was like the sun. 

People just loved her, how could they not? 

She was wonderful. 

He noticed Damian not seeming interested in the film but watching anyway. 

”His name is Plagg-" Adrien muttered happily mentioning the sleeping kitten. 

Luka hummed soon falling into watching the movie as well. Him and Marinette would probably have to talk about Adrien's memory later. 

But for now, he'd enjoy the relaxing environment around him. 

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette watched Adrien jump into Luka's arms. She found herself smiling. 

She knew exactly how he felt. She'd been known that same place less than an hour ago. 

Jon walked in with Plagg the kitten gently setting him down on a bean bag allowing the cat to sleep. 

Soon Marinette, Jason, Jon, and Damian were in the kitchen. 

”Thanks for your help!" She smiled brightly. 

Things getting down quickly with more helping hands than usual. 

She shoved them empty store bags into one before placing them under the sink. 

Making sure to fed bubbles she looked over her shoulder at the three of them. 

"Luka and Kai might be awhile. Mark yourselves at home!" She pointed to the living room area. 

Jon and Jason were on the couch immediately sucked into some tv series. 

Marinette found herself smiling. 

Damian seemed hesitant. But once she mentioned changing real quick he joined Jason and Jon. 

She made her way back to her room. Putting her money and cards into her desk drawer and locking it. 

Not that she didn't trust them. Just a habit that made her feel better. 

Marinette slipped out of the clothes Jagged had bought for her tossing them in a landry basket. 

She'd have to wash her clothes soon. 

Humming softly to herself she pulled on sweat pants. 

Her phone dinged and she looked through. She hasn't really payed much attention to it today. 

Scrolling through she noticed a message from an unknown number. 

Feeling panic fill her for a moment her hand shook ever so slightly as she pressed onto it. 

Relief flooding through her when she read it was from Chloe. 

She quickly called them number getting an answer almost immediately. 

"Chloe speaking-" She heard a soft sweet tone hum out cheerfully. 

It made her happy, knowing time away from Paris helped her grow. 

"Bee-” Marinette gasped out. 

”-I just saw your message and then I found Kai-" She muttered softly. 

”Mari! I was so worried you didn't message me back. It's okay though, found Mr. Can't choose a name? I'd love to catch up with him soon." 

Marinette smiled softly as Chloe talked. 

There conversation going by so quickly yet catching up well. 

“So, I heard you took Jagged's offer. Ending up with the bae-” Chloe teaser. 

Marinette choked on a laugh soon giggling. 

“Yeah, Lu and I ended up in the same place." She replied. 

Chloe told her about Alya catching footage of the cat themed female super hero. 

"Poor thing, a sweet like her. Ending up with her first footage being caught by-" Chloe rambled. 

Pausing she collected herself before continuing. "By someone like Alya." 

Chloe corrected herself. It was hard braking off old patterns. 

Marinette was glad her friend out though effort. 

”Oh, well that's good for her-" He forced out. 

Gosh, she didn't want to deal with Alya. Now she'd have the girl causing her problems for a damn interview. 

Maybe she should of let her die. She would of domestic back. No one believe her. 

She would know how it felt. A voice whispered in the back of her mind. 

Marinette shook her head. No, she wouldn't think like that. 

As much as Alya hurt her it was wrong. 

"Marrrrriii I miss youuuu almost everyone is absolutely ridiculous utterly ridiculous-" Chloe rambled on. 

Marinette found herself laughing. She missed Chloe. 

"Well, you could always transfer schools-" Marinette joked. 

"I think I might." Chloe stated. 

Marinette gasped. "You just got back I was joking-"

Chloe laughed calming Marinette down. 

"I know, I know." The blonde muttered. 

Silence filled the line for a moment. 

"I guess I should sleep. Call me tomorrow okay?" Chloe said softly. 

Marinette nodded though Chloe couldn't see. "I will, goodnight." She muttered. 

She looked at her empty screen for a moment before pulling a hoodie on. 

She didn't feel like wearing a shirt. 

Walking into the living room she plopped down next to Luka. 

"Take out?” she muttered tiredly. 

Luka let out a laugh. She knew why, they just got a crap ton of food. 

"Take out." He agreed. 

Marinette smiled allowing herself to doze off against him as he ordered Chinese food from everyone. 

It was nice, this place had warmth.

She was happy she found home. A place she could genuinely call home.


	21. Silent agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Paris.

\Chloe's pov/

Chloe sent Marinette a message letting out a breath she'd been holding. She knew the ravenette was probably busy but couldn't wait for a response. 

Tom and Sabine kindly invited her to dinner.

“That sounds lovely, thank you." She'd always enjoyed the bakery. 

Warmth covering it even when the ovens were cool. Almost every moment something baking. 

It was just cozy here. Though it felt off without Marinette. Chloe still felt utterly surrounded in warmth. 

It was nice, really nice. 

Chloe caught up to speed mostly with Tom and Sabine. 

They told her Marinette had moved to Gotham,the city of crime. She could tell it worried them. But they wanted the best for Marinette. 

It made her smile. Knowing Marinette had such wonderful parents. 

Not that she wasn't aware. She practically lived in the bakery before moving to New York. 

Sabine softly talks about Marinette Chloe nodding along. 

Chloe had had expensive food all her life. She knew many tastes. 

But homemade food always felt different. Especially from Sabine and Tom. 

It left her feeling warm and happy. 

She enjoyed eating with them. Chloe promised she'd visit soon. 

Waving them a farewell she headed home. It had been a long day. 

Chloe curled up on her bed holding onto a pillow as she drifted off to sleep. 

Hoping tomorrow would be bearable. Definitely still having jet lag from traveling.

Chloe hummed herself to sleep not even bothering to take her shoes off. 

Far too exhausted to care. 

\Nino's pov/

He wasn't sure how to feel. Marinette was gone now. 

After Adrien left he found himself replaying memories. 

He felt so stupid. For not standing up for his best friend when he was so obviously uncomfortable. 

But Alya seemed so happy, so sure.

Nino was a coward. He was selfish. 

Even naive Adrien knew things were off. He tried expressing how uncomfortable he was. 

Everyone laughed it off, ignoring his feelings. 

Nino would be lying if he said he didn't do the same. 

He just didn't realize how bad things began to get. 

When Marinette put her foot down. Slowly started to spend time doing other things. 

He remembered how pissed everyone got. Like the ravenette girl was betraying them. 

She was allowed to have her own life aside from them. But he didn't say anything. 

He left them to ruin Marinette's belongings. He did nothing when she would be shoved around. 

Being around once familiar and calming faces made him feel disgusted. 

He didn't recognize anyone. He couldn't even recognize himself. 

Nino had to move forward. He felt selfish for falling into depression. 

Like he had no right to do such a thing. How dare he hurt when Marinette and Adrien endured so much more. 

He tried, he tried so hard to calm himself. 

Switching to online work. Throwing himself deeply into work. 

But soon a day's worth of work was finished. It left Nino alone.

Trapped within his thoughts. 

He loved Alya. She was amazing, beautiful inside and out. 

Wonderfully strong willed and passionate. 

It melted Nino's heart. How could he not fall for her? 

But she'd changed. Nino could still see the parts he loved in her. 

But, it wasn't the same. 

Change happened. He didn't expect things to remain the same. 

But he left like they'd changed for the worst. 

Nino's parents began to worry. So he pushed himself forward. 

He started attending school again. Sitting in his classroom with his friends. 

God that didn't sound right. 

These people weren't his friends, not anymore. 

Nino tried to attend more. But he would show up much. 

Finally he willed himself to fully attend. 

Starting tomorrow he'd attend. 

Nino closed his eyes for a moment allowing himself to breathe in. 

He'd finally break things off with Alya. It wasn't right continuing on like this. 

Allowing his thoughts to fade together Nino slowly drifted off to sleep. 

Not eager for the day awaiting him. 

\Alya's pov/

Things were finally looking up! 

Nino had announced he'd begin to fully attend school once again. 

She genuinely missed him. They had both talked very little. 

But he said he wanted to talk with her so she knew things would be alright. 

Maybe he wanted to ask her on a date? 

”I'm so excited!" Alya giggled out leaning against Lila. 

She'd missed her boyfriend. 

"I'm sure he's going to take you somewhere fancy-" Lila encouraged wiggling her eyebrows. 

Alya nodded eagerly slowly making her way to the usual desk. 

Lila and Alya sitting in the very front. 

Things had rearranged a lot recently. 

But the reporter didn't seem to mind. 

Her goals set on filming the solo superhero. 

Excited beyond belief. She happily rubbed her video in everyone's face. 

The first one to get her voice on video-

To get a clear picture. 

She was definitely going places. 

/Chloe\

Chloe pulled herself out of bed easily. Marinette would definitely be jealous of how cheerfully and alive she was. 

Humming softly she picked out a new outfit. Promising herself to enjoy today. 

Marinette had to endure them leaving. Chloe would be just fine. She could do this. 

Nodding to herself she took a quick shower. Pulling on an MDC original. 

She carefully ran her fingers over the fabric. She remembered Marinette making this. 

How clumsy she'd been at the beginning. Pricking her fingers constantly. 

As support for Adrien she'd bought Cat noir band aids. 

Marinette knew it was hard for him. 

So she'd come to school with her hands covered in Cat noir themed band aids after pricking her fingers. 

Still being clumsy she'd still have her hands covered in band aids. 

But slowly, she'd got better. Rarely pricking herself. 

Chloe found herself smiling softly. 

Marinette changed her in so many ways. She knows how lucky she was to cross paths with the girl. 

She couldn't wait to meet her once again. 

Pausing she glanced in the mirror. Ladybug themed clothes. 

Marinette blushed bright red when Chloe admitted to having a huge crush on Ladybug. 

The blonde never really knew why. But she assumed her sexuality was assumed straight. 

Yeah no. How awkward she was towards Adrien. She shivered thinking of her past actions. 

"The irony-" She muttered to herself. 

Glancing at the lesbian flag hanging on her wall. 

"I'm gay beyond belief." She laughed softly. 

Figuring out her sexuality was crazy enough itself. 

But it helped her mother slowly begin to try and support her daughter. 

It was awkward. But Chloe wasn't her mother. 

And once she started discovering who Chloe was. It got easier. 

"I'm late-” the blonde gasped out. 

Great, now Marinette was truly rubbing off on her. 

Throwing her things into her backpack quickly she rushed to school. 

Oh the irony of the situations. 

Sliding into class quietly she finally took an effort to know the change. 

Alix, Max, and Nathaniel strayed from the rest. 

“I can't, I'm sorry-” She heard Nino's yell in the hallway. 

She didn't fail to notice Lila smirking happily. 

Scoffing she assumed no one else saw. But then she noticed. 

Alix tightly clenched her teeth together forcing herself to not speak. 

Nathaniel snapped a pencil in half and glared at Lila for a moment. 

Max shook his head slowly in disappointment. 

Chloe was surprised, they knew. 

They knew Lila was sputtering bullshit. 

And they knew she'd somehow affected this situation. 

Nino walked in taking a seat beside Chloe in the back. 

She looked over at him for a moment before offering a small side hug. 

Chloe was disappointed these people left Marinette to drown in the words and accusations. 

But she knew how Nino felt. 

He most certainly wasn't in the right for silently watching the chaos unfold. 

But he loved Alya. And he wanted her to be happy. 

She knew his mindset all too well. 

So she gave him a small hug allowing him to lean onto her shoulder and silently cry. 

Chloe offered him kindness, she gave him comfort. 

Because she felt he deserved it. 

The blonde didn't care for those staring. She didn't care that Alya was wide eyed glaring. 

But then she noticed Nino could be targeted. 

”Hey," She started softly to where only he could hear. 

"Don't forget to breathe. I know you're confused and processing, but you don't deserve Hawkmoth to use you."

Nino hummed against her as a response not wanting anyone to realize he was crying. 

Chloe hummed softly. She remembered Luka teaching her Nino's tune. 

Before the storm. At the calm. 

His true self. 

And she hummed his soul song as he cried silently against her. 

Chloe wouldn't be the old her. 

She was different. 

And she wouldn't let them hold her down. Marinette didn't she wouldn't. 

Emotions to be suppressed would only burn later on. 

But Chloe watched everyone calm themselves refusing to be an Akuma. 

And god, was she glad it was calm. 

\Nino's pov/

Nino didn't know how to approach this situation. 

Alya was his first love. His first girlfriend. His first kiss. 

So many happy memories swirled in his mind betraying his.. 

She wasn't the same. He had to remind himself. 

Just wanting to pick up the girl he loved. To spin her around and hear her wonderful laugh. 

Press kisses against her forehead. Mutter sweet nothings. 

Have the cheese date nights. 

How he wished the clock would turn back giving him her back. 

The girl he knew deep down was still her. 

Give him his Alya back. 

Nino knew it wasn't the same. 

She wasn't the same and he wasn't the same. 

Nothing was the same anymore. 

”Nino!" He heard Alya happily call out waving him to her. 

God, he hurt more. 

He noticed the sparkle in her eyes. But just because you love someone. 

Doesn't always mean you should stay. 

"Alya, we need to talk-" He practically forced out. 

Alya nodded, Lila sending her a small but unsure smile causing Alya to doubt him already. 

Nino knew this wouldn't end well no matter the way it occurred. 

”Alya, I can't do this anymore…" He muttered weakly. 

He watched her smile drop. "What do you mean?" She asked, confused. 

Nino took a breath before continuing. "I'm breaking up with you."

Alya dropped her phone from her hands covering her mouth in disbelief. 

"What do you mean you can't-” She forced out. 

Shaking her head not accepting his words. 

”You just we haven't been with each other for a little bit it's okay we can catch up! Everything will be fine-" Alya said quickly. 

”Alya," He whispered. 

She shook her head quickly. "No you can't-" She couldn't accept his words. 

"I can't, I'm sorry." Nino raised his voice, not noticing he yelled it out. 

But she didn't understand. And he couldn't continue this. 

It wasn't right to do so. 

Forcing himself to take the first step forward was the hardest. But he found himself next to Chloe. 

He couldn't cry. He couldn't take her back right now. 

Nino knew this was the right option. He knew they weren't the same. 

It wasn't healthy for them to be together. 

But God, did he want to hold her tightly like before. 

He felt the tears building up in his eyes. He didn't want them to see-

And then the unexpected happened. Chloe gave him a side hug. 

A small little offer of comfort. 

And soon his face was buried into her shirt. Hiding from Alya. 

From Lila, from the whole world. He allowed himself to cry silently. 

Against the Blondes shoulder. 

She sent him a reminder to stay calm and he did his best as he cried. 

Chloe softly humming a tune that felt just right. 

And he knew then two things. 

Chloe was wonderful and genuinely changed for the better. And he'd hoped to have her as a friend. 

And Alya and himself weren't okay. And he did the right thing. 

\Alya's pov/

Alya was happy. Nino and her hadn't been in solid contact recently. 

He must have wanted to ask her on a date. To make up for time lost. 

Why did things turn out like this? 

She begged him to think otherwise. But he left her. 

Lila offered a small smile. Comforting her. 

She felt so hurt. And then Nino just-

Cuddled against Chloe. Lila muttered to her. 

Telling her Nino had been cheating on her. It made sense. 

Chloe, it was all her fault. 

She clenched her teeth tightly. 

She'd make her pay. 

Alya quickly shook her head. She couldn't. 

She needed to get an interview with Lady noir. She had to stay calm. 

This thought barely fueled her forward. 

\Alix/

Alix wasn't sure how to feel about Nino. She'd be a hypocrite to throw the blame on him. 

She'd done the same. Max, Nathaniel and her did the same. 

She never would have expected Nino to go to Chloe. 

But the pink haired girl could admit it was painful obviously Chloe had changed. 

It would be wrong of her to hold the past. They were teenagers. 

All of them were still kids in a sense. 

Simply being human. 

Alix thought of a plan to approach Chloe with Nathaniel and Max the remainder of the day. 

\Chloe/

Nino stuck with Chloe. She didn't find herself minding. 

It was mostly quiet humming once in a while. 

Chloe took notes for the both of them. Along with helping him complete his work. 

She knew his mind wasn't fully there.

Placing his homework in his bag she grabbed his hand. 

Nino tilted his head at her. 

"My number” she muttered after scribbling it down.

He nodded, returning the favor and writing his number on her hand. 

Nino had a silent day. She knew he needed that. 

And slowly, they both hoped to build up a friendship. 

Chloe took her ride home deciding not to walk today. 

He plopped onto her bed getting a call almost immediately. 

“Chloe speaking." She muttered out cheerfully. 

She had a long day. That didn't mean she should vent by rudely answering her phone. 

The blonde half expected Nino. 

They made a kinda silent agreement to attempt a friendship. 

“Bee-" She heard Marinette gasp out instead. 

"I just saw your message and I found Kai-" The ravenette muttered on the other line. 

Kai, the name Chloe dedicated to him when she claimed she'd adopt him.

No one knew. 

Only her, this melted her heart. Marinette found Adrien. 

”Mari! I was so worried you didn't message me back. It's okay though, found Mr. Can't choose a name? I'd love to catch up with him soon." The blonde chose to mutter out. 

They caught up. Chloe leaving out her and Nino's silent exchange. 

She wasn't sure how that would go. And she wanted to get to know how Marinette was doing. 

She teased Marinette about ending up with her boyfriend. 

The ravenette girl laughed softly on the other line. 

Chloe tells Marinette about Alya getting footage. She notices Marinette force out a compliment. 

She mentally scolds herself for bringing Alya up. 

Soon the call ends. The two girls promised to speak soon. 

Chloe stares out her ceiling for awhile. Let's her thoughts scramble. 

And then she gets the idea. She'd start her own blog. 

Sleep was for the weak anyway. She tried to convince herself. 

Soon her blog was up. 

Posting old footage and pictures she got in the past. 

With a satisfied sigh Chloe closed her laptop drifting off to sleep. 

Unaware of the chaos to come.


	22. Building up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm so glad you stuck around. I'm always glad to see new people, I'd love to read your comments. Apologies this took so long. I caught up slightly on work. Fell into an anime (Inuyasha) and tried to think of a plan for this. I think for now I'll continue writing chapters. Perhaps edit it later on.

\Marinette's pov/

Marinette was jolted awake to the smell of something burning. Her eyes widening in panic for a moment. Luckily, her nerves calmed. Realizing, she'd simply just have to ban someone from her kitchen. 

Pulling herself up she absorbed her surroundings. Slowly catching up with memories of the previous day as they flooded back. Chinese food take out boxes covering the floor, all being empty. Picking up the clutter of small empty take out boxes she made her way towards the kitchen following her nose. 

Tossing the garbage into a trash can, her eyes glanced to Jason. "Banned." She declared sternly, crossing her arms and sending him a slight glare. 

Jason flinched slightly before muttering out; ”Damn it, not again." She held back a laugh, no this situation was not funny. He'd burned eggs onto her favorite pan. 

Tapping her foot impatiently the ravenette pointed to the door. "While I appreciate the thought-" She huffed softly; "-I'd rather not having my kitchen go through such torture."

Jason sent her a small apologetic smile. "Yes ma'am-" He lifted his hand to his forehead doing a sloppy salute. She groaned, shaking her head as he left. 

Looking over at the stove to see the damage done. Raw and half cooked eggs splattered all around. Some were extremely burned. 

Her favorite dark red pan having eggs burned on it. Jason having not used oil, of course it would burn on. Scooping the majority of the mess with a rag, she shook the eggs into the sink. Softly humming as she cleaned off the stove top and counters. 

Allowing her guard to fall for the first time in awhile. Clapping her hands together she left out a sigh of relief. The mess gone, as if it had never occurred. Swinging her fridge door open and looking around at her opinions. 

Shopping, she'd never been a fan. Loving having everything on hand. Now, show her a clothing shop and you'll have to forcefully drag her out. But grocery shopping, different story. 

She'd totally stacked up. Definitely going overboard. Yet, she could care less. Left room for other things. They'd have enough food for awhile. 

Rummaging around she found herself wondering what to make. She wasn't used to so many people, it had been a second. Going out to some unique breakfast restaurant was an option. It would give her a reason to not feel guilty with all this money. 

Her fingers tapped anxiously on the handle of the refrigerator. Allowing herself to become lost in thought. After a moment she finally closed the fridge. 

Well, so much for getting more than enough food. This was great. She'd completely wasted yesterday. Pushing herself away from those thoughts she found herself smiling. 

Yesterday wasn't that bad, she'd found Adrien. Kai now, gosh the dork and his persistence on changing his name. She understood though, Him leaving was complicated. And he was probably just as paranoid as her. If not more. 

The ravenette found herself frowning again. How did it feel having your memories locked away? It probably wasn't as bad as forgetting everything like Master Fu had. Yet, she saw the sadness linger in his eyes. 

How horrible was it to hide your eye color, out of fear of being found by your controlling father? A part of him, a piece of his mother. Sometimes she really didn't understand how she looked up to Gabriel Agreste. Oh, right. He didn't have a horrible fashion taste at the beginning. 

”Mar?” Luka spoke out touching her shoulder. She flinched, wiping her head around to look at Luka. She'd never been so careless. Not in a long time, she found herself feeling slight disappointment. 

Marinette internally scolded herself, She couldn't let her guard down. Not now, not when stakes were high. Sending him a smile trying to ease his worried expression. His lips going into a line obviously not buying it. 

Darn her musician friend being able to read people so easily. Being able to read her so easily. Dropping the sad attempt of a smile her shoulders slouched. Another groan slipping from her lips. 

“Want to go out for breakfast?” She asked, hating the silence surrounding them. He looked into her eyes observing her for a moment before nodding. 

It had been then relief flooded her once again. Gosh was she glad Luka hadn't asked where her mind drifted. Though, she had a feeling he understood. 

\Nino's pov/

Nino blinked a few times, not particularly enjoying the sun shining through his window and directly into his eyes. Yesterday had been a long day. Time wasn't really something that he put much thought into before. 

Depression made him notice it far more often than he cared to admit. Things feeling either far too fast or antagonizing slow. But it felt as if a weight lifted off his shoulders. 

An ache still left like an echo that wouldn't lose itself. He still loved her, god he loved Alya so much it hurt. A part of him felt torn away. How hard it had been to end things. But he knew they'd be over for a while. 

She wasn't the same person he fell in love with. He knew that, logically he knew it wouldn't be the same. He'd only be braking himself if things continued on. Still a guilt had swallowed him whole for months. Thoughts muttered aloud as he sorted emotions. 

He would move past this, he would get better. But half of him just wanted to cover himself with his blanket. To just block his windows and be in complete darkness. 

Nino glanced at his alarm clock setting on his desk across the room. He wasn't a morning person. Moving it away so he could reach over to silence it. Two minutes until he had to be up. 

For not being a morning person he oddly woke up too early for his liking. Groaning he ruffled his hair around in frustration. Knowing well the first step to moving forward was healing. 

Healing, huh. Was the even a process available here in Paris? Not being able to freely express emotions out of fear of being targeted. Nino lost count of the butterflies he'd fought off. 

Even being targeted he still had no motivation to leave his bed. To help Hawkmoth wasn't really worth it. So even in the worst mindset Hawkmoth had let him be, mostly. 

It wasn't as bad, not like it had been. After losing Adrien he was so worried. So disappointed in himself. He distanced himself and ignored people. All of him hoped the best for his friend. But, he didn't deserve that title. 

Pulling himself up Nino quickly threw himself together. Once again pausing as his eyes landed on his hat. Something so common, always with him. It wasn't the same, not really. It didn't mean anything to him anymore. 

It didn't fit, so he left it behind. Holding onto his backpack straps as he muttered a good morning and goodbye to his mother. She seemed happier he was up and out. It made him feel lighter, gave him motivation to continue on. 

With a smile being a little easier to hold than the previous day he made his way to school. Allowing himself to take in his surroundings. Noticing the different colors of leaves. Just paying attention to things he normally wouldn't. 

All his inner peace washed away in an instant upon arriving. Muttering of a new blog being up rivaling the oh so popular Ladyblog. He knew Alya would not hadel this news lightly. 

”I mean, it just doesn't make sense. All the other heros retired. Lady Noir deserves a better name. I get it, Ladyblog fit when Ladybug was around. But she's gone, and Lady Noir deserves better than a name never meant for her." A girl with long dark blue hair dyed hair muttered to her friend as they walked past Nino. 

Nino heard people's conversations around circling a new blog. How Alya wasn't the best at keeping a so-called dead name. How they couldn't wait for more contact from this mysterious new blogger. 

So much for calm and peaceful down and a step towards healing. Nino caught sight of Alya ignoring everyone her goal set on getting to him. He was not ready for confrontation just yet. 

She quickly made her way closer to him, her eyes full of determination. Nino wished then he could be invisible. Having no idea how to address the current situation. 

A savior linked their arm with Nino dragging him away leaving a puzzled and pissed off Alya. He didn't even care who got him away; he was extremely grateful. Nino glanced to his right side seeing who came to his rescue. 

"Chloe?" He muttered partly confused. They did have a silent agreement to be allies. Perhaps even friends one day, something he'd work for. He'd known Chloe changed. It was so obvious, she wasn't the same as before. 

She continued pulling him along until they rounded a corner and ended up hiding under bleachers. "You looked really uncomfortable-" The blonde said leaning against the bleachers. ”-if I was in your shoes I'd want to get away." 

He found himself smiling softly, glad Chloe dragged him away. "Thank you.” he muttered, getting a slight nod from the blonde girl. 

They both fell into laughter, not really finding much funny. It was just the irony of the situation. The two making this little promise without speaking. That they'd have each other's backs in all the chaos. 

"We should probably go to class." Nino suggested Chloe groaning slightly but nodding in agreement. "Probably" She muttered offering a slight response. 

\Jason's pov/

Jason went to turn over on his bed only to be met with a hardwood floor. Blinking a few times being rather confused. Setting up he looked around. That's right, he'd stayed over at Marinette's place. 

His eyes roamed the living room area. Jon and Adrien leaning against each other both originally sitting on bean bags. Marinette asleep against Luka on a sofa. Damian leaning against the couch asleep in an awkward and looking like a very uncomfortable position. 

Realizing everyone was asleep he decided to quietly make his way to the kitchen. Surprising everyone was a nice idea. 

Apparently he forgot how to make something as simple as scrambled eggs. Being far too dependent on take out food and restaurants. 

He muttered a string of curses under his breath. Not using oil in the bright red pan the egg stuck. Soon being half burned and half raw. 

Maybe there was a reason Alfred had banned him from the kitchen, along with practically everyone else. his thoughts were interrupted by someone tossing something into the trash can a few feet away from him. 

He turned to see Marinette; her hair ruffled around and tangled. Completely free from being tied up, it layed in her shoulders. “Banned." He heard the ravenette mutter before he could slip a word out himself. 

Well, he kind of saw this coming. He'd epically failed at making eggs. And messed up the kitchen slightly, okay maybe a lot. 

"Damn, not again-" He found himself muttering. Watching Marinette cross her arms sternly while shooting him a glare causing him to slightly flinch in surprise. 

Dang, that short teenager sure could be scary. He watched her waiting for more of a response. 

Marinette huffed softly before she started speaking again, "While I appreciate the thought, I'd rather not have my kitchen go though such torture." She declared sharply. 

Jason couldn't help but playfully salute being sloppy aiming to make her smile. "Yes ma'am!" He yelled out sounding dead serious. He noticed her eyes light up a moment, her lips making no movement to smile. It was still obvious she found it funny. 

He slipped away respecting Marinette's wishes to leave her kitchen be. Plopping onto the couch just as he did when arriving here yesterday. 

Luka was awake glancing towards the kitchen seemingly deep in his thoughts. Jon woke up first moving away from Kai causing the boy to wake up as well. Damian huffed, making it clear he was awake, his eyes still closed. 

Jason found himself holding back a laugh, Marinette started a chain. Her presence being away seemed to make everyone wake up almost in sync. 

“Didn't think we'd crash here." Jason said after a moment his sentence was directed towards Damian. 

Damian opened his eyes looking over at Jason humming for a moment as a response. “I assumed we'd do so, Jon is quite fond of Marinette's friend."

Jason glanced towards the boys in question. Jon and Kai immediately chatting up another storm after barely just waking up. It was kind of cute, Damian was being supportive of his friend. 

He didn't respond with words, only offering a nod of acknowledgement for Damian's words.

\Damian's pov/

Damian woke up shortly after Marinette, not that the ravenette girl seemed to notice. He watched her freeze up for a moment before relaxing. Her attention seemed to be directed towards the kitchen. He glanced where Jason had been sleeping on the sofa. 

“Tsk, typical-” he muttered under his breath. Watching Marinette march straight to the kitchen towards his idotic brother. Deciding to leave the fate of Jason in Marinette's hands he closed his eyes again. 

How did things end up here? Damian had one goal; get treats for his animals. Finding out Jon would move in Wayne Manor was slightly surprising. But not only was his first friend going to be living with him, it was Jon's fault they were here. 

Damian leaned onto the beanbag again, feeling slightly uncomfortable in his previous position. Trying to focus his attention onto sleeping. He'd skipped patrol, school was currently closed, he should have been enjoying this freedom.

He noticed everyone else started to wake up as well. While still having his eyes closed, he noticed. Luka moved around a bit, probably setting up. Jon let out a small yawn Kai following suit. Of course they would sync wake up. 

Jason had hopped onto the couch maybe two minutes before yet seemed to just observe everyone surrounding him. Damian huffed out, his eyes remaining closed. 

Finally, Jason said something. ”I didn't think we'd end up crashing here." He muttered out seeming genuinely surprised. 

Damian turned towards Jason opening his eyes, he blinked a few times readjusting to the light filling the room from the windows. “I assumed we'd do so, Jon is quite fond of Marinette's friend." He said after a moment. 

Between their little exchange of a conversation both failed to notice Luka slipping away towards Marinette. Damian looked towards the sofa he last knew the musician was at. Surprise covered his face along with slight admiration, this boy pulled an Alfred. 

Marinette happily walked in waving a new looking bank card in the air, a bright smile covering her face. "brunch anyone?" She asked. Luka smiled softly towards her. 

"We should get waffles!" Kai exclaimed happily, his eye's sparkling. Jon seemed to agree solemnly on the fact his crush was pouncing in excitement. 

"To a waffle place-" Marinette declared pausing for a moment looking up and down at herself. "After me and Kai change-” 

Damian couldn't help but smile for a moment at Marinette. She seemed to hold that effect on him, he genuinely was glad she declared him a friend without knowing who he was. 

\Chloe's pov/

She didn't think starting a blog would be on her bucket list ever, well it never was planned. She just admired the hero's. Finding out all went into retirement was odd. 

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek softly being lost in her thoughts. Queen Bee mostly helped with fixing disasters most couldn't remember. Cleaning the timeline. 

Not many knew of her, there had been a time where Ladybug and Cat noir lost their miraculous. Logically a switch could have occurred. But no, it had to be complicated. 

Hawkmoth grasped the Cat miraculous for a time, not that he remembered such a thing. After all, he died. Also not like he remembered. Only the Guardian was cursed with all and every memory. 

It was a tough battle.Viperon, Queen Bee, and Multimouse suffered deeply to get the lost ladybug earrings and stolen Cat miraculous in their grasp once more. 

Poor Viperon probably enduired equal to the weight of the guardian. Luckily Ladybug showed up and the Cat miraculous fell into their hands once more. 

Chloe remembered the pain, she remembered all the blood. How the timeline was completely torn and deleted and everything was set to normal. 

Normal to those she had no clue of the true nightmare that the standing hero's suffered. And Chloe while having certain memories did forget most of it. As was such a cure of Ladybug. 

She understood, Chloe knew how heavy Ladybug must have felt. Carrying such a horrible and suffocating weight on her shoulders. Maybe that sparked her motivation in the blog. 

All the clips of videos, all the pictures she'd collected over time. Stored away her closet holding no purpose. She just felt like appreciation should be placed. Maybe that was a big impact. 

Part of it probably being Alya was the wonderful source of information on the only standing hero, on Lady Noir. From what Chloe gathered, she didn't really try a name. 

Like, when Ladybug and Cat Noir started it was calm. Playful yet serious. But effort was placed into their names. In Cat Noirs jokes and playful attitude. Ladybug while being determined and focused would rely on her partner to back her up and keep her cheerful with his corny puns. 

Chloe wasn't sure who could tell, But they changed. While still holding personas of who they began as. They looked tired, if you really looked you could tell they went through hell and back over and over. 

And how she wished she didn't sometimes, but Chloe knew that feeling exactly. All too well for her own good. 

And Adrien, god poor thing. She knew it was for the best he left. Relief covered her knowing he was safe. Once again reunited with Marinette and Luka. Kagami and herself being the only one's missing. 

She smiled softly at the thought of Kagami. It wouldn't have been fair to the girl if she told her. She'd been torn apart knowing she'd be leaving them. But if Chloe ever found her again, she'd tell her everything. 

Blinking a few times Chloe pulled herself from all her thoughts of the past. Always, in some way. Her mind always fell onto her first love. 

Chloe pulled her backpack onto her shoulders.Taking in a breath, preparing herself for the day and all it would bring. At least she and Nino agreed to be allies in their own silent way. 

Pulling a smile she knew she was ready for the chaos of her classmates. Or at least she hoped she was. The blog wouldn't be an issue immediately; she just set things up. 

Famous last words definitely. Immediately upon stepping on school grounds she heard the chatter. Her blog being more respectful than the Ladyblog. Well, Alya didn't know she made it yet maybe some peace would be found temporarily. 

Gosh dang it, she had to stop jinxing herself. Her eyes glanced towards a determined Alya stomping towards a panicking Nino. 

For the love of gods-

"Adrien twenty percent of this is for you-" She muttered immediately running towards Nino. Linking her right arm with his she rushed off. 

Alya was pissed, beyond that. Chloe knew damn straight a target was painted on her back in that instant. All well, would of happened regardless. 

Chloe felt no regret seeing Nino and feeling him relax. His expression softened into something calm. His body once being practically frozen in place left relaxed.

Once out of Alya's sight she looked towards her curiosity in who saved him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise before relief covered him again. Just as soon as it came confusion followed. 

“Chloe?" Nino asked as if he was seeing things and she didn't save him from confronting Alya. 

She didn't respond right away, pulling him a bit longer. Rounding a corner they ended up under the bleachers. “You looked really uncomfortable. If I was in your shoes I'd want to get away" She said with a shrug. 

She looked up to find him smiling, seeming happy she came to his rescue. After a moment they both fell into laughter, simply out of the pure irony of the situation. 

How two outcasts slowly became allies with a silent agreement, and perhaps even friends someday. 

"We should get back to class." Nino muttered leaning onto the bleachers. 

Chloe groaned; "Probably." She muttered nodding along. She'd left to heal, to improve. And she knew she had. But right then and there half of her wanted to just skip school. 

Nino offered a smile seeming to have the same thought, maybe something similar. And as much as she wanted to keep Adrien safe, Nino deserved it know. 

Maybe it was this trust Chloe had in him. Though being small at the moment, she had no doubts. 

“He's okay-" Chloe started Nino looking at her confused for a moment. 

"-Adrien is okay." She said leaning closer whispering into his ear. 

Tears welled in his eyes leaking past his glasses. A laugh broke from his lips absolutely relieved. 

"I'm glad." Nino muttered not noticing a smirking Lila snapping pictures of them. 

\Adrien's pov/

Adrien sat on a beanbag, his legs crossed as he faced Jon talking about what superpower he'd want if he could choose anything. Marinette was in the kitchen with Luka, Jason and Damian muttering their own side conversation he paid no mind to. 

He tapped his lip pausing again, what superpower would he want? That puzzled him. He had no clue. Jon waited patiently for him to give another random answer to a silly conversation they'd started. 

”Hmmm, I think I'd rather have a friend with powers." Adrien finally muttered out with a soft shrug. Jon raised an eyebrow and curiosity filled his eyes. Seeming to wait for a more detailed answer. So, he continued. 

"I don't think I'd deserve a power myself, and I would probably be kind of confused having it on my hands-" Adrien started looking at his hands black and blue nail polish covering his nails, mostly chipped away. 

"I'd want to save everyone, I'd do absolutely everything in my power to save everyone. Even if it took my life, that would be so selfish to my loved one's." He smiled softly, his eyes flickering around the room. Remembering how angry his father was, so livd. So hateful at him, he didn't know why. Flinching slightly at the memory of all the yelling. 

“I don't think I could hadel something like that, someone who could has my complete respect." Adrien declared looking back into Jon's eyes. 

Jon listened to Kai talk so deeply about the little innocent question. Kai had Jon's respect. Understanding all that, wording it the way he did. 

"Why would you want a friend who had powers?" Jon asked after a moment. 

Adrien smiled brightly; "I've always wanted to fly-" He muttered softly, happiness filled his eyes. "But I wouldn't want to um cause them my issue-" He said quickly. 

Just then Marinette walked in waving a new looking back card around carelessly. "brunch anyone?" His ravenette friend asked. 

"Waffles!" Adrien declared happily, Jon immediately backing him up. 

"To a waffle place!" Marinette announced, pausing she looked down. 

"After me and Kai change-" She corrected. 

Immediately he was dragged away with Marinette waving Jon bye. Luka pointing everyone to spare bathrooms to freshen up. 

Once in Marinette's room the door was closed. She quickly rummaged through the closest before tossing him an outfit. 

"How-" Adrien started to question before remembering just how prepared Marinette always was. 

"-You know what nevermind." He shook his head laughing a bit. Marinette, having complete faith in Adrien, changed into a new outfit. 

Adrien, while only seeing Marinette as his best friend and sister. Looked away pulling on the clean outfit she handed him. 

Soon, the six of them were back in the car Jason drove around. Heading to a waffle place. 

\Jon's pov/

Jon wouldn't admit it if anyone asked but he fell asleep listening to Kai's heart beat. He wasn't being weird or anything it was just calming to him! 

He got along with Kai so well, it felt kind of odd. He'd never clicked with someone so fast before. It was a nice feeling. 

Their conversations varied, they talked about whatever came on their minds just enjoying each other's company. It was relaxing. 

His decision to move into Wayne Manor caused his mom to smile brightly and have her hug him tightly, telling him how proud she was. And cry, not wanting to see her baby go. 

It was emotional, they both ended up crying and hugging for a good hour. But he knew, this was a good choice. It just felt right. 

Jon found himself curious about Marinette, more so Kai. Damian seems to have friend the new girl without doing a background check. 

He always did a background check. Always kept his guard up and his walls high. He tried to kill Jon on a few occasions. 

The blue eyed boy knew his best friend had changed immensely with the years passing under his emotional constipated father. 

But to just blindly trust her? That confused Jon the most. It took a lot to earn Damian's trust. And this bluebell ravenette girl earned it almost instantly. 

Jon spared glanced at Marinette on occasion, but most of his attention went to Kai. 

He was cute, smart, and just had such a compatible personality. The two matching each other well. 

Not minding how one conversation could and would usually cut off into multiple side conversations slightly connecting to the original idea. Both having each other matched ADHD wise. It was nice, he didn't feel annoying chatting with Kai. 

They woke up about the same time, like they already synced with each other's schedules. 

Immediately falling into light conversation. Slowly building up, and going through the most random topics. 

Jon listened to Kai talk about the simple question; “What power would you want if you could have anything?”. It turned into something deeper. 

How Kai himself didn't think he'd deserve a power of any kind. How he'd be reckless without meaning to be. Wanting to save everyone and easily taking his own life if it meant doing so. 

Jon saw that look in his eyes, he'd been through something. Part of him wondered for a moment if it was possible Kai was or is a superhero. 

Immediately he shook such a thought away, that was impossible. Right? Jon decided to push that thought away. 

He asked another question; "Why would you want a friend to have powers?" Curiosity filled his eyes. 

Kai happily brightened up pure joy of his thought, soon speaking it out. "I'd want to fly-" He muttered awestruck at such a thing. At that moment Jon wanted to take him flying. 

Their conversation cut rather short after Marinette walked in. Waving a bank card around in the air. "Brunch anyone?" She asked softly.

Kai immediately brightened even more, Jon didn't think that was possible. 

“Waffles!" Kai exclaimed, throwing out the suggestion happily. 

"Waffles sound good," Jon added, backing up Kai's idea. How could he not? Kai was adorable, practically bouncing in excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to clarify something, The miraculous switch never happened. Or people would know Lady noir was Ladybug. I do not want that connection made. Also! I've been messing around with ideas and might post others fanfictions.


	23. Apologies, not a chapter. (Read though)

Hello it is I, the author. I really love writing and this work means alot to me. It's been so fun writing and I rushed a little leaving spelling errors and lines that don't quite match up correctly. I want to re-write this. I'll probably leave this up as an old work. But I have decided to go through with a poly ship between Luka X Marinette X and Damian. I also plan to keep Jon X and Adrien as a pairing. I have so many notes and ideas for this fanfiction. I plan on adding one more chapter to this little thing. I'll be going over and correcting spelling. And then I'll get started on the changed version. Please bare with me T~T  
I really love reading comments and seeing I've gotten Kudos. It truly makes my day. I am by no means giving up in this I have a crap ton of notes-  
I hope you'll stay even through the changes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to do good with this story. Join me on this lovely attempt at a fanfiction.


End file.
